Private tutor FR
by skizo03
Summary: Bella saisit la chance qu'elle a d'aller étudier loin de chez elle. mais que se passe-t-il quand son beau chargé de TD semble la mépriser sans aucune raison. Traduction de la fiction de 4theluvofmary.
1. Chapter 1

**je ne suis que l'humble traducteur de la fiction de 4theluvofMary, voici le lien de la fic en VO .net/s/4400984/20/Private_Tutor.**

**soyez indulgents ceci n'est que ma première traduction ! j'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! n'hésitez pas à faire des remarques !!**

**

* * *

**

« je peux le faire… je peux le faire… je peux le faire.. »Mes murmures absurdes commençaient à sonner de plus en plus comme un moteur ces derniers jours.

« je peux le faire…je peux le faire » A qui essayais-je de faire croire ça ? je ne peux pas le faire. Qu'est-ce qui m'avais poussé à postuler pour l'université de Northwestern de toute manière ? Et à quoi pensaient-ils quand ils m'avaient acceptée ? Je veux dire, c'est sure que j'avais des notes décentes, mais rien de spectaculaire. Je n'ai même jamais fait d'activités extrascolaires pendant le lycée. Peut-être que c'était l'essai. Etait-il si bon ?

J'ai vraiment besoin d'arrêter ça. Pas une seconde de plus à m'interroger. Je me l'étais promis. Une nouvelle année, une nouvelle école, un nouveau départ. Ce qui me ramenait à ce pourquoi j'avais postulé à Northwestern en premier lieu. J'avais besoin de ça. Alors que je fixais mon reflet dans le miroir, je me récitais mentalement les raisons pour lesquelles j'allais à Northestern.

-_ C'était une université reconnu avec un master émergeant en écriture créative._

_- J'avais de la famille dans le coin au cas où la maison me manquait._

_- C'était loin de Phoenix. Partir loin de cet endroit signifierait, je l'espère, partir loin d emes « connaissances ». Personne ici à part ma mère ne me manquerait vraiment._

_- Northestern a un campus à Chicago et Evanston. Et ainsi j'avais choisi ce dernier. Chicago ne serait pas si loin. J'étais excitée à l'idée d'être si près d'une si grande ville._

Je sais que c'est ridicule, mais peut-être que je correspondrais mieux à Chicago. Je ne correspondais absolument pas au type de la fille de Phoenix. J'étais pâle, blafarde selon moi. Même si j'étais exposée au soleil, je ne bronzais pas. De plus, mes cheveux marron ternes indisciplinée étaient ennuyeux. Ni tout à fait raides, ni tout à fait bouclés. Je les attachais la plupart du temps en un chignon informe par facilité. J'avais même des yeux marrons ternes pour aller avec les cheveux. Ensuite il y avait le style. Je ne pourrais juste jamais envisager de dépenser de l'argent dans des vêtements, et je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Il n'y avait que Renée et moi après tout.

Renée, ma mère, c'était une autre histoire. Nous partagions quelques traits communs, mais elle était tellement plus vibrante et désireuse d'expérimenter la vie, qu'elle était toujours plus attractive que moi. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé à sortir avec Phil, son enthousiasme avait même augmenté, décuplé. Je suposse que sortir avec un homme plus jeune rend comme ça.

« Bella ! tu as bientôt fini ? Charlie sera là dans une minute. On ne veut pas le faire attendre, non ? Renée me criait quelque chose de l'autre bout de la maison, chose que je ne supportais pas.

Le sens des responsabilités de renée ne me trompait pas. Je savais que son anxiété était due au sentiment qu'elle avait de me perdre. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté Charlie alors que j'était encore un bébé, nous avions toujours été ensembles. Nous étions plus sœurs que mère et fille, and j'était très certainement la grande sœur dans cette relation.

« Bella, tu m'as entendu ? »

Oups. J'ai oublié à quel point mes monologues intérieurs pouvaient enlever tout sens aux conversations normales.

« oui maman, j'ai fini. Je vais commencer à emmener mes affaires devant la maison ». Je déteste crier à travers la maison.

Si il n'y avait pas pour Phil, j'aurais probablement échoué dans une université locale, souffrant intérieurement, et ainsi de suite. Parce ma mère avait besoin de moi, ou au moins de quelqu'un pour l'aider à s'occuper des tâches courante dans la vie. Vous savez celles-ci, ces choses triviales comme payer les factures, nettoyer la maisons, aller faire les courses. Mais Phil a été super pour elle. Il l'aime et s'occupe d'elle, ce qui m'a aidé à me sentir libre de déménager à l'autre bout du pays. De plus, ils allaient emménager ensembles et je ne ressentais pas du tout le besoin d'être dans les alentours pour la pseudo séquence lune de miel de leur romance.

« bien, je suppose que c'est le dernier. »Au moment où je parlai, Charlie s'engageait dans l'allée. « maman ! Je croyais que tu lui avais fait promettre de ne pas emmener la voiture de patrouille ! » Ma tête se tinta d'un rouge peu subtil alors que j'imaginai la route d'ici à Evanston dans une voiture de patrouille.

Charlie, le chef de la police de Forks, dans l'Etat de de Washington, avait insisté pour m'emmener lui-même à Evanston, plaidant le besoin d'un moment père/fille avant que sa « petite fille devienne une femme ». Quand j'avais protesté en déclarant que j'avais à peine assez de bagages pour avoir besoin d'aide (j'aurais aisément pu prendre l'avion), ma mère m'avait surprise avec toutes les nouvelles fournitures et accessoire dont j'aurais besoin pour vivre à l'université. Je détestai qu'on dépense de l'argent pour moi, même mes parents. De plus, Charlie ressentait plus qu'un besoin de m'emmener à l'université.

« bien chérie, » elle semblait plutôt énervée maintenant, « il n'a probablement pas pu trouver une autre voiture pour t'emmener… et… bien » Elle inspira rapidement après avaoir lâché cela.

Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas me battre avec elle sachant que je ne la verrai pas jusqu'à Noël.

« ok maman. Je comprends. Mais peut-être que la prochaine fois, un petit avertissement ? »

« oui chérie »

J'entendis un « toc, toc » et vis Charlie ouvrir doucement la porte d'entrée. Il pencha se tête et cria, « je suis ici » comme pour nous alerter de sa présence.

« Nous sommes ici Charlie » Renée répondit de notre petit living room.

Un léger sourire commença à se former sur mes lèvres. Même si je n'avais pas vu Charlie aussi souvent que je l'aurais voulut, je l'aimais. Nous étions des âmes sœurs. J'avais définitivement hérité de sa réserve, ses yeux, et de cette stupide masse de cheveux. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler beaucoup pour exprimer nos sentiments. Donc, quand il me donna ce regard, je savais ce qu'il avait prévu de dire.

« c'est bon, papa. Je sais que toi et maman avez décidé d'utiliser cette voiture de patrouille pour mon bénéfice. Pourquoi ne pas se mettre en chemin au lieu de trainer plus ? »

« bien sure Bella, ce serait bien. »

« Oh Bella, ma chérie, tu vas tellement me manquer. Je t'appellerai tous les jours et t'enverrai un mail tous les soirs et. .. » Avec cela, elle se jeta dans mes bras, m'entrainant dans un câlin. Je savais mieux que personne quoi attendre ce ses mails et ses appels tous les jours. Elle était tellement accaparée par Phil, qu'elle avait difficilement du temps pour quoi que ce soit d'autre. De plus, je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle fasse cela. J'essayais de recommencer à zéro. C'est très dur de faire cela avec une mère surprotectrice.

15 minutes plus tard et nous étions sur la route. Juste moi, Charlie et assez de silence pour être perdue dans les possibilités que cette année apporterait.


	2. Chapter 2

Finalement ! Nous étions après des heures, à l'entrée d'Evanston. Ce voyage avait définitivement pris trop longtemps. La pire partie étant probablement la monotonie de notre traversé dans le Nebraska, que je n'avais personnellement jamais visité mais que j'avais détesté voir. La route avait été calme. Charlie et moi n'étions pas des personnes qui exprimaient leurs émotion. Mais il devait avoir ressenti le besoin d'un lien car il était, en un sens, en train de perdre sa petite fille. Il avait essayé de s'arrêter si souvent pour visiter différents sites, mais j'étais trop anxieuse d'arriver en Illinois.

« Bells, j'ai une surprise pour toi ». Je déteste les surprises. « Ta tante et ton oncle à Higland Park ont cette vieille camionnette qu'ils essayaient de vendre et quand ils ont découvert que tu serais si près de chez eux, ils te l'ont offert pour que tu l'utilises tant que tu seras là-bas. De plus, ils pensent qu'elle te donnera l'occasion de leur rendre visite et de mieux les connaitre. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de noter le mot « vieille » dans cette phrase. « Vieille comment, papa ? ». je n'étais pas difficile. Je veux dire, je n'avais encore jamais eu de voiture à moi avant ! Mais j'étais nerveuse en imaginant ma voiture me lâchant d'un endroit désert autour de Chicago, sans aide possible.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Bells. Elle est en très bon état. Tu sais comment ton oncle John est avec les voitures. Elles sont presque ses maitresses. Sérieusement, je ne sais pas comment fait Jane avec lui ». Je riais sous cape. Je ne connaissais pas très bien mon oncle et ma tante. Ils vivaient si loin que je les avais seulement vu quelque fois à des réunions famille où Charlie m'avait emmené. J'aimais ce que je ne connaissais pas.

« waouh ! merci papa ! J'apprécie vraiment cette attention. Allons nous la chercher maintenant ? » Charlie sourit juste et approuva.

Alors que nous nous engagions dans l'allée de chez Jane and John, je vis pourquoi ils pouvaient avoir eu des problèmes pour vendre leur camionnette. Elle était de couleur rouge rouillée et semblait dater des années 50. J'adorais le sentiment de sureté qu'elle dégageait, sans mentionner sa solidité, elle semblait assez solide pour garder un manche comme moi en vie en cas de besoin. Je ne savais pas qu'ils vivaient dans un quartier très sympa, où une telle camionnette semblait déplacée. Les voitures devant les autres maisons semblaient toutes très chères, et leurs voisins aisés. Je vis une drôle de petite voiture jaune et une berline argentée garées devant. Comment ce serait dans l'une d'elles ?

« Charlie ! Isabella ! » Ma tante et mon oncle coururent dehors nous accueillir. Je les remerciai chaleureusement pour me permettre d'utiliser la camionnette.

« Promets –moi juste que tu traiteras Roxanne avec tout le respect que cette digne dame mérite ». John prononça ces mots avec tellement d'amour et de fierté. Je dus réprimer un rire quand je vis Jane rouler des yeux en me regardant.

Nous restâmes la nuit avec eux, profitant de la conversation et de la bonne nature. Quand il fut temps d'aller au lit, j'eus bien du mal a m'endormir. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser au lendemain, à comment serait ma colocataire, si j'aimerais les cours, etc, etc. Je remarquai un doux son provenant de l'extérieur. Je mis fin à mes pensées pour me concentrer sur le son. C'était un piano. Clair de Lune parvint à mes oreilles et je ne l'avais encore jamais entendu si bien joué. Avec la douce musique dans mes oreilles, je m'endormis, mes problèmes oubliés pour le moment.

Je me réveillai au son de crissements de pneu. Je sautais jusqu'à la fenêtre juste à temps pour voir les voitures jaunes et argentées jaillir hors du quartier comme si elles avaient le diable à leurs trousses.

Tous les quatre, nous pûmes apprécier un calme petit déjeuner et ensuite Charlie et moi partîmes. Il suivit dans sa voiture de patrouille, tandis que je conduisais la camionnette. John m'avait rappelé de faire attention à la limitation de vitesse. John suggéra que je reste loin de l'autorout, ou je souffrirai du trafic. Mais il n'y avait pas besoin d'un tel avertissement cependant. L'autoroute semblait et sonnait comme un piège mortel pour moi.

Avant que je m'en aperçoive, nous nous garions devant mon dortoir. Charlie et moi attrapâmes quelques affaires et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bâtiment. Dieu merci, ma chambre était au premier étage. Je subissais un impact alors que j'ouvrais la porte. Avant que je puisse bien regarder autour, je vis une stupéfiante, petite jeune femme dans mon champ de vision. Elle me surprit tellement que je ne vis presque pas où je me dirigeais et évitais de justesse de m'emmêler avec mon pied gauche.

« Oh mon dieu, tu dois être ma colocataire ! Je suis Alice, Alice Cullen » le nom semblait vaguement familier. « Je suis tellement contente de te rencontrer ». Waouh, elle parlait réellement vite.

« Salut, je suis Bella et c'est mon père Charlie ». Charlie fit un signe de tête poli et dit bonjour en entrant dans la chambre. Alors qu'il décroisait ses bras, je pris le temps de regarder Alice. Elle était minuscule, probablement moins d'un 1,50 mètre. Elle avait des cheveux noirs d'encre coupés courts et coiffés en pique du style le plus cool que j'ai jamais vu. Elle portait aussi des vêtements de créateur. Et alors que je laissai mes yeux balayer la pièce, je remarquai que tout ce qui lui appartenait semblait très cher. Elle avait même un écran LCD de son côté bon sang !

« alors Bella, est-ce que tu aimerais de l'aide ? Mon frère est en train de ramener le dernier de mes cartons ». Où est-ce que cette fille avait trouvé la place dans cette petite boite qu'était notre chambre ? « Lui et moi pouvons t'aider si tu veux ».

« oui, ça a l'air super. Merci ». Je pouvais voir du soulagement dans les yeux de Charlie. Si ce n'avait été pour ma mère, Charlie et moi aurions pu tout apporter en un seul voyage. Néanmoins, l'addition de mes affaires signifiait beaucoup de voyages. A ce moment là, le mec le plus massif et musculeux que j'ai jamais vu, entra avec un énorme carton dans les bras.

« Emmett, pose juste ça par terre n'importe où. J'aimerais te présenter ma colocataire Bella et son père Charlie ». Emmett devait avoir remarqué le choc sur mon visage parce que son sourire semblait montrer qu'il se retenait de rire. Mon visage montrait toujours mes émotions trop clairement.

« Bonjour Bella, Charlie, ravi de vous rencontrer. »

« Salut. »

« Bonjour ». Charlie semblait un peu circonspect envers Emmett.

« J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas Emmett, mais j'ai offert tes services à Bella et Charlie. Ils pourraient vraiment avoir besoin de ton aide. » Il rit et nous dit combien il aimerait nous aider. Il semblait si sincère.

Cela prit seulement deux voyages pour monter toutes mes affaires grâce à Emmett. Plus tôt que je m'y attendais, je disais au revoir à Charlie. Emmett souhaita un bon voyage à Charlie et me dit qu'il serait ravi de me voir plus tard, puis quitta la chambre.

« Bells, fais attention, mais amuse toi bien aussi. L'université est censée être les meilleures années de ta vie. »

« Merci pour tout. Appelle-moi quand tu arrives à Forks pour que je sache que tu vas bien ». Il me prit rapidement dans ses bras puis sortit de ma chambre, ma nouvelle maison pour cette année.

« Bien Bella, on est juste toutes les deux. On a beaucoup de choses à apprendre l'une de l'autre et j'ai le truc parfait pour briser la glace, manucure-pédicure ! ». J'espérais vraiment que ce n'était pas un signe des choses à venir.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tout d'abord , merci pour vos reviews. Comme je l'ai répondu à ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires, je pense avancer un peu l'histoire avant d'arriver à un rythme de publication de une fois par semaine. **_

_**dans ce chapitre, première rencontre avec Edward !! j'espère que vous apprécierez ! je vous dis à bientôt ! peut-être pas avant ce week-end parce que j'ai pas mal de travail pour la fac à faire ! **_

_**soyez indulgents aussi parce qu'il va me falloir du temps pour comprendre le fonctionnement du site !  
**_

_**laissez vos reviews !!**_

* * *

Je passais le reste de l'après midi à apprendre à connaitre Alice. Même si elle était au sommet quand il était question de quoi que ce soit de féminin, nous nous entendions merveilleusement bien. J'avais raison de supposer que tous ses biens étaient des articles de designers haut de gamme. Elle ne cachât pas sa déception quand elle vit mon ignorance.

« Hmm… nous pourrions faire quelque chose pour ça. Une expédition shopping serait tellement fun. »

Je savais que je devais essayer de la raisonner. « Alice, désoler de percer ta bulle, mais je ne roule pas vraiment sur l'or. Pas d'expédition shopping pour moi. » Là. Elle ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que j'aille faire du shopping si je n'avais pas d'argent .

« Oh tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ». elle extirpa une carte de crédit noire (_bella ça s'appelle une black card! lol)_ que je n'avais encore jamais vue avant. « je peux couvrir ».

« S'il te plait Alice, ne commence même pas. Je vais te dire un petit secret. Je n'aime pas que les gens dépensent de l'argent pour moi ». Elle me regarda comme si j'étais fantasque, mais changea rapidement de sujet. J'avais peur que ce ne soit pas la dernière fois que mes objets soient le centre d'attention d'Alice.

J'appris tellement d'elle cet après-midi là. C'était la benjamine de trois enfants. Ses deux plus vieux frères étudiaient à Northwestern aussi. Emmett, qui semblait un peu vieux pour être encore ici, était apparemment le Van Wilder du campus. Il avançait tellement lentement que je serais probablement diplômée avant lui. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'était pas assez intelligent ; il préférait juste faire comme cela : pas de pression et beaucoup de fun. Elle avait aussi un autre frère prénommé Edward qui était en prépa de médecine et qui apparemment travaillait sur le campus à temps partiel.

Puis Alice commença à tout me raconter au sujet de son seul grand amour, Jasper Hale. Elle parlait de lui comme s'il était un dieu et connaissant Alice et ses goûts, il devait probablement ressembler à l'un d'eux. Ils se fréquentaient depuis le lycée et tous ceux qui les connaissaient savaient qu'ils finiraient par se marier. Il était un peu plus vieux et serait bientôt diplômé, donc ils attendraient probablement jusque là. Et apparemment Jasper avait une sœur jumelle Rosalie qui fréquentait Emmett. Elle aussi étudiait là. Waouh, tout semblait si simple et parfait devant ces amis qui finiraient tous ensembles.

« Oh, et mon père est professeur ici. Il a arrêté un peu de pratiquer la médecine pour donner quelques cours de biologie. » Maintenant je savais pourquoi le nom Cullen semblait si familier.

« Carlisle Cullen, le professeur Cullen est ton père ? Elle hochât simplement la tête. « je l'ai pour mes cours de biologie ».

« Pas possible ! J'ai choisi ce cours aussi ! Ce devrait être un A facile pas vrai ? J'ai juste à faire de la lèche au professeur ». Elle me fit un clin d'œil après cela et sortit son emploi du temps pour que nous comparions.

« Regarde, on est ensemble pour ce cours en ET même pour le labo ! ». elle eut l'expression la plus étrange dans ses yeux, mais avant de pouvoir la déceler, elle me demanda quelle était ma matière principale.

« Et bien j'étudie l'anglais, mais ce que j'adore vraiment faire c'est écrire. Donc, je veux faire mon master dans le programme d'écriture créative qu'ils viennent de lancer. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai décidé de venir à Northwestern. Et toi ?

« Oh, moi j'étudie le théâtre. J'adore vraiment la création des costumes et des maquillages ! Je voulais aller dans une école de mode mais mes parents ont insisté pour que j'aille dans une « vrai » école d'abord. Donc c'est la deuxième meilleure chose ». je pouvais totalement imaginer Alice faisant n'importe quoi concernant les vêtements et le maquillage.

Comme notre conversation avait été principalement centrée sur la vie d'Alice, elle décida qu'il était temps d'en apprendre plus sur moi. J'expliquai comment mes parents s'étaient séparés peu après que je sois née. Je décrivis la vie à Phoenix et le fort contraste avec mes étés passés à Forks. Quand elle découvrit que j'étais fille unique, elle fut excitée.

« Bella, j'ai toujours voulu une sœur. Et j'en ai une finalement ! Je sais que mes frères te traiteront comme un membre de la famille aussi ». Elle était vraiment la fille la plus douce que je connaisse. J'avais de la chance d'avoir une colocataire comme elle.

Les jours suivants furent passés à se familiariser avec la campus et à s'y installer. Emmett vint souvent discuter. Il était rapidement devenu l'un de mes amis garçons préférés (en fait mon seul ami garçon). J'avais même rencontré Rosalie une fois. Elle était époustouflante, absolument magnifique, Jasper serait, pour sur, aussi magnifique. Ils partageaient de l'ADN après tout. Je devais à présent rencontre le petit ami d'Alice car il ne serait pas sur le campus jusqu'à la veille de la rentrée. Je n'avais pas non plus rencontré son autre frère. Elle disait qu'il était réellement occupé avec ses études et sa prépa pour l'école de médecine.

Finalement, ce fut Dimanche soir, signifiant que je pouvais sentir les vibrations et les papillons dans mon estomac commencer à m'écraser. Etais-je prête pour le lendemain ? Trop tard maintenant. Juste quand je pensais que j'allais imploser à cause de mes nerfs, Alice entra dans la chambre accompagnée d'un bel homme blond. C'était évidemment Jasper.

« Bella, j'aimerais te présenter mon petit ami et l'amour de ma vie, Jasper. Jasper, Bella. »

« Ravi de rencontrer » je marmonnais éblouie par la crainte de sa beauté.

« Comment allez-vous M'dame ? » Il avait une pointe d'accent du sud. Alice m'avait dit qu'il avait grandit au Texas, mais juste avant la fin du lycée, sa famille vint vivre à Chicago. C'était agréable de voir qu'il avait toujours son étiquette et son charme du sud.

Le matin brilla à travers notre petite fenêtre le lundi.

« Allez, lève-toi ou on va être en retard ». Super, elle était du matin. Nous prîmes nos sacs et sortîmes. Alors que nous allions dans nos cours respectifs, nous nous promettions de nous retrouver à l'extérieur de notre cours de biologie. Le premier jour de cours s'avéra assez ennuyeux. Avions-nous vraiment besoin de décrire les objectifs dans tous les cours ? Je commençais vraiment à avoir hâte de retrouver Alice en Biologie. Au moins, je l'aurais pour survivre à la monotonie.

J'attendis Alice pendant ce qui me semblât des heures, juste à l'extérieur de la salle. Je m'apprêtais à entrer sans elle, quand je la vis courir vers moi.

« Dépêchons nous pour pouvoir prendre les sièges du fond. Je ne veux vraiment pas que mon père me voie et qu'il m'appelle. Rien de pire que d'être connue comme la fille du professeur, non ? » Je ris juste et la suivit.

Par chance, il y avait deux sièges au dernier rang, juste à côté du passage. Bien. Maintenant je n'aurais pas besoin de marcher devant des gens pour accéder à un siège. Ma poisse m'aurait probablement amené à tomber sur les genoux de quelqu'un.

Alors que je m'installais sur le siège, je vis l'homme le plus incroyable entrer. Je jetai tout d'abord un œil à son corps. Un mot me vint à l'esprit immédiatement, waouh. Je balayai lentement son corps du regard. Son jean sombre collait à son corps, ce qui changeait agréablement des baggys que j'avais vu sur la plupart des garçons. La manière dont il moulait ses fesses montrait à quel point elles étaient parfaites. J'avais une envie soudaine de les toucher, chose que je ne ferais jamais dans la vraie vie. J'étais un peu embarrassée par mes pensées sensuelles envers ce garçon. Le t-shirt gris charbon qu'il portait moulait les muscles de son torse. Il avait de larges épaules et des bras incroyables. Ils n'étaient pas énormes comme ceux d'Emmett mais tout de même musclés. Il les travaillait visiblement. Je regardai quand il leva son bras jusqu'à sa tête et fit courir sa main dans ses cheveux. Waouh, ses cheveux étaient, waouh. Ils étaient indisciplinés dans le style « je viens de sortir du lit ». alors que la plupart des gars devaient travailler dur pour obtenir ce look, cela semblait inné chez lui. Tout t'abord je pensai que ses cheveux étaient bruns. Mais lorsqu'il marcha dans la lumière, je vis qu'ils avaient une teinte bronze que je n'avais encore jamais vu sur personne avant. Ses cheveux suppliaient presque d'être touchés et j'étais jalouse de la main qui était occupé à la décoiffer maintenant.

Je gardai son visage pour la fin, pensant qu'il devait y avoir un défaut. Personne n'était aussi parfait. Mais j'avais tord. Apparemment il était aussi parfait. Il avait une mâchoire puissante avec les lèvres les plus embrassables que j'ai jamais vu. Son nez était droit et parfaitement proportionné avec le reste de son visage. Alors que remontais jusqu'à ses yeux, je remarquai qu'il regardait Alice, un sourire se formant doucement sur son visage.

Bien sur. Bien sur, quelqu'un d'aussi beau chercherait quelqu'un d'autre séduisant. Comme s'il pourrait jamais voir quoi que ce soit de spécial dans quelqu'un d'aussi banale que moi.

J'étais toujours en train de la fixer ouvertement, perdue dans mes pensées quand il tourna son regard vers moi. Oh ! Ses yeux étaient du vert le plus brillant que j'ai jamais vu. On aurait dit des émeraudes scintillantes qui ressortaient sur sa peau pâle couleur crème. Je réalisai trop tard qu'il m'avait attrapé en train de le mater. Je rougis furieusement et le rouge sur mon visage fonça encore quand je vis son expression. Il semblait confus.. et ennuyé ? Avant que je puisse correctement le déterminer, il alla rapidement se placer devant la chaire.

« J'aimerais souhaiter la bienvenue à tout le monde dans ce cours. Je sais que ce sera un semestre incroyable pour nous tous ! » lança le professeur Cullen. Je perdis le fil de ce qu'il disait. Mon esprit était trop préoccupé par d'indécentes pensées envers mon homme mystérieux.

Ce fut finalement vendredi. Le seul cours pour Alice et moi était notre labo de bio. Ce n'était pas avant 2 h, donc pas besoin de se presser pour se lever et se préparer, ou du moins le pensais-je.

« Bella, il est 10h. lève-toi ! il faut qu'on se prépare ! »

« Sérieusement Alice ? il nous reste encore trois avant de pouvoir même PENSER à y aller. De plus, j'ai déjà préparé mes vêtements ». Je désignai ma chaise. « Je n'aurai plus qu'à l'enfiler et on sera prête à partir ». Ma voix avait faiblit et faiblit en regardant le visage d'Alice, donc quand je dis « prête à partir » ce fut difficilement audible. « quoi Alice ? »

« tu n'es pas sérieuse » Elle secoua la tête et on aurait dit que je venais juste de la gifler en plein visage. « Sérieusement ? sérieusement. Bella, tu ne veux pas faire bonne impression ? Les labos sont plus intimes, plus en face à face, puis il y a les amphis. Tu pourrais rencontrer ton futur mari là-bas ! ». je ris juste. C'était mon tour d'être choquée.

« Sérieusement Alice ? waouh. C'en est une bonne. J'espère en finir avec cette classe rapidement de toute manière ». elle semblait confuse. « tu vois, en fait, j'ai suivit des cours avancés au lycée et le professeur Cull…ton père a mentionné que c'était un cours de débutants et que ceux qui le voulaient pourraient passer un test. Si j'ai un 80 à ce test, j'ai mes crédits . elle ne sembla pas ravi à propos de ça.

« pas moyen que tu me laisses seule dans cette classe : j'ai besoin de toi ! »

« écoute, j'ai regardé le syllabus et je sais déjà tout. Passer ce test m'aiderait à alléger mon travail considérablement. Ne t'inquiète pas parce que je t'aiderai quand même à étudier.

Elle soupira, mais après quelques secondes son expression s'adoucit. « Ok, alors. Mais tu devrais quand même porter quelque chose de sympa. Parce que tu ne voudrais pas rencontrer mon père après et discuter de ce test mal habillée. La première impression, Bella, La première impression. »

Je capitulai, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Alice. Elle commença à fouiller dans nos armoires. Elle en sortit un mini jupe en denim et un haut bleu roi pour moi.

« hum, Alice ? tu veux que j'essaye de séduire ton père pour qu'il me laisse passer cette classe ou quoi ? »

« Oh. Bien vu. C'est un peu beaucoup ». elle rangea la jupe et sortit à la place un jean délavé et un petit pull gris pour mettre sur les épaules. Je mis les vêtements et pivotai pour Alice. Je devais admettre que je me sentais bien dans ces vêtements. Alice tira avec un plaisir évident une pair de chaussure à talon bleues pour moi.

« Non Alice. Je mets une limite pour toutes les chaussures qui mettent une distance entre mes pieds et le sol. Je vais juste me casser la figure si je les mets. » Elle n'avait pas encore était témoin de ma maladresse mais je lui avais raconté des histoires pour qu'elle me croie.

« Encore bien vu. OK. Mets ces sandales. Elles étaient gris claires comme le pull. « et maintenant la maquillage ». je grognai juste. Quand on vint au maquillage, rien ne put l'arrêter. Ma mâchoire tomba quand elle sortit sa collection de produits MAC. Elle semblait avoir tous les produits qu'ils avaient fait. En y pensant, elle les avait surement.

Après des heures, je jetai un œil à ma montre pour remarquer qu'il était 13h50.

« Alice, on doit y aller. On va être en retard ! »

« Merde ! on doit se dépêcher ! » Je ne voulais pas être en retard mais Alice semblait paniquée et effrayée à l'idée d'être en retard.

A 14h10, nous étions dans le hall devant la salle. Je vis quelqu'un à l'intérieur venir fermer la porte. Alice fut plus rapide et de précipita avant que ce ne soit fermé. Mais elle s'arrêta trop brutalement et je lui rentrai de dedans alors qu'elle commençait à s'excuser.

« Désolées Edward. Nous ne voulions pas être en ret.. oh ! »

Je remarquai juste brièvement le fait qu'elle connaisse déjà le nom de notre chargé d'étude avant d'entrer en collision avec elle et de me sentir rattrapée. Avant que mes fesses touchent le sol, une paire de bras puissants m'attrapèrent et me remirent sur mes pieds.

« merci. Je suis désolé de l'interrupt.. » Ma voix se coinça dans ma gorge quand je réalisai qui m'avait attrapé. c'était le même homme mystérieux qu'en amphi. Mon cœur fit un petit bon dans ma poitrine à la pensée de sa présence dans le labo avec moi. Je rougis immédiatement à la sensation de ses bras sur moi. J'espérai seulement qu'il n'avait pas senti à quel point ma peau était devenue brulante. Il me se tourna vers moi avec l'expression la plus livide possible. Je me reculai, blessée et confuse.

« s'il vous plait, trouvez une place pour qu'on puisse commencer ». Il me jeta presque les mots au visage. Alice et moi nous dirigeâmes à l'opposé de la pièce, aussi loin que possible de lui. « Comme je le disais avant d'être interrompu si brutalement, mon nom est Edward et je serai votre chargé d'étude pour le semestre. Oh merde ! ça va être un long semestre. Tout au long de l'heure, Edward m'ignora. Et quand le cours fut finit, il courut pratiquement hors de la sale.

« Bella, je suis tellement désolée ; J'ai tout foiré. Tu veux bien me pardonner ? »

« Ne sois pas si dure avec toi-même Alice. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et puis, qui savait que le chargé d'étude réagirait comme ça ? »

« Bella, tu ne comprends pas… »

« Non, sérieusement Alice, ne t'inquiète pas. Il faut que j'aille parler à ton père au sujet du test avant que ses heures de bureau soient finies. »

« ok, je te vois plus tard. »Alice semblait si triste et bouleversée par la situation et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle s'en voulait autant.

Alors que je tournai au coin, près du bureau du professeur Cullen, j'entendis des voix. Je n'écoute normalement pas aux portes, mais quand j'entendis sa voix je me figeai.

« n'y a-t-il aucun moyen d'échanger avec un chargé d'étude d'une autre section ? » Même en colère, sa voix était si douce et sexy.

« Edward, fils » Heu, c'était un terme étrange pour un chargé d'étude et un professeur »quel est le problème ? je ne comprends pas. Tu m'as dit que cette horaire était parfaite pour toi. »

« Je sais ce que j'ai dit, mais j'avais tord. Quelque chose… est arrivé. »

« et bien, j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait rien que je puisse faire maintenant. Tous les emplois du temps sont déterminés. »Pourquoi Edward voulaient changer de section ? Ce ne pouvaient pas être à cause de moi ? non, surement pas.

« Papa, s'il te plait. N'y a-t-il rien que tu puisses faire ? »Oh. Mon. Dieu. Je vais TUER Alice ! Edward, cet Edward était son frère. Comment avait-elle pu si aisément ne pas le mentionner ? J'en avais assez. Maintenant était un bon moment pour interrompre.

Je frappai doucement à la porte avant de dire « Excusez-moi, professeur Cullen ? Pourrais-je vous parler un moment s'il vous plait ? »Je vis la mâchoire d'Edward se tendre au son de ma voix et sa posture se raidir.

« Bien sur, Mademoiselle.. ? »

« Swan, Isabella Swan mais s'il vous plait appelez-moi Bella. » J'essayais vraiment d'avoir l'air polie et professionnelles en dépit de la peur et de la douleur qui couraient dans mes veines.

« Ok, Bella. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Et bien Monsieur, j'ai noté que vous avez mentionnez a test pour les élèves qui voulaient passer la classe. J'ai lu le programme du cours et j'ai remarqué que j'avais déjà tout étudié. »

« je vois. Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous avez pris cette matière ? Il n'avait pas l'air offensé mais curieux.

« j'ai besoins de crédits de crédits pour mes matières générales et malheureusement… » je rougis à cette partie « mon lycée n'avait pas le budget nécessaire pour offrir des classes préparatoires. Donc pendant que je prenais des cours des cours avancés, je n'avais en fait aucune voie pour obtenir des crédits universitaires ». je suis sure que j'étais rouge tomate maintenant. Je détestais admettre à quel point mon école était pauvre. Cela montrait juste à quel point j'étais pauvre.

« oh. Bien. Bien sur, vous pouvez passez le test si vous voulez. Néanmoins, ce ne sera pas avant plusieurs semaines. Donc vous devrez juste être patiente. Edward, pourquoi ne cherches-tu pas l'information pour Bella et nous pouvons reprendre notre discussion plus tard. »

« c'est bon Dr Cullen »je me demandais pourquoi il ne l'appelait pas Papa. Ne voulait-il pas que les gens sachent qu'ils étaient de la même famille. ? « Je peux dire qu'il n'y a rien à dire de plus et que rien ne peut être fait ; » Il dit tout cela en regardant à travers un meuble d'archivage. »voilà ». il lança un papier vers moi et sortit de la salle.

« Edward ! ». le professeur Cullen lui cria après. « je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il lui arrive. Il n'est pas aussi rude d'habitude. Bien Bella, je regarderais et te tiendrais au courant même si ce ne sera que dans quelques semaines. »

Avec un signe de tête, je fis demi tour et sortis du bureau. Que se passait-il donc ?


	4. Chapter 4

**bonjours à toutes et peut-être tous !**

**je voudrais commencer par remercier tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews et ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en alert/ favorite story ! merci ! c'est très encourageant et motivant. mais je vais arrêter de vous embêter et vous laisser savourer ! lol**

**voici un chapitre avec le point de vue d'Edward, je sais que vous étiez impatientes de savoir pourquoi il avait réagit comme ça ! il y en aura d'autres ! **

je tiens à signaler que ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas blablabla......

* * *

**EPOV**

J'avais finalement entamé mon dernier semestre à Northwestern. Je ne pouvais pas être plus satisfait à ce propose. Tous ces semestres passés à accumulé le plus d'heures possibles pour obtenir des crédits étaient en train de payer. Je voulais être diplômé ce semestre, avec le moins de crédits possibles à obtenir pour une raison. Le temps libre que j'avais, serait passé à me préparer pour ma future carrière. Mon plan était toujours d'entre à l'école de médecine, de devenir docteur tout comme père. J'étais encore très jeune quand je lui demandai ce qu'était son travail.

« Et bien, fils, je suis dans le domaine d'aider les gens ». je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire. S'il avait juste dit « je suis docteur » j'aurais compris. Mais à mon âge, sa réponse me montra comment il voyait vraiment la profession qu'il avait choisit, un acte de service opposé à une corvée. Je l'avais toujours admiré, mais quand je réalisai juste combien il honorait le fait d'être docteur, mon admiration grandit encore plus. Ainsi, quand je grandis, je ne cessais de lui poser des questions. Chaque réponse me prouva combien il adorait ce qu'il faisait.

Encore maintenant, je sais que ça manque à mon père de plus être à l'hôpital. Mais pendant de si nombreuses années, il avait fait des heures impossibles et quittait souvent précipitamment la maison pour aider une pauvre âme dans le besoin. Maintenant que tous les enfants étaient partis de la maison, ma mère et mon père voulaient profiter plus complètement de la compagnie de l'un et de l'autre.

C'était incroyable l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, surtout après toutes ces années. Ce genre d'amour et de dévotion était dur pour moi à envisager dans ma vie. C'est vrai, j'étais sorti et avais eu quelques petites amies pendant ces années, mais ça n'avait jamais été sérieux avec aucune d'entre elles. Si j'étais complètement honnête avec moi-même, elles étaient surtout là pour me soulager (_note de la traductrice :comme c'est joliment dit ! en gros pour le sexe !)_. Je ne suis pas fier de cela. J'étais surtout focalisé sur ma future carrière. Je me disais qu'une fois que j'aurais établit ma position dans le domaine médicale, je chercherais ma moitié. J'étais réellement trop occupé pour n'importe quelle forme de romance. Avec ce semestre relativement peu stressant, je pourrais me concentrer pour majorer aux examens. Rien ne se mettrait en travers de mon chemin pour accomplir cela.

Le seul bémol était la promesse que j'avais faite à mon père : être chargé d'étude pour ses nouveaux étudiants en biologie. En tant que major en biochimie, je vis que le cours était risible. Je sais que je peux sembler arrogant, mais ça semblait juste en dessous de mon niveau. Mais Carlisle insista qu'il avait besoin de mon aide, disant que quelqu'un d'« aussi qualifié » pourrait vraiment être bénéfique pour les nouveaux arrivants. Je ne pus lui dire non par amour et respect pour lui. Mon unique source de soulagement dans ce désordre était ma petite sœur Alice. Elle était elle-même en 1ère année, prenant la biologie pour compléter le nombre de ses crédits, et également dans mon labo. Au moins si je m'ennuyais, j'aurais Alice pour me divertir.

J'avais vraiment de la chance d'avoir ma famille si près. Nous avions toujours été proches, ce qui nous persuada tous les trois d'aller dans la même université. Emmett était mon camarade de chambre, naturellement, et quand il était parfois trop turbulent pour son propre bien, il m'aidait beaucoup à me départir de ma mauvaise humeur constante. Mon seul gros problème dans le fait de vivre avec lui était sa petite amie Rosalie. Je ne la détestais pas, mais je ne pouvais pas dire non plus que je l'appréciais. Elle est juste…Rosalie. Mais assez curieusement tous les deux allaient bien ensembles. Au moins Alice fréquentait quelqu'un que j'appréciais. Jasper était mon meilleur ami, pratiquement un membre de la famille. Et par chance, il était aussi à Northwestern, une année inférieure. Si seulement Alice et lui n'étaient pas aussi vocaux dans leur vie amoureuse (une des raisons pour laquelle j'avais choisit de ne pas partager de chambre avec lui. Beurk, c'est ma petite sœur !). en y pensant, Emmett et Rose étaient aussi comme cela. C'est juste perturbant de savoir ce qu'il se passe derrière les portes fermées et de l'entendre aussi parfois. Rien que d'y penser , cela me retourna l'estomac.

Emmett était parti un moment. Je savais qu'il finissait d'aider Alice. Il m'avait dit d'aller me relaxer un moment pendant qu'il apportait le dernier carton. Ce type était une machine. Avec toutes les merdes qu'Alice avait, j'étais épuisé (_Note de la traductrice: mon frère aussi a été super énervé quand il a du porté mes 10 cartons de livres !) _. Mais lui ne semblait pas s'en offusquer. Je l'avais probablement plus ralenti qu'aidé. Mais s'il était juste en train de finir avec Alice, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait si longtemps ? Quand on parle du loup…

« Mon pote, Eddie, je viens juste de rencontrer la fille parfaite pour toi ! ». Je secouai juste la tête à l'utilisation du surnom « Eddie » qu'Emmett employait parfois. Seulement lui pouvait m'appeler comme ça et s'en sortir. pour une raison quelconque, je méprisais le nom Eddie. C'était juste si juvénile.

« Em, combien de fois t'ai-je dit que je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour trouver une femme. Tu sais que je suis capable de faire ça. »

« bien sur, tu est capable de trouver une bonne baise, mais je te parle d'une fille que tu pourrais amener à la maison et présenter à maman. »

« Peu importe, Em, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Quand je serais prêt pour quelque chose de sérieux, je me trouverais une fille ».

« Donc tu ne veux même pas savoir son nom ou quoi que ce soit ? » il avait l'air si sincère que j'étais presque d'accord pour la rencontrer. Presque.

« Non sérieusement. Laisse tomber. »

Il laissa échapper un bas et profond soupir et s'allongea sur son lit. Oui, rien ne se mettrait sur le chemin de mes rêves. J'étais trop près pour laisser s'échapper la vie dont j'avais toujours rêvé.

Premier jour de cours et je suis déjà en retard ; le cours de Carlisle était mon premier et j'étais déjà en train de courir pour être à l'heure. Je suis normalement quelqu'un de ponctuel, mais depuis que j'avais été entrainé là-dedans, je n'étais pas pressé. De plus, je savais que je n'aurais pas de mal à trouver une place. Carlisle avait requis que je m'asseye devant pour l'aider en cas de besoin. Je savais qu'il y aurait plein de sièges libres devant puisque la plupart allaient s'assoir derrière. Vaguement, je me demandai où serait assise Alice. Mais quand j'entrai dans l'amphithéâtre, je la repérai tous de suite. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi petite, elle était vraiment dure à manquer. Portant ses plus nouvelles trouvailles, Alice était au dernier rang, au bout près de l'aile ; je m'approchai, lui souriant et j'allais lui demander de venir s'assoir près de moi, quand je remarquai son expression

Alice, éternellement excitée, était particulièrement exubérante à ce moment-là. Elle essayait d'attirer discrètement mon attention vers la personne près d'elle en déviant son regard dans la direction de la fille et en haussant ses sourcils vers moi. C'est une chance qu'elle ne louche pas vu la vitesse à laquelle ses yeux passaient de la fille à moi.

Curieux de la persistance d'Alice, je regardai la fille assise à ses côtés. Je remarquai sa beauté tout de suite. C'était définitivement la plus belle fille que j'avais vu sur le campus, ou même n'importe où en fait. Mais elle était juste cela, un beau visage. Je la regardai, quand elle croisa doucement mon regard. Je me préparais mentalement à une attitude séductrice, mais au lieu de cela, elle rougit. Le rose soudain sur ses joues semblait stupéfiant sur sa peau pâle. J'étais confus par sa réaction. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réponse. C'était étrange et très frustrant car j'étais tellement habitué aux filles se jetant sur moi, parfois littéralement, seulement pour avoir une réponse de moi. Je décidai de ne même pas ennuyer Alice ; elle restait apparemment avec la magnifique brunette. Je devais me rafraichir un peu les idées et me dirigeai vers le devant de la classe.

« J'aimerais souhaiter la bienvenue à tout le monde en classe », mon père commença, « je sais que ce sera un fantastique semestre pour nous tous ». oui fantastique était le bon mot pour décrire cette mystérieuse fille.

Pendant le reste de la semaine, j'eus du mal à tenir cette brunette éloignée de mes pensées. J'avais dû sembler étrange à Emmett, parce qu'il n'arrêta pas de me demander si j'allais bien chaque fois que je le voyais. J'essayais de faire comme si tout allait bien. Il n'était pas question que je laisse Emmett savoir qu'une fille avait de l'impact sur moi ou il serait sûr d'essayer de me caser.

C'était finalement vendredi et je ne pouvais pas être plus reconnaissant. J'essayais d'imaginer quelqu'un/ quelque chose pour arrêter de penser à cette fille énigmatique.

J'arrivai en avance à mon labo. Je pensai brièvement à appeler Alice pour marcher sur le campus tous les deux, jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'elle était probablement déjà en train de se préparer. Je ne comprendrai jamais la quantité d'efforts que les filles faisaient pour se préparer.

J'atteignis ma destination et m'assis, attendant impatiemment que le reste arrive. Les gens commençaient à entrer et je scannai la pièce pour trouver Alice. Rien pour l'instant et il était 14h exactement. Elle savait que je détestais les retards. Il était maintenant 14h10. Avec un soupir, je commençai à me lever et marchai vers la porte pour la fermer. J'étais en train de me présenter quand Alice arriva devant la porte à moitié fermée, marmonnant des excuses.

« Désolée, Edward, nous ne voulions pas être en reta.. oh ! » Je vis Alice trébucher alors qu'une fille vint la heurter. Elle semblait avoir rebondit sur le corps immobile d'Alice, comme si elle était faite de granite, et était en train de tomber quand instinctivement je la rattrapai.

Elle commença silencieusement à s'excuser, quand je réalisai qui c'était. Cette fille était** La** fille. La fille qui avait hanté **mes** pensées et mes rêves ces 4 derniers jours. Je jetais rapidement un œil à son apparence. Elle était bien trop sexy pour les cours. Beaucoup de filles portaient des vêtements plus provocants, mais l'apparence plus conservatrice de celle-ci émettait une attitude sexy qu'elles ne pourraient jamais atteindre. Je réalisai que ce devait être l'œuvre d'Alice car la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, elle était juste habillée d'un jean et d'un t-shirt.

« Désolée pour le dérange.. ». elle avait finalement levé la tête pour voir qui était son sauveur et rougit immédiatement, de cette même couleur dont je raffolais. Mais mon esprit travaillait à toute allure. Cela fit tilt. Alice, essayant d'avoir mon attention dans l'amphi, Alice habillant cette fille, Alice l'emmenant au labo. Elle essayait de me caser avec cette fille.

J'étais furieux. Pas que contre Alice. J'étais furieux contre cette _fille _qui semblait trop bien pour _mon_ propre bien. Et pourquoi ? pour que je m'accroche à une autre bimbo ? Même si elle était bien plus que belle, je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée d'une autre fille stupide.

« S'il vous plait, trouvez une place que nous puissions commencer ». elle semblait un peu effrayée par mon regard furieux et se précipita de l'autre côté de la classe. Je répétai mon introduction et du coin de l'œil je vis la fille devenir encore plus rouge. La fille stupide ! je ne laisserais pas ses belles rougeurs me distraire. Même si je me trouvai en train de regarder furtivement dans sa direction pour voir si elle m'observait.

L'heure avait à peine finit que j'étais dehors, sur le chemin pour voir Carlisle. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir gérer le fait d'être son chargé d'étude. Je pouvais juste l'imaginer, utilisant son manque d'intelligence comme excuse pour avoir un « tuteur ». il n'était pas question que je la laisse essayer de me séduire. Je ne pouvais pas l'accepter.

« Excusez-moi professeur Cullen ? Je peux vous parler un moment ? » Bon sang, pourquoi maintenant ? j'essayai de l'ignorer autant que possible mais ne pouvai m'empêcher d'écouter. Elle se présenta comme Bella et je trouvai que cela lui allait bien. Belle. Oui elle l'était. Quand elle commença à parler du test de placement, j'abandonnai l'idée de l'ignorer.

« j'ai parcourut le contenu du cours et j'ai remarqué que j'avais déjà tout appris ». J'étais content que mon père demande pourquoi elle suivait ce cours parce qu'à ce point je voulais désespérément savoir.

Je vis avec crainte qu'elle rougissait furieusement en expliquant que son école n'offrait pas de cours préparatoires. Pourquoi devrait-elle être embarrassée à propos de son intelligence ? Ne réalisait-elle pas qu'une fille intelligente était de loin la plus belle ? mince, ma haine envers elle était complètement hors de propos. J'aurais du savoir qu'Alice n'essaierait pas de me caser avec une bimbo. Parce qu'elle n'était absolument pas l'une d'elles. Elle était sublime et intelligente, une dangereuse combinaison. Je ne pouvais plus être dans cette pièce avec elle parce que je pourrais laisser aller et essayer de la connaitre. Comme je l'avais dit avant, je ne pouvais pas me laisser distraire. Et elle était la parfaite distraction pour moi.

Donc c'était tout ce que je pouvais faire pour ne pas fuir hors de la pièce, juste là. Je lui donnais le papier que Carlisle avait demandé et quittai la pièce aussi vite que possible sans courir pour autant. J'entendis mon père crier après moi, mais je m'en fichais. Je devais sortir et je devais faire quelque chose pour oublier Bella.

Mais quand j'allai dans ma chambre, je découvris que je n'avais aucun désir de faire quoi que ce soit excepté penser à Bella. Je me rappelai les détails que j'avais essayé d'occulter. Elle était si belle. Ses cheveux bruns et doux comme la soie sentaient la fraise (chose que j'avais noté quand je l'avais attrapé) et encadrait parfaitement son magnifique visage. Ses yeux stupéfiants étaient couleur chocolat mais avec la plus subtile touche d'or, qui m'hypnotisait. Ses lèvres étaient d'un rose naturel, captivant et semblaient faites pour être goutées. Alors que je me rappelai la sensation de son corps dans mes bras, je remerciai silencieusement Alice pour le choix de ses vêtements. Ils moulaient ses courbes, juste aux bons endroits.

Bon sang. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire à propos de cette attraction grandissante envers Bella ? Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de l'ignorer. Peut-être alors que je pourrais l'oublier et recommencer à me concentrer sur l'école de médecine.

* * *

**alors ????**

**vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire si vous voulez la suite ! je pense que ce ne sera pas avant la semaine prochaine (semaines très chargées en ce moment à la fac !)**

XoXo


	5. Chapter 5

**Encore une fois merci à tous pour vos reviews, ce chapitre était plutôt long à traduire mais ça commence à devenir intéressant !!!!**

**dès le prochain chapitre y aura plus d'action ! lol**

**merci à toutes celles qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs histoires favorites aussi !! n'hésitez pas à continuer !! **

**dans ce chapitre on alterne les pov Bella et pov Edward  
**

* * *

**Bpov**

Au moment où j'atteignis la porte de ma chambre , je fulminais et j'étais sur le point de pleurer. Je ne comprenais pas. J'essayai d'arrêter mais les pensées envers cet Edward ne cessaient m'envahir. J'étais si déçue, blessée, confuse. Il était si beau et bien sur j'avais laissé mon esprit s'interroger sur un possible nous. Je savais que ces « possibilités » étaient en fait impossibles. Il était bien trop beau pour moi et ce n'était pas que le fait que je n'étais pas aussi attirante. Je devais l'avoir dégouté, ou au moins c'était comme ça qu'il m'avait regardé, et cela m'avait vraiment blessée.

Et pourquoi voulait-il changer de labo ? j'essayai de rationaliser le fait que ce ne pouvait pas être à cause de moi. Il ne me connaissait même pas. Et ses regards meurtriers à mon égard semblaient être une coïncidence, tout comme le fait qu'aussitôt que j'étais entrée dans le bureau du professeur Cullen, il avait essayé de son mieux de sortir aussi vite que possible. Je ne pouvais cesser d'y penser. Je n'avais encore jamais été traitée comme cela avant.

J'ouvrai violemment la porte, espérant désespérément être seule. Malheureusement, la chance n'était pas de mon côté, Alice était là. Je commençai à crier avant de l'avoir réellement regardé.

« Putain Alice ? tu n'aurais pas pu mentionner le fait que ton frère était notre chargé d'étude ? qu'est-ce que tu essayais de faire ? Un petit avertissement à propos de son attitude aurait été bien. Tu as vu comment il me regardait ? Si les regards pouvais tuer je serais six pieds sous terre maintenant. Et tout ça parce qu'on était en retard ? » Puis je vis son visage. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de son visage. « Oh Alice, je suis désolée d'avoir crié. Je n'aurais pas du m'en prendre à toi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ton frère est un trou du cul. Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que ton frère était notre chargé d'étude.

Elle secoua la tête lentement. « Belle, c'_est _ma faute. Complètement, 100 fois ma faute. J'aurais du te le dire. Mais quand je t'ai rencontré, j'ai su ». elle fit une pause une seconde avant de continuer. « J'ai juste su que tu étais différente, spéciale. Et j'ai su, ou au moins j'ai pensé, que tu serais parfaite pour Edward ». je n'avais réellement aucune idée des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait gardé secrète l'identité de son frère. Et même, je ne me serais jamais attendue à une telle explication.

« Alice de quoi est-ce que tu parles bon sang ? »

« Bella, tu ne comprends totalement la situation. J'aime Edward , et c'est un bon garçon, vraiment, mais il est tellement incomplet. Sa vie entière a été consacrée et dédiée à accomplir ce but d'être docteur tout comme notre père. Il s'interdit d'expérimenter n'importe quelle sorte de vraie romance, par peur d'être distrait et même s'il a toujours été un bon et heureux frère , je ne l'ai jamais vu joyeux. Notre famille entière sent qu'il est en train de manquer la chose la plus importante dans sa vie : l'amour".

Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce que je venais faire dans tout ça. mais comme si elle se rappelait, Alice continua.

« Edward a fréquenté plein de filles, mais aucune d'elles n'avaient beaucoup de consistance. Et quand toi et moi parlions et apprenions à nous connaitre, j'ai réalisé que tu étais la fille parfaite pour lui. Tu a l'apparence, le cerveau, le sens de l'humour, l'honnêteté brutal dont une personne comme Edward a besoin. »

« tu as oublié le chose la plus importante Alice. » elle eut l'air désorientée. « Mon habileté à voyager dans l'air » elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle sourit faiblement et laissa échapper un petit rire. « mais Alice, sois sérieuse. »

« Je suis sérieuse. Tu ne te vois apparemment pas clairement, mais moi si. Toi et Edward seriez parfait. Et j'ai merdé. Je sais qu'il s'est sentit attiré par toi. Je connais mon frère. Mais maintenant je pense qu'il a réalisé mes plans pour vous mettre ensemble et il fera tout ce qu'il peu pour empêcher que cela se produise, même si ça signifie être un con. Bella, que puis-je faire pour réparer cela ?"

Autant avais-je rêvé d'Edward ces derniers, que je savais comment lui répondre.

« laisse juste tomber Alice. C'est ce que tu peux faire. Promets-moi que tu n'essaieras pas de nous mettre ensemble. Nous n'avons même plus besoin de parler de lui sauf si c'est important pour les cours ou pour quelque chose à faire avec ta famille. » Cela surprit définitivement Alice. Mais elle hocha la tête si férocement que je sus qu'elle tiendrait sa promesse.

« Je pense que je vais envoyer un email à Renée maintenant que notre internet fonctionne. Je n'en ai pas eu la chance jusque là et je suis sure qu'elle doit ronger son frein en attendant un email. »

Je mis mes écouteurs et allumai mon ipod. Tegan et Sara, « Walking with a Gost » commença a jouer. Même si la chanson était rythmée, cela aidait à me calmer et me relaxer. La musique avait toujours un effet cathartique sur moi. Alors que je laissais toutes les tensions des évènements de la journée s'échapper, j'ouvris les 20 emails de Renée. Je les lus rapidement en diagonale, notant la panique présente dans chacun.

_Maman, _

_Hey, désolée que ça ait pris si longtemps pour envoyé un email, mais il a fallut un moment pour qu'internet soit installé dans ma chambre. Jusque là tout va merveilleusement bien. J'ai une camionnette ; merci à John et Jane (Charlie te l'as dit ?). et j'ai la plus incroyable des camarades de chambre, Alice ; Elle est très marrante et je pense que tu l'adorerais._

« bien sur qu'elle m'adorerait, quelle question ! » Ah Alice avait retrouvé son humeur habituelle.

_Son père est l'un de mes professeurs. Tu peux croire ça ? et son frère Emmett est super sympa et nous a aidé Charlie et moi à rentrer toutes mes affaires. Tu devrais le voir, Maman. Il est gigantesque ! Mais vraiment sympa. Comme un grand nounours. Oh et elle a un autre frère qui est aussi ici._

_Les cours se passent bien. Mais c'est seulement la première semaine donc continue à croiser les doigts !_

_Plein d'amour_

_Bella_

J'espérais qu'elle ne remarque pas mon manque de détails sur Edward. Je n'avais même pas prévu de le mentionner, mais j'avais commencé à parler de sa famille et ça s'y était glissé.

Alors que je finissais l'email, « "Shut Up and Let Me Go" de The Ting Tings passait dans mon ipod. Tout à coup, sans vraiment y penser, je dis deux mots à Alice que je n'avais pensée entendre sortir de ma propre bouche.

« Allons danser. » Je pensais qu'Alice s'évanouirait sous le choc, mais elle se reprit rapidement.

« qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? »

« Et bien, j'étais en train d'écouter The Ting Things et le rythme m'a vraiment donné envie de danser. Et puis j'ai encore jamais été en boite. C'était pas trop mon style au lycée. Mais j'ai envie d'expérimenter de nouvelles choses, tu vois ? » le sourire qu'elle me fit avait presque l'air diabolique.

« mais je croyais que tu étais une plaie. Comment veux-tu danser ? »

« oh, et bien je ne sais pas danser, au moins pas dans au sens traditionnel du terme. Mais je peux essayer Alice. Ça j'en suis sure ! » Waouh. Je ne savais pas d'où venait cette confiance, mais j'aimais ça. Il était temps pour la nouveauté et tenter que Bella se présente au monde.

« Alice, tu sais quoi faire. Pense juste à moi comme ta Barbie grandeur nature et fais de moi ce que tu veux ». Alice était comme morte et arrivée au paradis.

**EPOV**

J'étais toujours en train de penser à Bella, ce qui devenait de plus en plus dangereux pour ma santé mentale, quand Emmett revint de classe.

« Eddie, comment ça va frérot ?

« pas trop, ratatiné et près à passer l'arme à gauche », Je répondis grinçant. Je savais que cette réponse ferait se tordre Emmett. Il adorait Jim Carey dans Menteur, menteur. Sur ce, il roula sur le sol, riant sur les fesses.

« Bon sang, petit frère, tu es de bonne humeur. Que se passe-t-il, il y a de l'action ou quoi ? » est-ce que j'étais de bonne humeur. Hum ? je pensais trop à Bella pour remarquer. Aussi je me demandai, pourquoi étais-je si excité ?

A ce moment-là le téléphone d'Emmett sonna.

« Allo» répondit-il. « Oh, quoi de neuf la petite ? » Il y eut une pause tandis qu'Emmett écoutait ce qui je supposais était Alice, à cause du surnom «la petite ». « Ouai, ça serait super. J'appelle Rosalie et je lui dit… Attends, t'as dit quoi ». j'entendis mon nom à travers le téléphone.

« qu'y a-t-il à propos de moi ». je devins curieux

« Bon sang Edward, comment as-tu développé une ouïe super développée ? » mais il retourna à sa conversation avec Alice. « Oui, il a entendu son nom ». il y eut une extrêmement longue pause cette fois. « et bien, je ne pense pas que je puisse ne pas lui dire maintenant…, ok, mais qu'est-ce que je lui dis ? … merci pour l'aide… Ok, à plus. Bye. »

« Em, à propos de quoi était-ce ? »

« En fait, Alice a appelé pour voir si Rose et moi voulions aller en boite avec elle et Jasper, et… »

« Oh, elle pensait que je ne voudrais pas y aller aussi ? »

« Non, c'est pas ça ». Emmett avait l'air nerveux.

« Ne me mens pas Emmett. Je sais qu'elle pense que je suis frigide parfois. Mais je veux y aller. »c'était l'opportunité parfaite pour oublier Bella.

« Ok, ouai mais c'est pas ça Edward. Ecoute… »

« Emmett, sérieusement, ne t'en fais pas. Je veux m'amuser un peu ce soir. Tu devrais te dépêcher et appeler Rose. Tu sais qu'il lui faut des heures pour se préparer. Je vais aller faire quelques courses, mais je serais vite de retour et prêt à temps quand on devra partir ». Et après cela, je me dirigeai vers la porte pour partir.

« Uh.. ok. Mais Edward ? »

Je me tournai pour lui faire face. « ouai ? »

« Oh.. juste.. à plus tard ». étrange. Peu importe, ce soir devrait m'aider pour mon problème grandissant.

**BPOV**

J'étais en train de regretter d'avoir voulut jouer à Barbie Bella. Alice avait été suffisamment dingue quand elle m'avait habillé pour aller en cours. Maintenant elle était en pleine frénésie, plongée dans tous ses vêtement pour me trouver la tenue parfaite. Je crois qu'elle avait des difficultés à trouver la tenue parfaite pour aller en boite parce que toute mon armoire consistait en jeans, t-shirts deux jupes et deux tops. Aucun d'entre eux ne passerait le jugement critique d'Alice.

« ça y ait. » s'exclama-t-elle soudainement. « demain, nous allons faire une virée shopping plus que nécessaire. Pas d'exceptions ! » Je soupirai juste et laisser tomber, pour l'instant.

Elle reporta toute son attention sur sa propre penderie, probablement désespérée à ce point. En considérant ses 1m50, je doutais qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit qui m'aille.

« Hmm… je me demande. » Avant que j'ai une chance de demander, Alice sortit une robe magnifique. J'étais loin d'être le genre de fille qui aimait se pomponner. Mais cette robe me donna envie de la mettre et de faire ressortir mes atouts ( au moins le peu que j'avais). Elle avait un dos nus et des manches ballons ce qui rendait mes bras particulièrement harmonieux. Le bas de la robe était évasé. Le meilleur, ou le pire selon le point de vue était la couleur. Elle était couleur émeraude, de la même teinte que les yeux d'Edward. Voir cette couleur m'envoya instantanément des images de cet homme rude, arrogant, stupide, intelligent et incroyablement beau.

Ma respiration s'accéléra alors que j'imaginai Edward me voyant dans cette robe. Je suis presque sure qu'Alice n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi j'hyperventilais, parce qu'elle essaya de me convaincre de la porter, comme si j'en avais besoin.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Belle, elle aura l'air incroyable sur toi. Je sais qu'elle t'ira comme un gant. » Elle me l'a tendit, guettant ma réaction avec appréhension. Alors que je me déshabillai consciencieusement, Alice remarqua mes sous-vêtements.

« Bella tu ne peux pas porter une culotte vert pomme et un soutien gorge de sport avec une robe comme ça ! tu n'as rien de plus sexy ? ». J'hésitai pendant une minute, effrayée d'expliquer pourquoi j'avais de la lingerie sexy en ma possession.

« Uh oui… Je peux mettre ça. ». Alice regarda par-dessus mon épaule alors que j'essayai rapidement d'attraper le soutien gorge et la culotte que je n'avais jamais portés. J'entendis un halètement venir de juste à côté de moi. Tout à coup, mes mains étaient vides et alors que je me tournai je vis Alice papillonner avec la lingerie dans les siennes. Comment avait-elle bougé aussi vite ?

« Où les as-tu eu ? » Elle désigna un string violet avec des lacets et le soutien gorge assorti. Je l'avais essayé juste une fois et rougis alors que je me rappelai qu'il couvrait à peine mes mamelons. Elle était clairement choquée qu'ils m'appartiennent. J'étais moi-même choquée.

« Hmm.. c'était un cadeau. »

« de QUI ? »merde. Je savais que cette question était inévitable mais une fille a le droit d'espérer non ?

« mon ex petit-ami ». A en juger par son expression, Alice ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

« Qui ? quoi ? Où ? Quand ? Comment ? » elle s'énerva et en perdit ses mots, pour une fois.

« Ecoute, je promets de tout t'expliquer, mais plus tard ok ? S'il te plait ?plaidais-je quand je vis son expression. « Je n'aime pas vraiment en parler et je ne veux pas ruiner mon humeur pour la soirée ok ? rappelle-toi, ma première fois en boite ? genre le gros évènement. » Je pouvais presque entendre le combat intérieur auquel Alice faisait face. Questionner ou ne pas questionner ?

« Ok, mais tu me le _diras_. Maintenant, change de sous-vêtements et enfile cette robe. » Je la fis se tourner tandis que je me dévêtissai. J'étais toujours timide à l'idée de me retrouver nue devant quelqu'un. Mais Alice me fit promettre de lui montrer de quoi j'avais l'air avec les sous-vêtements. Donc quand je fus couverte, si on peut dire, je lui dis qu'elle pouvait se retourner.

« Zut Bella, tu es S-E-X-X-Y. si je n'aimais pas Jasper, je penserais à jouer pour l'autre équipe pendant un moment ». Je brûlais de la chaleur provenant de mon visage maintenant.

« Tais-toi Alice. » elle était hystérique.

« Mais sérieusement, c'est hot . Maintenant la robe. Tu ne peux vraiment pas aller en boite comme ça. Bien que je sois sure que ça ne dérangerait aucun des garçons. »

Je mis la robe aussi vite que je le pouvais. Alice avait raison. Elle m'allait en effet comme un gant, moulant incroyablement mes fesses, bien que m'arrivant à mi-cuisses.

« Waouh, Bella. Tu est parf… Attends, on oublie la partie la plus cruciale de la tenue, les CHAUSSURES ! »

« ok mais je _sais_ que nous n'avons pas la même pointure. Il n'y a rien que je puisse porter dans cette armoire ».

Les yeux d'Alice étincelèrent alors qu'elle pensait à quelque chose. Elle vola jusqu'à son lit et sortir du dessous une boite avec le nom Jimmy Choo écrit dessus. Je ne suis peut être pas à la mode mais je reconnus ce nom, au moins. Et ce nom signifiait cher.

« Alice, quoi ? Non. »

« Bella écoute. J'ai trouvé ces chaussures _en solde_. Et je les adorais. Mais il n'avait pas ma pointure. Je les ai prise quand même en sachant qu'elle pourraient être utiles. De plus, elles sont parfaites ! Tu verras ce que je veux dire ». Elle ouvrit la boite et révéla une paire de pompes de la même couleur que la lingerie que je portais.

« Waouh. » elles étaient à talons, avec une ouverture de peau près de l'orteil ; je les essayai et elles m'allaient. Je me sentais comme Cendrillon essayant les pantoufles de verre. Maintenant il me fallait un prince pour aller avec.

« ce sont les tiennes maintenant, tu sais ?" Elle sourit et commença à travailler sur mes cheveux et mon maquillage.

Finalement nous fûmes prêtes. Alice était plus que magnifique dans une robe bustier noir moulante. Ses talons roses avaient l'air d'armes. Si un mec l'énervait, tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était d'en retirer une et de le poignarder avec.

« alors Alice, où va-t-on ? ». demandais-je alors que nous sortions de la chambre. Je commençai à devenir nerveuse, doutant de mon habileté à danser dans une robe et avec des chaussures comme ça. Je marchais plus lentement qu'en temps normal, essayant d'éviter de tomber sur les fesses, ou même pire, sur mon visage.

« Oh, on va à l'Underground. C'est censé être assez chic, de plus mon vieil ami James y est barman, donc tu sais, on aura pas de problème pour boire ! Oh et ce soir c'est leur soirée old school, donc on dansera sur des musiques des années 80 et 90. Fun non ? » Je ne pensais pas que ce soit le bon moment pour révéler le fait que je n'avais encore jamais bu. « Oh, tu ne devrais probablement pas mentionner James devant mes frères, ou Jasper en fait. Ils ne l'aiment pas, pour je ne sais quelle raison. »

« Oh ok. Ça a l'air bien. Comment y va-t-on ? »

« Nous y allons avec Em et Rose dans sa voiture. » Alors que nous arrivions près du parking, je remarquais que nous dirigions vers un Hummer orange claire (_NDLT: c'est une marque de 4/4_). C'était un monstre. Comment quelqu'un pouvait avoir besoin de ça ? Alice nota mon expression.

« Je sais, c'est un peu beaucoup, non ? Mais la devise d'Emmett a toujours été « Vois grand où rentre chez toi » (_NDLT: en fait ça donne mieux en anglais "Go big or go home" mais je savais pas comment traduire, si quelqu'un a une idée ..._). Oh merde, c'est quoi ce bordel Emmett ? chuchota-t-elle, la dernière partie plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose.

Je remarquais non pas 3 mais 4 silhouettes près du Hummer. Alors que nous nous approchions, je les reconnus comme étant Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper et nul autre qu'Edward.

« Oh, merde Alice. Tu te rappelles que tu étais censée m'avertir ? »

« Bien..ok, voilà. Je suppose que quand j'ai appelé Emmett pour les inviter Rose et lui, Edward a du entendre. J'ai dit à Emmett de faire en sorte qu'il ne vienne pas. Apparemment il n'a pas fait du bon boulot. Je suis désolée. » Elle avait vraiment l'air désolée. Je supposais que je n'avais plus qu'à l'ignorer toute la soirée.

Je ne voulais pas regarder Edward, sachant que je serais embarrassée. Donc je regardai Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper. Ils avaient tous l'air si beaux. Emmett portait un jean noir qui était censé être large. Mais avec la taille des jambes d'Emmett, ce n'était pas possible. Il avait une simple chemise blanche boutonnée. Sympa et décontracté mais tout de même stupéfiant sur lui.

Rosalie portait une robe rouge sans bretelles. Elle lui moulait le buste et s'évasait au niveau de la taille, accentuant encore plus sa silhouette parfaite. Ses talons aiguille avaient des rubans qui s'enroulaient autour de ses chevilles. Comment pouvait on danser avec des chaussures pareilles ? Je pensais que j'avais l'air pas mal jusqu'à ce que je vois le top model Rosalie. Je recommençais à me sentir ordinaire.

Jasper était plutôt fringuant dans un simple pantalon noir et une chemise bleue pâle qui rappelait la couleur de ses yeux et rendaient encore plus sexy ses boucles blondes. Il était habillé de manière plus formelle qu'Emmett, mais semblait tout aussi décontracté dans sa tenue.

Je décidai qu'un coup d'œil à Edward ne pouvait pas blesser. Juste un regard curieux, me disais-je. Mais alors que je tournais mon attention vers son corps, je ne pus détourner mon regard. Il portait un pantalon noir à fine rayures grises qui moulait ses jambes à la perfection. Je savais que si je tournais la tête je pourrais voir à quel point il moulait bien ses fesses. Cela me rappela la première fois que je l'avais vu. Il portait une chemise noire avec les manches remontées et les premiers boutons défaits. Je pouvais presque voir les muscles de son torse par cette petite ouverture. Les vêtements qu'il portait étaient formels, mais ils les portaient si naturellement qu'on aurait dit il avait juste enfilé la première chose que sa main avait touchée.

Jasper se rua immédiatement au coté d'Alice, l'accueillant d'un baiser. Je me sentais comme une intruse, aussi je me rapprochai de l'engin d'Emmett (J'avais du mal à l'appeler une voiture alors que c'était clairement beaucoup plus que ça). Rose et Emmett étaient en pleine conversation, ce qui ne laissait qu'Edward et moi.

« Bella, pas vrai ? « J'étais trop occupée à mémoriser la douceur et le velouté de sa voix pour remarquer qu'il était en train de me parler. « Heu.. Salut. Je voulais juste me présenter formellement, depuis la dernière fois où je n'ai pas trop eu… l'occasion. » Il prit une profonde inspiration et expira lentement. « Je suis Edward. Ravi de te rencontrer ». Il me regarda, attendant.

« Oh je suis _désolée_ ? tu étais en train de _me_ parler ? je pensais que quelqu'un comme toi ne gaspillerait pas son temps avec quelqu'un comme moi. Et j'aimerais pourvoir dire la même chose à propos de te rencontrer. » J'essayai de répondre avec la voix la plus glaciale que je pouvais.

Edward était stupéfait. Le choc tourna vite à la colère. « Et bien, excuse-moi d'essayer d'être poli. » Il s'assit juste et me fixa, furieux donc je décidai de tourner rapidement les talons et de réduire la distance entre moi et le Hummer d'Emmett. Juste quand je pensais avoir fait une sortie dramatique, mon talon se coinça dans un trou de la chaussée et je commençai à tomber. Je grognai intérieurement. Pas maintenant ! Je fermai les yeux et m'apprêtai à me protéger avec mes mains. Mais tout comme la première fois où j'avais rencontré Edward, il m'attrapa avant que je ne heurte le sol. J'allais le remercier mais ses mots me firent mordre ma langue.

« peut –être que tu devrais travailler à regarder où tu marche. » Il avait l'air ennuyé maintenant. « Tu ne manquerais pas de tomber aussi souvent ainsi. Oh non, il n'avait pas dit ça.

« Et peut-être que tu devrais travailler à ne pas être un tel âne arrogant »

J'entendis Alice et rire et crier « woohoo ! » dans ma direction. Je n'avais pas réalisé que notre petite interaction avait eu un public.

« Tu gères Bella ! « dit la voix tonitruante d'Emmett

« Quoi Emmett ? » Edward lança un regard furieux à son frère, qui souriait, penaud.

« C'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut entendre une fille te répondre Edward. D'habitude elles mouillent juste leurs petites culottes au simple son de ta voix, même si tu te comporte comme un âne. «

Je ne pouvais pas croire que Rosalie ait eu le cran de lui dire ça. il fulminait et je pouvais presque voir la fumée sortir de ses oreilles tellement il était contrarié.

A ce moment, je voulais désespérément fuir en sécurité à l'intérieur de la voiture d'Emmet. J'atteignais la porte mais elle ne s'ouvrait pas.

« c'est verrouillé ». La voix d'Edward avait l'air encore plus sexy quand il était énervé, si c'était possible.

« Merci du renseignement » dis-je sarcastiquement. Je me trouvais en face de la portière de la voiture, trop embarrassée et en colère pour regarder le groupe.

Je sentis une main chaude sur mon épaule. Le pouce de la main caressa gentiment ma peau nue. Bien que le contact était chaud, un frisson parcourut ma colonne.

« je suis désolé » entendis-je Edward murmurer. Il semblait que ce soit sa peau sur la mienne qui m'affecte aussi intensément. Je me tournai pour le regarder. Il avait une expression triste sur le visage. « je suis un âne. Tu devrais juste m'ignorer. C'est probablement mieux comme ça. »

« Et qu'est ce que ça signifie ? »

Edward ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répondre, quand Emmett réclama l'attention de tout le monde.

« Ok, donc avant qu'on parte on doit juste décider de notre chauffeur pour la soirée. Des suggestions ?

J'aurais été volontaire si nous avions roulé dans autre chose que ce Hummer. Ma camionnette était grosse, mais elle était aussi ancienne, et beaucoup beaucoup moins chère que le Hummer. Je n'eus pas besoin de m'inquiéter de trouver un chauffeur cependant, car tout le monde, à part Edward, cria en même temps.

« Edward !»

« putain qu'est-ce qu'il y a ??! »

« Oh, Edward, on pensait juste à toi. Quelqu'un d'aussi concentré que toi ne devrait pas avoir à s'inquiéter d'une gueule de bois pour le distraire ». Alice ricana.

« Bien, mais ça signifie que je conduis. »

« Et bien, heu. » répondit Emmett

« Oh pas qu'au retour. Mais là aussi. C'est mon droit en tant que chauffeur désigné. » Emmett commença à protester mais après un moment accepta. Il ne voulait pas être choisi comme chauffeur pour la soirée. Il lança les clés à Edward et cria « c'est partit ». On aurait dit un gamin de dix ans. Rosalie ouvrit la portière arrière et tout le monde grimpa dedans. Je remarquai qu'il n'y avait que 5 places.

« Comment va-t-on rentrer ?

« Ne t'inquiète pas Bella. On se serrera. Toutes les trois, nous sommes petites et dieu merci Jasper n'est pas aussi imposant qu'Emmett » rit Alice de l'intérieur de la voiture.

Je réalisai que j'allais avoir du mal à grimper avec une robe aussi moulante que celle-là et aussi courte. Je jetais un rapide regard autour pour être sure que personne ne me regarde, remontai un peu ma robe et essayai de grimper à l'intérieur. L'une de mes jambes étaient levée sur la marche, mais alors que j'essayai de me hisser, j'entendis un halètement venir de derrière moi, tournai mon regard et vis Edward matant mes fesses. Apparemment je n'avais pas bien vérifié.

Une douce brise frappa ma peau nue et je réalisai, trop tard, que j'avais remontée ma robe un peu trop. J'avais exhibé mes fesses devant Edward. Merde. En en prenant conscience, je perdis ma prise sur la voiture

Encore une fois, avant que je tombe, Edward était là pour me rattraper.

« Peut-être que je devrais me payer pour te rattraper et être sur que tu ne tomberas pas toutes les cinq minutes. » Il rit en m'installant dans l'Hummer d'Emmett. Encore amusé, Edward s'installa à la place du conducteur et sortit du parking.

Je remarquai qu'il me regardait dans le rétroviseur souvent, ses yeux rieurs. A chaque fois que je l'attrapais en train de me regarder je soupirais d'ennui. Cela causa seulement un nouvel accès d'hilarité. Le fait qu'il soit si sexy en riant m'énerva encore plus.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Encore que quelques unes de plus me feraient plaisir ! **

**désolée pour le retard j'ai eu des semaines de folie ! J'avais pas trop le temps de traduire ! **

**Voilà la sortie en boite ! Vous apprécierez la fin du chapitre !je demande juste de l'indulgence pour la traduction des chansons, c'est pas trop mon truc.  
**

**Merci à toutes ! j'essaierai de publier en fin de semaine !!**

* * *

Nous ne roulions pas depuis longtemps quand j'entendis une chanson passer à la radio que je reconnus.

_Is this the real life_

_ (est-ce la vraie vie ?)_

"oh mon Dieu" crièrent de joie Alice et Rosalie

_Is it just fantasy (est-ce juste un fantasme ?)_

« Oh non » entendis-je Edward grogner

_Caught in a landslide _

_(attrapé dans un raz-de-marée)_

_No escape from reality_

_ (pas d'échappatoire à la réalité)_

« Oh oui ! » Jasper et Emmett criaient de joie.

« Bon sang, mais que se passe-t-il ? » demandai-je

« Eh bien, une nuit on était tous allongés en train de regarder Wayne's World et j'ai décidé que ce serait amusant d'apprendre les paroles de Bohemian Rhapsody pour pouvoir chanter dessus. Maintenant à chaque fois que ça passe nous DEVONS chanter avec. Le mieux, c'est que nous faisons chanter à Edward la voix de tête parce que ça l'embarrasse. » Alice se balança en riant silencieusement.

« Quoi »

« Ecoute juste. Tu verras ce que je veux dire. Il doit chanter. On a fait une promesse. » Jasper commença à bouger ses doigts comme s'il jouait du piano tandis qu'Alice et Rosalie se balançaient gentiment en rythme.

_Mama, just killed a man _

_(Maman, vient juste de tuer un homme)_

_Put a gun against his head _

_(Mis un pistolet sur sa tête)_

_Pulled my trigger now he's dead_

_ (appuyé sur la gachette maintenant il est mort). _

Je devais lutter pour m'empêcher de sourire ; cela arriva rapidement. Je pensais que sa voix était sexy lorsqu'il parlait. Mais La voix d'Edward en train de chanter était incroyable. Comment un homme pouvait-il chanter aussi bien ?

_Mama, life had just begun _

_(Maman, la vie vient juste de commencer)_

_But now I've gone and thrown it all away _

_(Mais maintenant je suis parti et je l'ai jeté au loin)_

_Mama, ooo, didn't mean to make you cry _

_(maman, ooh, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer)_

_If I'm not back again this time tomorrow _

_(Si je ne suis pas reviens pas cette fois demain)_

_Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters _

_(continue, continue, comme si rien ne comptait vraiment) _

_Je pouvais dire qu'Edward essayait de ne pas y prendre de plaisir. Le coin de ses lèvres ne cessait de s'étirer joyeusement. Il me regarda à travers le rétroviseur, cette fois incapable de ne pas sourire. Quand le deuxième couplet commença, Edward était vraiment dedans. _

_Too late, my time has come,_

_(trop tard, mon temps est venu)_

_Sends shivers down my spine_

_(Envoyant des frissons dans ma colonne vertébrale)_

_Body's aching all the time_

_(mon corps courbaturé tout le temps)_

_Goodbye everybody, I've got to go_

_(aurevoir tout le monde, je dois partir)_

_Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth_-

_(je dois te laisser tout derrière et faire face à la réalité)_.

Dieu, sa voix était même encore plus sexy quand il grognait ces mots.

_Mama, ooo, _Alice et Rose l'accompagnèrent sur_ any way the wind blows (de toutes les manières que le vent souffle)_

_I don't wanna die_

_(je ne veux pas mourir)_

_I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all._

_(J'espère parfois n'être jamais né)_

Emmett commença à jouer de l'air guitare comme un pro. Il devait beaucoup avoir pratiqué cela pour être autant dans le timing. Je regardai vers Alice et la vis bondir sur son siège. Elle attendait impatiemment la partie suivante de la chanson.

_I see a little silhouetto of a man_

(je vois la petite silhouette d'un homme)

Maintenant tout le monde chantait dans la voiture. _Scaramouche, scaramouche, will you do the fandango_

_(Scaramouche, scaramouche, feras tu le fandango)_

_Thunderbolts and lightning, very, very frightening, me_

_(les coups de foudre et les éclairs m'effraient beaucoup, beaucoup)_

_Galileo _(les filles)_, Galileo _(puis les garçons)

_Galileo, Galileo_

_Galileo Figaro, magnifico_

_I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me_

_(Je suis juste un pauvre garcon que personne n'aime)_

_He's just a poor boy from a poor family_

_Il est juste un pauvre garcon d'une pauvre famille)_

_Spare him his life from this monstrosity_

_(épargne sa vie de cette monstruosité)_

Je souris à cela. Edward était tout sauf pauvre et je doute que sa vie soit une monstruosité. De ce que je savais, il vivait une vie avec beaucoup de plaisirs.

_Easy come easy go will you let me go_

_(Viens facilement pars facilement, me laisseras tu y aller)_

_Bismilah! No! we will not let you go, let him go_-

_(Bismilah ! Non! Nous te laisserons pas partir, laisse le partir)_

_Will not let you go, let me go_

_(Ne te laisserons pas partir, laisse moi partir)_

_Will not let you go, let me go_

_(Ne te laisserons pas partir, laisse moi partir)_

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no_

_Mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go_

_Beelzebub has a devil set aside for him, for me, for me!_

_(Beelzebub a un demon installé à ses côté, pour moi, pour moi !_).

Ils étaient tous bizarrement en harmonie, comme une version absurde de la famille Partridge…Attendez, était-ce Edward qui faisait la note la plus haute ? Bordel de merde !

Avec cela, tout le monde commençait à bouger la tête de manière enthousiaste.

« Allez Bella ! » entendis-je Alice crier par-dessus la musique. « c'est tout toi ! » Elle me pointa et je sentis une vague de confiance alors que je fixais le reflet d'Edward dans le rétroviseur lui destinant mes paroles.

_So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye_

_(Ainsi tu crois que tu peux me lapider et me cracher au visage)_

_So you think you can love me and leave me to die_

_(Ainsi tu crois que tu peux m'aimer et me laisser mourir)_

_Oh, baby, can't do this to me baby_

_(Oh, bébé, tu ne peux pas me faire ça)_

_Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta hear_

_(je vais juste partir, juste être hors de portée)  
_

Je vis Edawrd me regarder pendant que je chantais. Je remarquais ses yeux noircir et son sourire se transformer en grimace. Quand le tempo ralentit, je notais un changement considérable de l'humeur d'Edward. Il semblait déprimé et mélancolique.

_Nothing really matters, _

_(Rien ne compte vraiment)_

_Anyone can see_

_(n'importe qui peut voir)_

_Nothing really matters, nothing really matters to me_

_(rien ne compte vraiment, rien n'importe vraiment pour moi_)

Alice et Rosalie chuchotèrent presque la dernière partie.

_Any way the wind blows_

_(de toute manière le vent souffle)_

Quand la chanson fut finie, tout le monde s'acclamait comme des fous. Edward essayait d'avoir l'air joyeux lui aussi avec tout le monde, mais je savais qu'il faisait semblant.

J'étais très fière de moi pourtant. Je n'avais encore jamais chanté comme cela devant quelqu'un.

« Bon sang, Bella. C'était vraiment génial. Tu pourrais donner des cours à Eddie ! » Je me moquai d'Edward tandis qu'il eut un mouvement de recul en entendant Rosalie utiliser son fâcheux surnom.

Nous atteignîmes finalement l'Underground et je me sentais un peu coupable, pensant que j'avais blessé les sentiments d'Edward. Je veux dire, qu'il avait essayé de s'excuser et j'avais utilisé la chanson pour le traiter d'idiot

« waouh, la file d'attente pour entrer est hyper longue. Ce sera le matin avant qu'on puisse entrer à l'intérieur.

« s'il te plait Bella. On attend pas dans les files d'attente. »

Nous sortîmes de la voiture et je vis Rosalie et Alice commencer à défiler devant les videurs,mettant en avant, les gars suivant derrière.

« Ais juste l'air sexy, c'est pas comme si c'était dur pour toi. « dit Alice en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« salut beau mec. »gloussa Rosalie devant le videur et j'étais sure que son numéro de dinde serait évident pour lui.

« Hey vous deux! Les filles vous êtes prêtes pour une bonne soirée ? » il retira la corde et s'écarta. Nous rentrâmes rapidement, les garçons sur les talons.

Quand mes yeux et mes oreilles s'habituèrent aux lumières et aux sons autour de moi, je reconnus la musique « Push it » des Salt n Peppa's.

« Oh mon dieu ! je n'ai pas entendu cette chanson depuis des siècles. » nous allâmes tous sur la piste de danse et commençâmes à danser. Heureusement, Alice et Rose décidèrent de danser avec moi plutôt qu'avec leurs moitiés où je me serais réellement senti gênée de me retrouver juste avec Edward.

« hey les gars, je vais aller nous trouver une table. » entendis-je crier Edward par-dessus la musique.

« on va venir avec toi. » dirent Emmett et jasper au même moment. Je suppose qu'il ne savaient pas quoi faire pendant que nous dansions. Je pouvais sentir le regard des gens tout autour de nous, probablement des garçons en rut excités par des filles en action.

Quand la chanson se termina,, nous décidâmes d'aller retrouver les garçons. Nous les repérâmes et nous assîmes un moment pour nous reposer.

« à boire tout le monde ? demanda Alice. « Bella tu viens m'aider ? »

« heu oui. »

« prenez nous un pichet et des shots s'il vous plait ! » cria Emmett après nous.

Nous allâmes au bar. Je savais qu'Alice voulait garder secret, le fait que James travaille ici.

« Ok, voyons.. Oh James ! » elle agita la main frénétiquement, captant finalement son attention.

« Salut Alice. Qui est ta sexy petite amie ? » Il me lorgna et je me sentis violée. En plus du déshabillage mental, il me regardait comme si j'étais un morceau de viande.

« James, voici Bella. Bella, James. » Je dis salut rapidement et dirigeai la conversation sur les boissons.

« James , tu veux bien nous servir s'il te plait ? » elle déclencha son super pouvoir de persuasion. Ses lèvres firent la moue et ses yeux devinrent aussi grands que des soucoupes. Elle se pencha même un peu en avant pour lui donner une meilleure vue de sa poitrine.

« Voilà » dit-il en nous tendant un plateau de boisson. « Cadeau de la maison. » il se tourna ensuite vers moi. »Bella, c'était un plaisir. J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt. » il me fit un clin d'œil et servit un autre groupe.

« Bon sang Alice, ce n'est pas très sympa et pas très juste de flirter avec des garçons pour obtenir leur soumission. »

« détends-toi Bella. Il sait qu'il n'a aucune chance. Toi, par contre, il pourrait le croire. » Je rougis mais haussais les épaules.

Nous retournâmes à notre table et posâmes les boissons.

« je propose un toast ! » Emmett attrapa un verre de ce que je pensais être de la tequila. « Aux nouvelles amitiés ! ». Il leva son verre et tout le monde l'imita. Il y eut un tintement de verres puis je vis que tout le monde avala cul sec son verre. Je le reniflais brièvement avant de le boire. Cela brula et j'essayai de réprimer la toux qui me piquait la gorge. Jasper sembla pourtant le remarquer.

« Première fois que tu bois ? » je lui souris faiblement et il gloussa silencieusement. « fais juste attention. Ça tourne vite la tête »

Nous parlâmes encore un peu, buvant, quand quelqu'un marcha vers la table, tenant un verre.

« ça vient du bar, cadeau de la maison ». la fille me tendit un verre contenant un liquide orange clair. Une odeur fruitée s'en dégageait. Je me tournai et vis James me faire un clin d'œil et un signe de main. Je me retournai et tout le monde à la table se pencha pour voir ce que j'avais reçu.

« qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici putain ? » Edward semblait vraiment ennuyé.

« Alice c'est tes relations ? tu sais que je ne peux pas le voir ! » Jasper avait l'air jaloux et irrité.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Jazz, il ne va pas nous ennuyer. Il est juste amical. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de ça Alice. » Emmett la regarda sceptique. « Tu as vu comme il lorgnait Bella ? il l'a dans sa ligne de mire maintenant. »

« Ne bois pas ça Bella. » la voix d'Edward s'exprima avec autorité.

« Oui _Papa_. » répondis-je sarcastiquement. Je bus une gorgée et appréciai la saveur fruitée. Je ne sentais même pas l'alcool à l'intérieur. C'était gentil de le part de James de m'envoyer quelque chose de non alcoolisé. Il devait avoir senti mon embarras avec la liqueur. Je souris et une fois encore lui fis un signe de remerciement. Edward se renfrogna encore plus et fixa ma boisson.

Après un instant, Edward déclara qu'il s'ennuyait, s'excusa et partit.

« Probablement partit chercher sa prochaine victime. » rigola Emmett

« La ferme Em » Rosalie lui donna une tape derrière la tête. Alice grimaça mais respectant sa parole, ne dit rien à propos d'Edward.

« Bon, je m'ennuie. Allons danser ! » Je voulais réellement m'amuser. De plus, je pense que ce shot commençait avoir de l'effet sur moi. Est-ce possible d'être ivre avec un seul verre ? nous nous levâmes tous pour danser. Je me sentais un peu déplacée, j'avais l'impression de ne pas être à ma place mais je ne voulais pas que cela me mine. Je me contentais de danser seule.

Le très en vogue « Never gonna Get It » commença à jouer et je ne pus m'empêcher d'être dans la chanson. Je l'adorais. Alors que j'étais de plus en plus dans la chanson, je vis une fille marcher vers moi avec un verre à la maison.

« compliment du bar. » elle me le tendit et s'éloigna. Waouh, James essayait un petit peu trop. La boisson était vert clair cette fois. Je la sirotai et elle avait le gout de pomme.

« Mmm. »

« s'en est une autre de James ? » Rosalie la fixa suspicieusement

« et si c'est le cas ? » Souris-je paresseusement. Pourquoi me sentais-je si ivre ? Oh Mon dieu. « Quel genre de boisson est-ce ? »

« à première vu, une manzana. » Alice renifla. « et à l'odeur beaucoup de vodka et de la liqueur de pomme. » donc il n'était pas si sympa. Il essayait de me saouler, le salaud.

Je scannai le club essayant de localiser James pour pouvoir l'éviter. Je ne le voyais pas, mais je vis Edward par contre, renfrogné dans ma direction. Je vis une fille toute en jambe à ses côté. Je me retournai rapidement, surprise par la jalousie que je sentais me parcourir. Je savais qu'il était toujours un âne, mais je pensais avoir vu un peu du véritable Edward pendant le trajet en voiture. Je suppose que non.

_I wonder if she can tell I'm hard right now._

_(je me demande s'il elle sait que je suis dur maintenant)_

« Emmett c'est notre chanson » Rosalie rapprocha Emmett d'elle tandis que « too close » passait. Elle l'emmena encore plus près d'elle ce que je pensais physiquement impossible. Ils commencèrent à se frotter l'un contre l'autre. Je me sentais presque comme une voyeuse en train de les regarder. S'ils n'avaient pas eu de vêtement, ils auraient couché ensemble juste là, sur la piste de danse. Je suppose que c'était le but.

Alice et Jasper suivirent bientôt l'exemple d'Emmett et Rosalie. Je décidai que je m'en fichais, j'allais danser seule. L'alcool me remplissait définitivement et boostait mon égo. Je commençai à faire courir mes mains de haut en bas sur mon corps tout en bougeant mes hanches. Je me sentais si libérée de danser comme cela. Je me sentais sexy même si je n'étais pas avec un mec.

Tout à coup quelqu'un vint à mes côtés, pressant son érection plus qu'évidente contre moi.

« hey Bébé, tu peux sentir ça ?" je me retournais et lançai un regard furieux à l'homme dégoutant qui avait tenté une approche.

« Tu es pathétique. »

« Oh bébé, ne sois pas comme ça. tu as fais tout le travail en dansant comme ça. Le moins que tu puisses faire c'est de m'aider avec mon petit problème. »

« Tu as raison. C'_est_ un petit problème ! ». je me rapprochai de lui. Ses yeux était élargis par l'excitation. Il n'avait apparemment pas compris l'allusion. Mais avant même qu'il puisse poser ses mains sur moi, je lui donnai un coup de genoux dans l'aine. Il se plia instantanément de douleur.

« Salope » Je ris juste et m'éloignai, regardant toujours l'idiot derrière moi quand je _lui_ rentrai dedans. Je savais que c'était Edward parce que je reconnaissais son odeur ; c'était quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas décrire. Il avait une odeur suave.

« Bella ?" Sa voix semblait surprise mais je pouvais lire dans ses yeux qu'il m'avait vu arriver.

« Edward. » C'était une bonne chose que je sois déjà rouge à cause de l'alcool. Je ne voulais plus rougir devant lui.

« Hmm ». La fille pendue à Edward semblait irritée.

« Oh…oui… Bella, voici Jessica ? » Il semblait vraiment mal à l'aise, ce qui était des plus amusant.

« et bien, ne me laisse pas te retenir plus longtemps. » J'allais m'éloigner.

« Non, c'est bon. Reste si tu veux. » Jessica sembla énervée à ces mots. Edward me fixa simplement ; un regard suppliant me demandant de le secourir.

La Bella sobre serait partie le laissant se débrouiller seul. La Bella ivre voulait Edward pour elle toute seule, pour avoir une chance avec lui. Mais je ne suis pas ivre, pensais-je. Malheureusement mon corps répondit d'une autre manière. Je vacillai un peu et commençai à m'effondrer sur le côté ;

« Bella, tu vas bien ? »

« Ouai, juste un peu étourdie je suppose. »

« Jessica, je suis désolé. » Il semblait tout sauf désolé, "mais je dois m'occuper de mon amie. » Edward attrapa mon bras et commença à me pousser devant lui. Jessica resta là stupéfaite qu'Edward l'abandonne là.

Une fois que nous fûmes hors de vue, j'enlevais mes bras rudement.

« Donc maintenant on est amis ? » J'avais l'air incrédule.

« Si tu le souhaites. Je sais que moi oui. »

« Mais à propos de ce qui s'est passé plus tôt ? »

« Et bien, je ne mentais pas. » Je ne savais pas ce que ses yeux essayaient de me dire. « il serait plus intelligent de laisser les choses comme ça. »

« plus intelligent pour qui ? »

« Moi » Il me sourit, mais c'était différent. Le côté droit de sa bouche s'étira un peu plus, formant une légère grimace. Je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire comme cela avant. Bonne chose car cela me donna des vertiges, juste le fait de le regarder… ou bien était-ce l'œuvre de l'alcool ?

« Donc… » il s'interrompit, pensant à quelque chose. » que t'a dit ce type qui mérite un genoux dans l'aine ? »

« il m'a demandé si je pouvais « sentir ça » pendant qu'il se pressait derrière moi. »

Edward eu une moue de dégout sur le visage. « Quel pervers »

« je sais. S'il voulait danser il aurait juste dû demander. »

« tu aurais dit oui ? » je haussai les épaules « Je me demande… dirais-tu oui si _je _te demandais de danser avec moi.

« non…et bien.. » Il me sourit de toutes ses dents. Il voyait vraisemblablement ma résistance s'effriter. « et bien d'accord alors » Ce sourire en coin que je commençai à adorer apparut tandis qu'il m'attrapait la main et me menait sur la piste.

_My mind's tellin me no_

_(mon esprit me dit non)_

_But my body, my body's tellin me yes._

_(mais mon corps me dit oui)_

Je devais avoir grogné trop fort car je vis le côté droit de la bouche d'Edward s'étirer encore plus qu'avant. Cela causa le sourire en coin que j'aimais tant. Dieu, je pariai qu'il pourrait se tirer d'un meurtre avec un sourire comme ça.

_I don't see nothing wrong _

_(je ne vois rien de mal)_

_With a little bump n grind _

_(avec un petit choc et un grincement)_

Je suppose que je me fichais si c'était avec Edward. Il me rapprocha plus près de lui, nos corps dangereusement près. Il mis ses mains sur mes hanches et commença à se balancer, me faisant bouger avec lui.

_I know just what you want _

_(je sais juste ce que tu veux)_

_And I know just what you need girl_

_ (et je sais juste ce don't tu as besoin fillette)_

_So baby bring your body to me _

_(donc bébé apporte moi ton corps)_

_I'm not foolin around with you _

_(je ne vais pas te berner)_

_Baby my love is true _

_(Bébé mon amour est vrai)_

_With you is where I wanna be _

_(avec toi, c'est là que je veux être)_

_Girl you need someone _

_(Fillette tu as besoin de quelqu'un)_

_Someone like me _

_(quelqu'un comme moi)_

_To satisfy your every need _

_(pour satisfaire tous tes besoins)_

Abandonnant toute raison et toute pensée, je mis fin à la distance entre nos corps. Nos poitrines étaient fermement pressées l'une contre l'autre et ce n'était même pas encore assez près.

_You say he's not treatin you right _

_(Tu dis qu'il ne te traite pas bien)_

_Lady spend the night _

_(Lady passe la nuit)_

_I'll love you like you need to be loved _

_(je t'aimerai comme tu as besoin d'être aimée)_

_Girl won't you try some of me _

_(Fillette ne veux-tu pas essayer avec moi)_

_No need to look no more _

_(plus besoin de chercher)_

_Because I've opened up my door_

_ (Parce que j'ai ouvert ma porte)_

_You'll never want another love _

_(Tu ne voudras plus jamais d'un autre amour)_

J'allais enrouler mes bras étroitement autour de lui, quand il attrapa mon bras et me fis pivoter. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui fit décider de changer notre position. Je me retrouvai avec mon dos pressé contre son torse. Mon sang froid me quitta quand il attrapa ma taille et me rapprocha tellement que mes fesses étaient fermement pressés contre lui. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de nier son « problème » grandissant. Mais ça ne semblait définitivement pas petit.

Sentant combien il était dur contre moi causa une réaction inconsciente de mon corps. Je commençai à me frotter contre son érection.

J'étendis Edward haleter bruyamment, puis gémir doucement et raffermir sa prise sur ma tailler. J'entendis vaguement « Bump n Grind » finir pour être remplécé par « weak » une de mes vieilles chansons favorites

_I don't know what it is that you've done to me _

_(je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait)_

_But it's caused me to act in such a crazy way_-

(_mais ça a causé de me faire agir comme ça_)

- c'est fou, danser avec Edward comme cela

_Whatever it is that you do when you do what you're doing _

_(quoique ce soit que tu fasses quand tu fais ce que tu es en train de faire)_

_It's a feeling I don't understand _

_(c'est un sentiment que je ne comprends pas)_

_- _comment peut-il me traiter si mal parfois mais si gentiment d'autres fois ?

_Cuz my heart starts beating triple time _

_(parce que mon Coeur commence à batter trois fois plus vite)_

_With thoughts of loving you on my mind _

_(avec l'idée de t'aimer à l'esprit)_

_I can't figure out just what to do _

_(je n'arrive juste pas à savoirr quoi faire)_

_When the cause and cure is you _

_(quand la cause et le remède c'est toi)_

_- _il était vraiment trop beau pour moi.

_I get so weak in the knees I can hardly speak _

_(mes genoux deviennent si faibles que je peux difficilement parler)_

_I lose all control then something takes over me _

_(je perd tout contrôle puis quelque chose prend la relève)_

_In a daze, you look so amazing _

_(dans un étourdissement, tu as l'air si incroyable) _

_It's not a faze, I wan't you to stay with me_

_ (ce n'est pas une feinte, je veux que tu restes avec moi)_

_By my side, I'll swallow my pride _

_(à mes côtés, j'engloutis ma fierté)_

_You're love is so sweet it knocks me right off of my feet_

_ (ton amour est si doux que cela me renverse)_

_Can't explain why your lovin makes me weak. _

_(je ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi ton amour me rend faible._

J'étais remplie de crainte quand Edward passa lentement une main dans mes cheveux, y enfouissant son visage en même temps. Je voulais dire quelque chose, ou me tourner pour le voir. Peut-être pourrais-je voir l'expression sur son visage. Mais je commençai à me sentir molle. Mes jambes ne voulaient plus bouger.

La musique commença à devenir étouffée, presque comme si j'avais du coton dans les oreilles. Cela devint incroyablement difficile de garder mes yeux ouverts, jusqu'à ce que mes paupières se ferment et ne s'ouvrent plus. Après cela, il n'y eut plus rien.

* * *

**et oui !! que s'est-il passé ? Bella a-t-elle trop bu ? Comment va réagir Edward ? **

**si vous voulez le savoir, appuyez sur le bouton vert !  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Désolée pour le retard, entre les vacances où j'ai travaillé et maintenant je suis en révision pour mes partiels donc ce n'est pas trop ma prioriété. en revanche bientôt les vacances donc plein **

**de temps pour traduire. Merci pour votre enthousiasme et vos reviews, alerts, etc !!**

**c'est très motivant ! **

**en tout cas vous êtes nombreux(ses) à avoir essayé de deviner ce qu'il s'est passé pour que Bella s'évanouisse. Alors James ou pas ? Comment va réagir Edward ? Voici le chapitre 7 !!**

**A très bientôt !!**

* * *

EPOV

J'avais quelques choses à faire avant de retrouver les gens de la bande ce soir pour aller danser. Je ne pouvais pas repousser les remords qui m'assaillaient pour avoir été un tel con avec Bella. J'imaginais que la raison pour laquelle je ne cessai de penser à elle, était due à la culpabilité de traiter mal une jeune femme. Je ferais tout pour rectifier le tir, ainsi mon esprit serait libéré de mes pensées torturées envers elle.

Voyons. Que pourrais-je faire pour m'excuser ? Bien sûr une carte et un cadeau, mais quoi ? La plupart des files apprécieraient les traditionnelles fleurs, chocolats, bijoux. Mais Bella n'était pas n'importe quelle fille, ça j'en étais sûr et ce ne serait pas, juste traditionnel.

Je marchais vers la fac quand je réalisai que je pouvais utiliser mon accès aux informations sur les étudiants à un bon usage. J'avais la possibilité de découvrir ce qu'elle aimerait. Parce que j'étais un chargé d'étude, j'avais accès aux emplois du temps des étudiants de ma section. Je pourrais regarder les cours qu'elle suivait et me baser sur cela pour trouver ce qui lui ferait plaisir.

Je parcourais ses différentes classes, remarquant beaucoup de cours d'anglais. Elle doit être une étudiante d'anglais. Hmm… ça n'aidait pas tant que cela. Mais après une inspection plus minutieuse je réalisai qu'elle était inscrite en écriture créative. Alors qu'aimerait-elle ?

Doutant qu'elle voudrait quoique ce soit de couteux ou d'élaboré, je me fixai sur quelque chose dont elle pourrait avoir besoin. Je trouvai un très beau carnet en cuir relié. Elle pourrait le remplir avec ses histoires. Bien que ce soit un peu cher pour du papier, ce n'était pas aussi cher que certains cadeaux que j'avais envisagé.

Quand je revins à ma chambre, je découvris qu'Emmett l'avait déjà quitté pour rejoindre celle de Rosalie. Elle voulait probablement de l' »aide » pour choisir sa tenue. Cela ne me dérangeait pas. J'avais besoin d'intimité, autrement Emmett me questionnerait indubitablement sur ce que j'étais en train de faire. Je ne voulais pas qu'il saute sur de fausses conclusions.

Alors que je regardais le carnet, j'eus soudain l'impression que ça n'était pas assez. De quoi donc avaient besoin tous les écrivains ? Stylo, papier oh et je sais, inspiration. Et qu'est-ce qui servait mieux l'inspiration que la musique ? J'allumai rapidement mon ordinateur portable, cherchant à ce qu'il aille plus vite. Je devais me dépêcher et faire ce cd pour avoir le temps de lui écrire un mot d'excuse et pouvoir me préparer pour la soirée. Avec un peu de chance je trouverais un moyen de la voir et de lui donner les présents avant de partir. Ce devrait être assez pour faire disparaitre la culpabilité et je pourrais enfin passer une bonne nuit.

Mes yeux parcoururent ma playlist. Je décidais de copier quelques morceaux que j'avais appris à jouer et quelques uns que j'avais moi-même composé. Après de nombreuses années à prendre des cours j'étais devenu un bon pianiste. Je ne jouais pas aussi souvent que je le voulais, à cause des cours. Quand j'irais à l'école de médecine je prendrais le temps de jouer plus. J'adorais vraiment cela.

Après avoir fini le cd, j'écrivis une note dans la carte que j'avais prise pour elle.

_Chère Bella_

_S'il te plait oublie la rudesse dont j'ai pu faire preuve. J'avais une mauvaise journée et je m'en suis pris à toi. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne excuse mais tout de même._

_S'il te plait accepte ce présent comme une preuve de mes sincères regrets. Je suis sur que tu en feras bonne usage et j'espère seulement que la musique servira profitablement ton inspiration._

Voilà. Ça ne sonnait pas trop nécessiteux ou pathétique, non ? J'avais eu du mal à finir la lettre. Comment la finir ? Trendrement, sincèrement ? Ton chargé de TD ? A toi, vraiment ? et bien je n'étais pas sien mais je ressentais vraiment ce que j'écrivais. Donc j'inscrivis juste

_Bien à toi, Edward Cullen_

Parfait, il fallait que je me prépare et que je découvre où elle habitait. Malheureusement, Emmett entra à ce moment là.

« Tu n'es toujours pas prêt ? On va y aller. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » il se tourna et remarqua les différentes choses posés sur mon lit. « Oh, ce n'est même pas mon anniversaire, tu n'aurais pas dû, Eddie ! »

« La ferme Em, ce n'est pas pour toi. »

« Pour qui alors ? »

« Ce n'est pas important. Tu n'as pas dit que nous devions partir ? »

« Oh ouai. Allez viens. » Il y avait un éclat dans ses yeux. Le genre qui me disait que quelque chose se tramait. Mais quoi ?

Nous marchâmes vers l'endroit où Emmett avait garé sa voiture ? je n'avais vraiment jamais compris le besoin d'avoir un Hummer. Une fois je l'avais charrié en lui disant que c'était pour compenser ses éjaculations précoces. Je m'étais reçu un tel coup de poing dans l'estomac que je ne pouvais plus respirer. Nul besoin de préciser, que depuis j'avais gardé mes commentaires pour moi.

Je remarquais que nous étions arrivés près du Hummer mais Emmett et Rosalie restèrent à côté, attendant. Je vis Jasper marcher vers nous.

« Donc on n'attend plus qu'Alice alors ? » Je devenais impatient.

« Ouai… et sa colocataire. » Admis Emmett

« Oh, la fille avec qui tu voulais me caser. » Je lui souris, réalisant maintenant pourquoi il y avait cet étrange regard dans ses yeux plus tôt.

« Ouai… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas Em ? »

« Tu verras. » Super, je détestais les surprises.

Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps. Je vis deux silhouettes approcher de nous. Elles passèrent sous un réverbère et je dus me mordre la langue pour m'empêcher d'haleter. Il y avait Alice marchant côté à côte de nulle autre que Bella. Bella était la colocataire d'Alice ? Merde.

Je tournai mon regard vers Emmett. Je ne lui avais pas dit à propos de Bella. Mais je suis sûr qu'Alice l'avait fait. Revenant sur ma conversation avec elle, je suis sûr qu'elle avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé entre Bella et moi.

« Merci Em. » Ma voix était pleine de sarcasme.

Je vis Bella faire une pause à mi-chemin et dire quelque chose à Alice. Elle avait l'air furieuse et je ne pouvais pas la blâmer. Je l'avais traité de manière horrible.

Alors que les deux nous atteignaient finalement, je vis plus complètement ce que portait Bella. Mon dieu, on aurait dit un ange, encore plus que d'habitude. Même si je suppose que les anges ne devaient pas avoir cette allure.

Les cheveux de Bella retombaient en de douces boucles. Ses longs cheveux volaient librement. Je remarquai qu'ils tombaient parfois sur son visage et je devais résister à l'envie de les repousser. Elle portait du maquillage. J'étais sure que c'était grâce à Alice. La Bella dont je me rappelais ne portait pas de maquillage parce qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. Mais ses yeux smokés et le brillant sur ses lèvres rehaussaient juste sa beauté naturelle.

Et la robe. Ce vert était juste renversant sur elle. La manière dont elle épousait ses formes et allongeait ses jambes me donna des pensées indécentes. Ces talons accentuaient juste ses jambes fuselées. Mmm. Des images de ce qu'elle portait ou ne portait pas sous la robe emplirent mon esprit. J'eus un début d'érection à cette pensée. Juste après je regardais à nouveau son visage, réalisant alors qu'elle m'avait attrapé en train de la mater. Combien c'était embarrassant.

Je remarquais que j'étais seul Jasper étant avec Alice et Rose et Emmett étant aussi dans leur propre monde. Bella commença à marcher vers moi. Maintenant était le bon moment pour m'excuser. Dommage que son cadeau fut dans ma chambre.

« Bella, pas vrai ? » elle ne dit rien. Je remarquais que son regard était glacial. Je décidai de me représenter. Je voulais au moins être civil avec cette fille. Cela me demanda toute ma retenue pour ne pas juste me laisser aller et la toucher. J'inspirais un grand coup pour me calmer. Mais son commentaire me ramena sur terre.

« Oh je suis désolée, Tu me parlais ? je pensais juste que quelqu'un comme toi ne gaspillerait pas du temps avec quelqu'un comme moi. Et j'aimerais pouvoir dire la même chose. » Devait elle le dire comme ça, être si méprisable ?

Oubliant que tout était vraiment de ma faute, je laissais ma fierté prendre le dessus. Je perdais patience avec cette douce et innocente créature.

« Bien excuse moi d'essayer d'être poli »

Je l'entendis inhaler rapidement et tourner pour s'éloigner de moi. Mais son talon se coinça et elle commença à tomber. Je me précipitais pour la rattraper. Dieu, la sensation d'elle dans mes bras, encore. Mes pensées entraient en zones dangereuse. J'étais frustré de mon manque de self contrôle et malheureusement je m'en pris encore à elle.

« Peut-être que tu devrais essayer de regarder où tu marche. Tu ne tomberais pas autant. » Je regrettais ces mots aussitôt qu'ils quittèrent ma bouche. Dieu, je l'avais encore blessée. J'étais un monstre. Mais elle répliqua.

« Et peut-être que tu devrais travailler à ne pas être un tel connard arrogant. » cela me blessa car c'était vrai. Le pire de tout, c'est que tout le monde le pensait, parce que mes amis et même ma famille en riaient.

Bella sembla un peu embarrassé de toute cette attention et de l'éloge qu'elle recevait. Elle essaya d'entrer dans la voiture d'Emmett. Je ris presque de son expression troublée.

« c'est verrouillé » Bon sang, pourquoi ne pouvais je arrêter avec le sarcasme ?

« merci du renseignement ». au moins, elle pouvait le supporter. Même si je pouvais dire qu'elle était blessée. Elle me tourna le dos et je ne pus m'empêcher de la toucher dans une maigre tentative pour la réconforter. Et je ne pus m'empêcher d'effleurer sa peau avec mon pouce. Elle était douce et appétissante. Sa chaleur se répandit de mon pouce vers tout le reste mon corps.

Je devais lui dire. Je voulais être quelque chose pour elle, mais comment le pouvais-je, alors que je ne pouvais pas agir comme elle le méritait ? L'école était ma priorité et je ne pouvais pas dévouer toute mon attention aux deux. Je tentai de lui expliquer.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » Bella semblait confuse.

Alors que j'allais lui expliquer qu'elle était le plus bel être sur lequel j'ai jamais posé les yeux, Emmett posa le problème du conducteur désigné.

Je détestais cette partie. J'étais inévitablement choisi. Comme prévu, ils crièrent tous mon nom en signe d'assentiment. Bien sûr, je me plaignis. Le commentaire d'Alice sur le fait de m'aider à me concentrer me fit taire. Je savais qu'elle faisait référence à ma réaction envers Bella. Au moins je pouvais conduire. Pensant à cela, je courus rapidement jusqu'à ma voiture pour attraper mon ipod tandis que les autres entraient.

Mais quand je revins devant le Hummer, je remarquais que Bella n'était toujours pas à l'intérieur. Elle semblait inquiète à l'idée de grimper dedans. Sa jambe gauche était délicatement relevée sur la marche. Je réalisais que sa jupe s'était soulevée, me donnant la plus agréable des vues sur ses fesses habillés d'un délicat string de couleur violette. Une légère brise se leva et Bella devait avoir remarqué le contact sur sa peau nue car elle tourna rapidement et me regarda ébahie. Le mouvement, malheureusement, lui fit perdre l'équilibre.

Mais j'étais là pour la rattraper. Je commençais réellement à apprécier d'être son sauveur personnel.

Pourquoi y avait-il fallut que cette chanson passe maintenant ? j'aurais dû brancher mon ipod avant que l'on parte. Alice ne nous laisserait jamais oublier notre « promesse » de jouer au karaoké sur cette chanson. J'étais ennuyé et nerveux à l'idée de chanter devant Bella.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder ses réactions à propos de ma voix. Je souris à sa réaction. Je pouvais dire qu'elle était impressionnée. Je décidai de m'appliquer un peu plus. Ok, je voulais l'impressionner, mais je m'amusais également.

Juste quand je pensais qu'elle serait capable de me pardonner, elle me regarda les yeux assombris, chantant la dernière partie de la chanson. M'adressait-elle ces mots ? je sais que je n'avais pas été très sympa, mes ces mots m'affectèrent. Elle avait vraiment une belle voix, la voix d'un ange, même si on y percevait de la colère. J'aurai besoin d'un meilleur cadeau. Je fis le serment d'avoir le meilleur comportement possible ce soir. Je lui montrerais que j'étais un mec bien.

Nous étions finalement au club et les filles dansaient. Bella bougeait avec plus de grâce, ici sur la piste de danse. Emmett et Jasper me regardèrent, remarquant mon attention et sourirent comme des idiots.

* * *

« hey, les gars, je vais nous trouver une table. » j'avais besoin de m'éloigner de Bella ? mais je ne voulais pas entendre les commentaires d'Emmett et Jasper non plus. Peut-être qu'ils resteraient sur la piste de danse. Nope. Ils me suivirent.

« Bon sang, Eddie, tu le vis mal ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Edward, je ne vois pas ce qui t'effraies autant. Il n'y a rien de mal à craquer pour une fille. Regarde Alice et moi. C'est la meilleure chose qu'il me soit arrivé. » Je ne pus m'empêcher de rouler des yeux à son commentaire. J'allais lui dire à quel point il était guimauve, quand les filles revinrent vers notre table. Elles n'étaient pas là depuis longtemps, quand Alice tira presque Bella de force vers le bar. J'essayai de ne pas la regarder s'éloigner. Je ne pus m'en empêcher cependant, la façon dont ses hanches bougeaient tandis qu'elle marchait me mis en transe.

Rosalie interrompit mes pensées. « Elle est plutôt canon, hein Edward ? »

« ouai » Merde. J'avais dis ça à haute voix ? je n'avais pas fait attention, d'où mon manque de censure mentale. « je veux dire, oui surement, je suppose. » Je doutais avoir rattrapé mon erreur, mais je devais essayer. Rose ouvrit la bouche et allait dire quelque chose quand Emmett la fit taire d'un regard. Il savait quand s'arrêter.

Bella et Alice revenaient vers la table. Dieu merci, Emmett avait mis fin à ce qui aurait été une conversation très embarrassante.

Emmett proposa un toast et nous tous, excepté Bella, burent nos verres cul-sec. Je la regardais du coin de l'œil. Elle semblait hésitante et cela m'inquiéta pour sa sécurité. Jasper se pencha pour dire quelque chose à Bella. Je savais qu'il aimait ma sœur et ne ferait jamais rien pour trahir sa confiance, mais à la vue de la proximité avec son magnifique corps, je ressenti un élan de jalousie.

Juste quand je pensais que toutes ses émotions négatives qui traversaient mon corps ne pouvaient pas être pires, une fille du bar vint et tendit un verre à Bella. Qui connaissait-elle qui puisse lui envoyer un verre ? je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps pour avoir la réponse quand je la vis se tourner vers nul autre que James.

Je détestais James. C'était le pire des pires, le pire genre de mec. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi Alice était amie avec lui. Il voulait clairement se servir d'elle. La présence de Jasper dans la vie d'Alice était la seule raison pour laquelle James n'avait jamais réalisé aucun de ses fantasmes. Mais je savais qu'il attendait la moindre occasion. Emmett fit remarquer la manière dont il fixait Belle. Je reconnaissais ce regard, tel un prédateur guettant sa proie.

« ne le bois pas Bella ». je ne dirais pas que j'étais pas paranoïaque parce qu'il y avait vraiment une impression de danger qui atteignait mon esprit.

« oui papa. » Elle roula des yeux et le but. Quelle fille têtue. Dans n'importe quelle autre circonstance, j'aurais trouvé son entêtement attachant, mais ce soir je ne la laisserais pas courir à sa perte.

Je m'excusais auprès de tout le monde. Je voulais trouver James qui avait commodément disparu. Il nous avait tous vu et avait probablement paniqué. Je devais le trouver et ainsi je pourrais le surveiller et être sûr qu'il reste loin de Bella. Juste quand je l'aperçus à travers le club, j'entendis le son le plus ennuyeux du monde.

« Eddie ! ». je me retournais et fis face à Jessica, une fille avec laquelle j'avais couché pendant un temps. Je savais qu'elle avait toujours espéré plus de notre relation, c'est pourquoi j'avais tout arrêté et l'avais évité depuis.

« Jessica, c'est bon de te voir. Mais si tu m'excusais.. » Je commençais à marcher dans la direction de James et réalisais qu'il était parti. Super, je l'avais perdu. Et pour couronner le tout, Jessica pris mon absence de mouvement pour une hésitation. Elle devait s'être méprise et croire que je voulais vraiment passer du temps avec elle parce qu'avant que je puisse esquisser un geste, elle s'était accroché à ma taille.

Je me tournais et repérais Bella avec un autre verre dans la main, une serveuse s'éloignant, avec une expression suffisante sur le visage. Les yeux de Bella croisèrent les miens. J'essayais d'éloigner mes angoisses. _Ne le bois pas, ne le bois pas,_ suppliais-je silencieusement, _pour l'amour de dieu, ne le bois pas._ Elle le fit quand même. Si je ne pouvais retrouver James, je pouvais au moins rester avec Bella pour être sûr que rien n'arrive.

Je commençais gentiment à me frayer un chemin dans la foule vers Bella, Jessica toujours collée à mes basques. Quand je vis un mec l'approcher par derrière, je flippais. J'étais si nerveux à l'idée que ce soit James et le reste du groupe était trop distrait pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Mes nerfs se calmèrent un peu quand je réalisai que le type n'était pas James. Je vis quand il baissa la tête pour parler à l'oreille de Bella. Puis, à mon grand amusement, Bella lui mit un coup de genoux dans les couilles. Ouch. Mais il le méritait.

Je me rapprochais de plus en plus de Bella. Mais quand elle fit demi-tour, je m'arrêtais. Elle continuait de regarder derrière vers le type en riant, et je réalisais que j'étais en plein sur son chemin. Elle me rentrerait dedans si je ne bougeais pas. Ainsi je me bloquais et fis en sorte que ma présence passe inaperçue.

Comme prévu, elle me heurta et je remarquais son regard. Elle était embarrassée, mais son rougissement ne venait pas de là. Il venait de l'alcool. J'essayai de jouer les ânes mais je savais qu'elle pouvait lire en moi.

Jessica, à ce moment là, était au-delà de l'ennui. Elle décida de faire connaitre sa présence et je reconnus ce que je pensais être de la jalousie sur le visage de Bella. Elle essaya de partir comme si elle pensait que je voulais être seul avec Jessica. Une fille aussi stupide. J'avais besoin d'une excuse pour m'éloigner de Jessica et être avec Bella. Juste quand Bella vacilla, perdant presque son équilibre, je la rattrapais et m'éloignais de Jessica aussi vite que possible.

« alors nous sommes amis maintenant ? » Je ne savais pas s'il elle le disait comme une déclaration ou comme une question.

« si tu veux bien. Moi oui. » oui je voudrais te raccompagner tout de suite chez toi et te faire mienne.

« mais à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé avant ? » Je pris une seconde pour répondre à la question. Que faisais-je en commençant cela ? Pouvais-je réellement être satisfait en étant juste un ami ?

« et bien je ne mentais pas. Il serait plus intelligent que tu m'ignores. »

« plus intelligent pour qui ? » elle ne pouvait surement pas comprendre ce qu'elle me faisait.

« Moi ». je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire. Bella était en effet une créature si intéressante et belle et telle une sirène elle m'appelait vers mon destin.

Je devais découvrir ce qu'avait dit ce type à Bella. Elle semblait ne pas vouloir le dire mais le fit quand même. Ce que j'entendis me dégouta. Certains mecs n'avaient vraiment aucune classe.

« je me demandais…tu dirais oui si je t'invitais à danser ? »

Elle dit immédiatement non, mais je décidais d'utiliser quelques uns de mes pouvoirs sur elle. Je savais l'effet que mon sourire faisait aux femmes.

« bien peut-être ». J'observais son expression et je savais qu'elle flancherait si je continuait.' Oh d'accord c'est bon. » Excellent. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire encore plus.

Tout à coup R Kelly passa. C'était comme si quelqu'un voulait me torturer. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que je puisse me contrôler en dansant avec Bella sur cette chanson. J'entendis un léger grognement s'échapper de ses lèvres délectables. Je ne pus empêcher un certain sentiment de satisfaction à l'idée que peut-être, elle en était venue aux mêmes conclusions que moi.

Nous commençâmes à danser près, sans nous toucher. Soudainement, ce ne fut pas assez proche. Je dus la rapprocher et la saisir. Le besoin était primaire et animal. Je voulais l'entourer et je voulais que tout le monde autour le voie, pour savoir qu'elle était prise. A ce moment là, elle était mienne et je ne pouvais être plus heureux.

Alors que la chanson continuait, je crus avoir détecté un regard de pure convoitise. Son mouvement suivant confirma ma supposition. Elle pressa son corps contre le mien. Je pouvais sentir ses tétons pointer contre mon torse. Je me demandais si son soutien gorge était assorti au ravissant string que j'avais vu plus tôt. Heureusement nos parties inférieures ne se touchaient pas où elle aurait exactement su l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi.

Je me plongeais dans ses yeux et me perdis en eux. Je voulais l'embrasser, tellement. Je me sentis même commencer à me pencher. Ce fut comme une expérience hors de mon corps parce que je n'avais aucun contrôle sur cela. Mais je devais arrêter. Je ne pouvais pas l'embrasser. Cela causerait ma perte. Je la vis commencer à mettre ses bras autour de moi.

Avant qu'elle ne les referme autour de moi, j'attrapai son bras gauche et la retournai. Je pensais que ce se serait peut-être plus facile si je ne lui faisais pas face, pour pouvoir garder mon self contrôle. Mais quand je regardai son étroit petit cul collé devant moi, mon self contrôle s'envola. Elle se pressa contre mon érection et c'était tout ce que je pouvais faire pour ne pas la prendre sur le champ. Je n'avais jamais été aussi excité de toute ma vie. Des images de moi en elle emplissaient mon esprit surexcité.

Je remarquais à peine quand la chanson changea. Je reconnus vaguement que c'était l'une de celle qu'Alice écoutait souvent. Le tempo lent de Bella me tentait tellement maintenant.

Et bien sûr, je pouvais sentir ses cheveux, si proche de moi. Cela me rendit fou. Mes mains plongèrent dedans, voulant voir s'ils étaient aussi doux qu'ils le paraissaient. J'avais besoin de graver l'odeur de ses cheveux dans ma mémoire, pour ne jamais l'oublier. J'avais besoin de savoir comment c'était de les avoir contre ma peau.

Je savais que c'était un combat perdu d'avance. A chaque seconde maintenant, je pourrais la retourner et l'embrasser. Puis, je remarquai que son corps commençait à s'amollir. Je ne pouvais pas sentir l'intensité de son corps pressé fort contre le mien. Est-ce qu'elle ne voulait pas que quoi que ce soit se produise ? Voyait-elle juste cela comme une simple danse innocente entre nous ?

Avant que je puisse être accablé par la peine, Bella s'écroula dans mes bras.

« Bella ? Bella ! Oh mon dieu, Bella ?! » je la secouai doucement. Ce n'était pas le résultat de l'alcool. Putain, qu'avait mit James dans ses verres ? Emmett vint vers moi en courant, avec Jasper, Rosalie et Alice juste derrière. Je laissais passer le fait qu'ils étaient en train de nous espionner pour le moment. J'étais trop effrayé pour être en colère contre eux.

« Edward, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? elle s'est évanouie d'un coup. Elle va bien ? »

Puis je le vis. Une lueur d'inquiétude sur le visage. Quand il me vit, il se recomposa.

« Edward, je pense que je devrais l'emmener dans le bureau, l'éloigner de tout ce bruit et cette chaleur. J'appelle une ambulance pour l'amener à l'hôpital. On doit laisser faire les professionnels. »

Je passais Bella à Emmett, qui semblait confus du comment et pourquoi James essayait de nous aider.

« J'emmerde les professionnels, et vas te faire foutre connard. » je balançais mon poing dans son nez aussi fort que possible. J'entendis un craquement significatif quand j'entrais en contact. Du sang commença à jaillir du point d'impact.

« Oh, merde ! putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Cullen ? »

Je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps. Si j'étais resté j'aurais surement finit ce que j'avais commencé et passé la nuit en cellule.

« Emmett, je vais sortir Bella d'ici. C'est pour l'excuse pitoyable d'un homme qui a mis quelque chose dans les verres qu'il lui a envoyé toute la soirée. Occupe-toi de lui, tu veux ? Je vais chercher un taxi et l'emmener à l'hôpital. » Emmett resta là, sa colère ne cessant d'augmenter au fur et à mesure que je parlais.

Je pris Bella dans mes bras comme une jeune mariée et je sortis aussi vite que possible. Il y avait, bien sûr, une file de taxi qui attendaient dehors, anticipant que les clients bourrés seraient incapable de conduire pour rentrer chez eux. J'ouvris la porte de l'un d'entre eux et allongeai Bella sur la banquette arrière. Je montais à l'intérieur mis sa tête sur mes genoux.

« l'hôpital d'Evanston, aussi vite que possible s'il vous plait. » Le chauffeur de taxi avait l'air nerveux. Je me demandais s'il pensait que_** j'**_ avais fait cela à Bella. Pourquoi l'emmènerais-je à l'hôpital si c'était moi ? « vite s'il vous plait, c'est une urgence ! » je lui tendis un billet de 100. Cela sembla le sortir de sa rêverie. Pendant qu'il conduisait, je sortis mon portable et composai le numéro.

« Papa. C'est Edward…Je sais qu'il est tard mais c'est une urgence… » Je lui racontai l'histoire et ce qui s'était produit.

« Ok, je te retrouve là-bas. Dis juste aux Urgences que tu m'attends, mais je serais surement là-bas avant toi. » la voix calme de mon père apaisa un peu mes peurs.

Nous atteignîmes l'hôpital assez rapidement. Je tendis un autre biller de 100 au chauffeur et sortis avec Bella dans mes bras, avant qu'il me demande si je voulais la monnaie.

Carlisle devait m'avoir attendu car il sorti en courant et se dirigea vers moi.

« Donne-la moi Edward, je l'amène à l'intérieur. Tu as l'air épuisé. »

Après que nous fûmes dans une salle d'examen, Carlisle commença à vérifier ses fonctions vitales. L'absence de commentaire était un peu déconcertant mais il s'arrêta finalement et se tourna vers moi.

« il semble qu'elle aille bien. Son cœur bat normalement, sa pression sanguine est bien, et sa respiration aussi. Quoi que James lui ait donné c'était juste pour la mettre KO. Heureusement que tu étais avec elle ou qui sait ce qui aurait pu lui arriver. » nous frissonnâmes tous les deux à cette idée.

« attends, je la reconnais. C'est Bella de mon cours. » Je le regardais quand il fit le lien dans sa tête et qu'il réalisait. « elle est spéciale pour toi, non ? C'est pour ça que tu as agit comme cela dans mon bureau, que tu voulais changer de créneau. »

Je n'arrivais pas à parler. Je ne pouvais pas admettre devant mon père mon affection pour Bella Swan. Il sourit d'un air entendu.

« et bien, elle n'est pas obligé de rester ici. Tu devrais la ramener chez elle. Je suis sûr qu'Alice doit être morte d'inquiétude en l'attendant. »

« Merci papa. » Il pressa mon épaule et nous dit au revoir.

Mais quand je revins dans la chambre d'Alice et Bella, Alice n'était pas là. Je suis sur qu'ils étaient encore en train de « s'occuper » de James pour moi. Dieu savait combien il le méritait.

Je plaçais Bella dans son lit aussi délicatement que possible. Je m'assis aux pieds de celui-ci et la regardais juste, avisant le moindre changement. Alice arriva bientôt en courant, complètement livide.

« Elle va bien ? Oh mon dieu Edward. Que s'est-il passé ? que lui a donné James ? je voulais le tuer mais Emmett et jasper ne voulaient rien me laisser faire. Ils disaient qu'ils voulaient se garder le plaisir de le frapper jusqu'au sang. »

Apparemment Emmett et Jasper avaient amenés James dehors et l'avais tellement frappé qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Ils s'étaient assurés qu'il respire encore et l'avaient laissé là. Puis ils étaient entrés appeler la sécurité, qui insista pour que James soit viré et amené à la police. Quand ils partirent, l'un des vigiles frappa dans l'estomac de James. J'aurais aimé voir ça, en faire partie.

« c'est bon Edward, tu peux y aller. Je vais garder un œil sur elle. »

« Non tu as l'air fatigué. Tu peux dormir. Laisse-moi juste passer dans ma chambre prendre quelque chose. J'ai besoin de rester avec elle pour être sûr qu'elle aille bien quand elle se réveillera ok. «

Je ne lui donnai pas le temps de répondre. Je courus jusqu'à ma chambre. Je l'atteignis et vis Emmett me regarder, plein de questions

« Edward, elle va bien ? » Mais j'étais déjà sorti avant même de pouvoir répondre. Je devais y retourner et constater qu'elle allait bien. Le voyage aller/retour fut très bref.

Je remarquais quand je revins qu'Alice avait changé Bella et lui avait enlevé sa robe pour un sweat et un short. En toute autre circonstance, une Bella inconsciente signifierait une liberté totale pour Alice.

« Edward, qu'est-ce que tu as ? » je la vis désigner le paquet dans ma main, semblant perdue.

« Juste quelque chose pour Bella. »

« Oh, Ok. Et bien bonne nuit. Réveille-moi si quelque chose arrive. » Dieu merci Alice savait qu'il ne fallait pas me questionner maintenant.

Je m'assis et la regardai dormir toute la nuit. Elle ne remua pas jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève.

C'est à ce moment là que je l'entendis, le son le plus doux que je puisse imaginer sortir de ses lèvres.

« Edward ». ce fût si bas qu'on aurait dit un soupir. Je ne pus m'en empêcher, je me rapprochai, ne voulant rien manquer d'autre. Mais ce fût tout ce qu'elle dit.

Je réalisais que je ne pouvais plus rester éloigné de cette fille. Je sortis le carnet du papier cadeau en prenant garde de ne pas le déchirer. J'avais besoin de dire à Bella ce que je ressentais, mais je ne pouvais pas le faire sur papier. Je devais lui dire en personne. De plus, je voulais qu'elle sache que je voulais lui parler, être proche d'elle.

_Bella_ (j'écrivis sur la première page du carnet)

_Tu dois savoir à quel point je suis désolé de la façon dont je t'ai traité par le passé. S'il te plait, dis que tu me pardonneras. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si ce n'est pas le cas tu es la plus incroyable et la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais rencontré. Quand tu le voudras, j'aimerais pouvoir te parler à nouveau._

_Si tu le souhaite, je peux faire partie de ta vie._

_Tendrement_

_Edward_

_555-2600_

Je réemballais le carnet et le mis sur le bureau de Bella tandis qu'elle commençait à remuer dans le lit

« Alice. » chuchotais-je « Alice, réveille –toi. Bella est en train de se réveiller et je dois partir. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Tu devrais rester. Elle voudrait. »

Les yeux de Bella commencèrent à s'ouvrir. J'étais debout et passais la porte avant qu'elle puisse me voir. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais ressentis le besoin de partir. Je priai juste dieu qu'elle m'appelle.

* * *

**Et voilà !! Alors ? Bella va-t-elle l'appeler ? Comment vont se passer leurs retrouvailles après leur danse plus qu'explicite ? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut à toutes ! merci pour vos reviews encore une fois ! alors pour vous racontez ma vie j'ai fait une grosse boulette cette semaine ! j'étais pas satisfaite de la mise en page du premier chapitre donc j'ai voulut la changer et là j'ai finit par effacer le chapitre et comme je savais pas comment faire, j'ai effacé l'histoire et je l'ai re-publiée. la fatigue ! lol**

**en tout cas je suis dégoutée parce que j'ai perdu toutes vos reviews (celles qui m'en ont laissé à chaque chapitre); donc je compte sur vous pour faire péter ma boite mail avec le chapitre 8 !!**

**merci !!!**

**XoXo**

* * *

_Je pouvais le sentir derrière moi, bien que je vis personne lorsque je me retournais. Je savais que courir était inutile. Il était si rapide. Alors que je tournai au coin, tout ce que je vis, ce fut deux yeux rouge sang qui me fixaient._

_« et où crois tu aller ma Belle ? » Il grogna ces mots et je me sentis frappé par la puanteur de son souffle._

_« S'il te plait, stop ! Laisse moi tranquille ! »_

_« oh non, je ne crois pas. Tu es bien trop délicieuse pour que je parte. » Il réussit à m'attraper, ses mouvements aussi rapides que l'éclaire, et il avait ses lèvres à seulement quelques centimètres de mon cou dénudé.. je laissais s'échapper un soupir de défaite. Juste avant que ses dents n'effleurent mon cou, j'entendis la voix d'un Dieu, m'appelant vers la sécurité._

_« Si tu ne la laisses pas partir, ma vengeance sera rapide et terrible. » La voix devait avoir surprise mon attaquant parce qu'il me lâcha et recula petit à petit._

_« Bella, mon amour, viens ici. Tu seras en sécurité avec moi. » Je courus jusqu'à la voix sans hésitation, ne regardant pas en arrière. Je pouvais croire ces mots. Je savais qu'il me protègerait._

_Je tombais dans ses bras et il nous fit pivoter pour partir. Bien qu'il ne court pas, la scène s'effaça derrière nous rapidement._

_Tous les deux étions seuls maintenant, retenant notre souffle dans une clairière entourée d'arbres. Le soleil filtra à travers les nuages et le dieu devant moi se mit à briller tels des diamants._

_« Ma Bella, tu n'auras plus jamais peur. Je ne te quitterais jamais. Je te veillerai toujours sur toi. »_

_Je soupirai son nom divin, seule chose que je pouvais répondre._

_« Edward »._

Tout à coup, ce fut trop lumineux et j'entendis des voix trop fortes. J'essayai d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ils refusèrent d'être sujet à la lumière vive qui m'entourait.

« Bella ? Tu m'entends ? » Bon, sang, pourquoi Alice me criait-elle dessus ?

« Mmffhphm. » J'essayai de parler mais ma gorge était sèche comme si j'avais avalé un seau de sable et ma voix était trop râpeuse.

« Bella tu dois ouvrir les yeux. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu vas bien. »

« Mmm. Bien. Mais s'il te plait essaye d'utiliser ta voix intérieure Alice. » Elle me regarda juste, ne comprenant pas. « tu cries. »

« Non mon choux, je ne crie pas. » Vraiment ? elle sonnait si forte. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je me sentais si misérable, pourquoi le lumière semblait me blesser comme si j'étais un vampire, ou pourquoi, mon ouï était si développée. Puis, des bouts des évènements de la nuit me revinrent sous forme de flash flous. Verres, danse, bières, Edward, alcool, James, encore de l'alcool, ma danse avec Edward… Oh non.

« Oh mon dieu, Alice, à quel point j'étais bourrée ? Est-ce que j'ai fait des trucs complètement humiliants ? pas la peine de se demander pourquoi je me sens si misérable. Si cette gueule de bois est la conséquence de mes boisson, je promets que je ne le referais plus jamais. » Je m'attendais à ce qu'Alice sourie, rie, mentionne à quel point j'avais agit stupidement, mais elle ne fit rien de tout cela.

A la place, ses yeux semblaient tristes et prudents. Qu'avais-je fait ? Avais-je l'alcool mauvais ? avais-je blessé les sentiments d'Alice ?Oh non. Est-ce que j'avais confessé à Edward à quel point j'étais attirée par lui ? m'avait-il rejeté ? des larmes commencèrent à couler à cette pensée.

« Quoi Alice ? qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Elle fit le tour, s'assit près de moi et mis ses bras menus autour de moi.

« Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière ? »

« Juste des bouts. »

« quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes Bella ? »

« He bien… danser avec Edward je suppose. » Je me sentais embarrassée quand je l'admis. Alice ne sembla pas le remarquer pourtant. Elle lâcha un soupir.

« Bella, tu n'as pas de gueule de bois, au tout au moins pas dans le sens traditionnel. Tu te souviens de ces verres que James t'a envoyé ? » Elle n'attendit même pas la réponse. » Bella, il y avait des drogues à l'intérieur. James essayait de te droguer pour pouvoir te… »

« Il a… ? » Je ne pus finir ma phrase.

« Non. Heureusement tu t'es évanouie quand tu dansais avec Edward. Il t'a amené à mon père à l'hôpital pour être sûr que n'étais pas en danger, puis il t'a ramené ici. Il a même… » Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, n'ayant pas eu l'intention d'en dire autant.

« même quoi Alice ? »

« Heu, il a même attendu que je rentre pour s'occuper de toi. »

« Waouh, c'étai gentil de sa part. »

« Tu n'as pas idée. » elle avait un regard lointain que je ne compris pas.

« Et qu'est-il arrivé à James ? »

« Et bien, il a eu un beau nez cassé grâce à Edward. »

J'haletai. « au moins, il est assez sympa pour défendre une fille qu'il connait à peine. » Alice marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe. Je crus juste entendre prononcer les mots « pas n'importe laquelle » et « ridicule » et « lui bien sûr »

« Heu, tu veux bien finir l'histoire ? »

« oui. Donc Edward est parti avec toi aussi pâle que la mort ». je pouvais dire qu'elle se sentait un peu plus relaxée, capable de blaguer avec moi. « il a dit à Emmett de, je cite, « s'occuper de lui pour lui ». donc naturellement Emmett a pris cela comme une invitation personnelle pour utiliser le corps de James comme son puching ball personnel. Même Jasper s'y est mis. C'était trop sexy de le voir se battre et défendre ton honneur… pardon. » Je lui lançai un regard furieux. Je n'avais pas besoin de savoir à quel point Jasper l'avait excitée. « On a expliqué la situation à la sécurité et ils ont dit qu'ils allaient appeler la police et s'en occuper. On pourra les appeler pour faire un déposition.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'entendais. Ces trois garçons prenaient soin de moi comme s'ils étaient de ma famille, même Edward, qui je suis sûre me détestait. Alice devait avoir compris ma réaction.

« Em et Jasper t'aiment comme une sœur tu sais. Ils feraient n'importe quoi pour te protéger. » Je remarquais qu'elle n'avait pas mentionné Edward. Haine confirmée.

« Et Edward ? »

« Heu, c'est différent je suppose ». Je savais ça. « Hey Bella, c'est quoi sur ton bureau ? » On aurait dit qu'elle essayait de changer de sujet, mais tout en étant vraiment intéressée.

« Oh, je n'avais même pas remarqué. Depuis quand c'est là ? J'attrapais les deux objets enveloppés dans une main et la carte dans l'autre. Sur l'enveloppe, je remarquais mon nom écrit dans une calligraphie incroyablement belle et claire. Je l'ouvris lentement, nerveuse et anxieuse. Alice semblait avoir du mal à contenir son excitation.

« lis-la à voix haute Bella, dépêche ! »

Je m'éclaircis la gorge, toujours un peu irritée.

_Chère Bella_

_S'il te plait oublie la rudesse dont j'ai pu faire preuve. J'avais une mauvaise journée et je m'en suis pris à toi. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne excuse mais tout de même._

_S'il te plait accepte ce présent comme une preuve de mes sincères regrets. Je suis sur que tu en feras bonne usage et j'espère seulement que la musique servira profitablement ton inspiration._

_Bien à toi, Edward Cullen_

Je m'assis, bloquée sur place, stupéfaite que ça vienne d'Edward.

« mais quand ? »

« Oh, il l'a apporté après qu'il t'ai déposé. » Donc elle savait, le petit lutin.

« Merci d'avoir gardé le suspens. Tu voudrais me dire ce que c'est ? »

« Eh bien, je n'en sais rien ça c'est sûr. Mais je suis prête à parier sur ma collection de chaussures que le plus petit est un cd. » Manifestement, même moi pouvais le dire.

Je l'ouvris et révélai un cd gravé, net de toute écriture ou trace d'identification.

« Oh, mets le ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a dessus. » Je le mis dans la belle chaine stéréo d'Alice et pressai sur le bouton play. Un douce musique jouée au piano sortait des enceintes. J'entendis Alice haleter de surprise.

« Waouh, c'est vraiment beau. Je en reconnais pas le compositeur pourtant, et toi ? »

« heu vaguement ». ses yeux étaient brumeux.

Mon attention se reporta sur le plus gros paquet. Je l'ouvris rapidement, excitée. Quand je vis le carnet, j'étais stupéfaite. Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'une semaine plus tôt j'avais admiré exactement le même, ne l'achetant pas à cause du prix ?

« Ouvre-le, regarde ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur. »

« c'est juste du papier Alice, c'est vide à l'intérieur, pour pouvoir écrire dessus. «

« alors écris quelque chose. » Elle semblait si inflexible pour que j'utilise le carnet à cet instant. Je ne pouvais pas. Je me sentais coupable.

« Alice, sérieusement. Je ne peux pas l'utiliser. Je me sens mal. C'est cher et je ne veux pas qu'Edward dépense autant d'argent pour moi. »

« Si tu ne l'utilise pas, tu gaspilleras son argent. »

« c'est vrai, mais si je lui redonne, je suis sûre qu'il a le ticket de caisse. Il pourrait le rendre et ravoir son argent. »

« Bella, tu es complètement absurde, tu sais ça ? » elle semblait profondément ennué mais rit.

« Je sais. Je le remercierai juste pour sa prévenance mais lui expliquerai que je ne peux pas accepter son cadeau. «

« Peu importe. Oh et ne pense pas que j'ai oublié à propos de notre journée shopping. Je sais que j'ai dit pas d'exception mais je te laisserai tranquille aujourd'hui à cause des évènements traumatisants de l'Underground. Mais demain, tu es toute à moi ! »

C'était dimanche matin, tôt à vu d'œil et vu combien j'étais encore fatiguée. J'ouvris les yeux et vis une paire d'yeux bleus à quelques centimètres des miens.

« Haa ! » Bien sur je criai. Qui ne le ferait pas ? alice s'écroula juste de rire.

« Oh bien, tu es réveillé. Viens, c'est l'heure de se préparer pour notre excursion shopping. On va au centre commercial de Woodfield aujourd'hui, tu en es ? »

Je pouvais juste hocher la tête en réponse. J'essayai toujours de faire ralentir mon rythme cardiaque et retrouver le contrôle de ma respiration.

« Tu vas adorer. il faut conduire un peu, parce que c'est à Schaumburg, donc on doit se dépêcher si on veut avoir un maximum de temps. » Avais-je mentionné mon ennui à propos du fait qu'Alice était une personne du matin ?Ugh. je n'essayai pas d'imaginer la frénésie des activité du jour. Je pouvais déjà imaginer la petite Alice ressemblant à une enfant dans un magasin de bonbons là-bas. Je supposai que les vêtement et les chaussures étaient sa version des oursons et des sucettes.

Hier avait été si relaxant. J'étais resté en pyjama toute la journée. Alice avait dit qu'elle « m'autorisait » à les garder à cause de tout ce que j'avais vécut.

Emmett et Rosalie étaient apparus vers midi pour voir comment j'allais. Cela m'avait touché qu'ils viennent vérifier, surtout Rosalie car ce n'était pas la personne le plus amicale.

« J'ai des mauvaises nouvelles Bella ». Emmett semblait meurtrier et je présumais que ça venait de ce qu'il allait me dire.

« Ok.. ? »

« Ils ont laissé partir James. La police a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de preuve que ce soit lui qui ait mis la drogue dans tes verres. Personne au bar ne l'a vu faire. De plus, ils ont dit que nous étions chanceux, tu peux croire ça, chanceux que James ne porte pas plainte contre nous pour l'avoir attaqué. Je suis sûr que c'est pas parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'on accorde trop d'attention à son cul ou d'autres filles pourraient venir dire qu'il leur a fait la même chose. J'ai faillit frapper les flics quand ils m'ont dit ça. heureusement que Rose était là pour me calmer. »

« Ouai, ou tu serais en prison » elle secoua se tête de désapprobation.

« Il y aurait toujours eu les visites conjugales pour remédier à ça. » un sourire coquin était placardé sur son visage. C'était bien Emmett de tout ramener au sexe.

Même Jasper vint, bien que je suspectais que ce fut pour voir Alice plus que tout.

« je suis désolé que tu ais vécut ça Bella » voyant son expression, il semblait peiné, presque comme s'il pouvait sentir combien tout cela avait été terrifiant. Il pressa mon épaule et je me relaxai à son touché.

« Merci Jasper, j'apprécie vraiment ».

Mais la personne que je voulais voir plus que tout ne se montra pas pour voir comment j'allais. Et aucun de mes visiteurs ne mentionna non plus, comment Edward avait été le seul à m'amener à l'hôpital et me ramener à la maison. Je commençais à croire qu'Edward souffrait de sévères changements d'humeur. Une minute il me traitait comme de la merde, puis il disait qu'il voulait être mon ami, puis il dansait comme **cela** et était mon chevalier en armure, puis il me traitait à nouveau comme si je n'existais pas. Je ne le comprenais pas, même pas un peu.

Malheureusement je revins au présent, car Alice me trainait pas très gentiment hors de la chambre, jusqu'au parking. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant une voiture Jaune. Alice devait avoir remarqué mon trouble.

« Tu l'aimes ? c'est une Porsche 911 Turbo. Elle est si rapide, je l'adore ! »

« Ouai, elle est super. J'en ai vu une comme ça chez les voisins de mon oncle et de ma tante. »

« et bien, où qu'ils vivent, ils ont un goût excellent. » elle déverrouilla les portes et nous montâmes à l'intérieur.

Alice avait dit que le voyage jusqu'à Woodfield prendrait un moment, mais j'avais l'impression que nous venions juste de quitter le campus quand nous fûmes proches de notre sortie. Je regardais le compteur de vitesse et remarquai qu'elle roulait à 170km.

« Bordel de merde Alice ! T'as le feu aux fesses ?! » elle fit une grimace et ralentit doucement alors que nous nous rapprochions doucement de notre destination.

Le centre commercial de Woodfield était grand et quelque peu dé semblait y avoir des demi étages selon quelle rampe ou quelle volée d'escalier vous preniez, cela menait toujours à un endroit différent. Dieu merci pour Alice qui semblait avoir mémoriser le plan de tout l'étage et me guida juste aux endroits qu'elle désirait.

Nous allâmes dans d'innombrables magasins différents , parfois plus d'une fois si Alice se souvenait de quelque chose qu'elle aimerait mais n'avait pas acheté. Alice était surchargée se sacs. J'en portais aussi quelques uns, tous ceux d'Alice bien sûr.

J'entendis un fort, faible grognement et cela me pris un moment pour réaliser que c'était mon estomac qui faisait du bruit. Je n'avais rien mangé de la journée, étant donné la vitesse à laquelle j'avais dû me préparer et partir. Et nous étions maintenant l'après-midi. j'étais affamée.

« Dieu, c'était ton estomac ? Viens allons manger quelque chose. »

« on peut rentrer à la maison après ? je crois bien que j'ai des ampoules. » Alice roula juste des yeux vers moi.

Nous nous arrêtâmes dans un fast food pour prendre de la nourriture. Toute cette graisse s'installerait pour sûr dans mon estomac. Bien. Le shopping m'avait distrait de mes pensées, requérant une partie de mon cerveau pour me motiver m'envoyer assez d'endorphine pour m'éloigner de mon humeur sombre. Maintenant que nous nous reposions et engloutissions nos bouches d'hamburgers et de frites, je m'interrogeai sur mes souvenirs d'Edward. Alice n'en avait pas parlé de la journée. Elle tenait bien sa promesse de vendredi (c'était vraiment il y a 2 jours ?). même si j'avais entendu les évènements de 4 perspectives différents, j'avais l'impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose. Je décidai d'essayer et demandai à Alice plus d'information.

« Je n'arrive pas à oublier vendredi soir. »

« Oh Bella. » Elle semblait navrée et inquiète, comme si j'étais sur le point d'être choquée, de crier, ou une autre réaction extrême.

« Oh non. Ne t'inquiète pas Alice. Je veux juste dire que je n'arrive pas à croire comment j'ai réussi à m'attirer autant d'ennuis sans même essayer. Qui aurait cru que James me verrait et déciderait jouer au psychopathe avec moi ? »

« Oui mais c'est de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui faire confiance. J'aurais dû écouter E… mes frères et Jasper à son sujet. Il était toujours si prévenant pour ne pas montrer sa vraie nature je suppose. » En parlant de prudent, était-elle sur le point de dire Edward ? je me demandai si elle savait ce que j'étais sur le point de dire. Je décidais que je m'en fichais. J'essayais toujours de l'amener à parler plus de ce qui s'était passé.

« Je veux dire sérieusement, j'étais juste en train de danser et tout à coup plus rien. »

« Ouai, c'était vraiment terrifiant. J'ai vu quand tu t'es évanouie. «

« Oh vraiment ? je dansais avec Edward non ? » J'espérais qu'elle me corrigerait. Je savais qu'elle savait que je dansais avec lui. Elle avait observé apparemment.

« Mmmhmm. » Son réponse ou plutôt son manque de réponse me dit que c'était les cas.

« Je veux dire, j'ai vraiment eu de la chance qu'il soit à côté et assez sympa pour m'aider ou qui sait ce qui serait arrivé. »

Juste quand je pensais que j'allais obtenir une réponse, le téléphone d'Alice sonna. Elle regarda l'identité de la personne qui appelait et leva les doigts pour indiquer de patienter.

« salut. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas… Oui, elle va bien. On est dehors là en fait…J'ai dit qu'elle allait bien… Oh, elle a l'air de le prendre bien… » Alice me jeta un coup d'œil, nerveusement. « OH, je t'aimer aussi. Au revoir Papa. » elle ferma son téléphone et le rangea. « Carlisle voulait juste vérifier que tu allais bien. Il s'inquiétait. » ça ne ressemblait _pas _à une conversation qu'elle aurait eu avec son père.

EPOV

Elle n'avait toujours pas appelé, comme je l'avais espéré. Oh dieu, j'étais un abruti. Bien sûr qu'elle n'appellerait pas. Elle me méprisait probablement. Mais je devais savoir si elle allait bien. Je devais appeler Alice et découvrir. Je n'arrêtais pas d'hésiter, espérant que Bella m'appellerait. Toujours rien. Il était temps d'appeler ma petite sœur.

« salut. » Ce n'était même pas une question, elle savait que c'était moi. « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas … »

« Alice, est-ce que Bella va bien ? » J'étais trop anxieux pour entendre la réponse, si bien que je ne la laissais pas finir.

« oui elle va bien, on est dehors là en fait… »

« Comment se sent-elle ? » Cette fois je ne pensais pas à son bien-être physique mais à son état mental. Je m'inquiétais qu'elle ait pu avoir du mal à digérer les informations sur ce qui lui était presque arrivé.

« J'ai dit qu'elle allait bien. »

« je voulais savoir comment elle gérait ce qui s'est passé vendredi ? »

« Oh elle a l'air de le prendre bien. »

« Oh Dieu merci, Alice. » Je terminai l'appel avant qu'elle puisse continuer à parler. Elle était avec Bella et je n'avais pas besoin que Bella sache ou pense au fait que je m'inquiétais pour elle. Elle se fichait apparemment de moi. Comment pouvais-je prendre autrement son absence de coup de téléphone ? je m'étais exposé pour elle. Si notre danse ne l'avait pas bouleversé, l'appeler incroyable et magnifique l'avait surement fait. Non pas que je la blâme pour me repousse. Je suis un con.

Puis une pensée me submergea. Je devais la voir tous les lundi, mercredi et vendre en biologie. Oh dieu, aidez moi, comment pourrais-je lui faire face.

BPOV

Le dimanche soir passa sans avoir encore eu un mot d'Edward. L'évènement le plus marquant fut mon retour de la salle de bain dans notre chambre, où je trouvai une pile de vêtements sur mon lit.

« Alice, enlève tous tes habits de mon lit. Je suis fatiguée et je veux dormir. »

« Ne m'ennuies pas, Miss Swan. Ce sont _tes_ vêtements. Tu les enlèves.

« Mais … comment… quand ? » Je crachais ces mots.

« Oh et bien, pendant tu essayais des choses et que tu étais dans les cabines d'essayage, j'ai couru jusqu'à la caisse et payé pour les choses que j'aimais sur toi. Et n'essayes même pas de les rendre, tous les sacs sont à la poubelle et j'ai déjà jeté le ticket de caisse. »

« Tu dois être un des suppôts de Satan, tu sais ça ? »

« Tu sais que tu m'aimes. »

Le lundi matin, avant de quitter le campus, je plaçai soigneusement le carnet dans mon sac. Je ne voulais pas l'abîmer sinon il ne pourrait pas le rendre.

J'allai en classe tôt, espérant pouvoir attraper Edward avant que le cours de son père ne commence. Je ne le vis pas, donc je m'assis là où nous étions avec Alice la dernière fois, le dernier rang sur le côté. Il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant que la classe en commence. Alice se montra et s'assit à coté de moi.

« Tu cherches quelqu'un ? »

« Non ». Je ne voulais pas admettre que je cherchais son frère.

Carlisle monta sur la chaire et commença à parler. Je remarquais que le premier rang était plein de filles. Carlisle était très beau (il avait assurément passé ses gènes à ses enfants), et je suis sûre qu'elles admiraient la vue. Je gloussai à cette idée, quand j'entendis une porte grincer derrière moi. Je vis Edward marcher à côté de moi, posant un bref instant son regard sur moi avant de marcher vers l'avant.

L'heure fut longue et ennuyeuse, non pas parce que Carlisle était ennuyeux mais parce que je ne cessai d'attendre avec impatience (et pas d'une bonne manière) de parler avec Edward pour lui rendre son carnet. Mais quand le cours se termina, je vis une masse de cheveux bronze déjà à moitié dehors avant que quiconque se soit levé.

Le cours de mercredi se passa de la même façon et je commençai à ressentir un soupçon d'ennui. Pourquoi m'évitait-il ? regrettait-il d'avoir été gentil, penant qu'il aurait du me laisser et maintenant j'étais obsédé ? Et bien, je veux dire que j'étais un peu obsédée par lui, mais c'était de sa faute. Sauf qu'il n'y était pour rien s'il était aussi ridiculement magnifique.

Je gardai espoir pour vendredi. Au moins je savais que je pourrais lui parler au labo. Je lui rendrais ce stupide devant toute la classe s'il le fallait. Il ne pourrait pas m'éviter cette fois. Mais j'avais tord. Je rentrai dans la classe avec Alice juste pour trouver une fille que je reconnus comme une autre chargé de TD.

« Salut, je suis Leah e je vais faire cours aujourd'hui parce que votre chargé de TD habituel est malade. »

« Sérieux ? » Je me tournai vers Alice. Elle gardait les yeux fixés devant elle. » Alice pourquoi est-ce que ton frère m'évite ? »

« Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles Bella. » ça devenait ridicule. J'étais de plus en plus frustrée vis-à-vis d'Alice pendant ces derniers jours. Elle tenait la promesse que je lui avais fait faire plus tôt.

« Oh dieu merci, il n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Ça a vraiment l'air d'être un connard, non ? » un garçon avec des cheveux blond, qui s'appelait Mike je crois, était tourné sur sa chaise et me parlait. Je l'ignorai. J'avais des sujets plus importants à régler.

« Bon Bella. Je te suggère d'ouvrir ce carnet que tu trimballes avec toi depuis une semaine. » Elle était sérieuse ? C'était sa réponse ? « fais le. Fais moi confiance. »

Je sortis le carnet et l'ouvris lentement, confuse et un peu effrayé de ce que je verrais. Là écrite dans la même écriture incroyable que la carte, il y avait un autre mot d'Edward

_Bella_,

_Tu dois savoir à quel point je suis désolé de la façon dont je t'ai traité par le passé. S'il te plait, dis que tu me pardonneras. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si ce n'est pas le cas tu es la plus incroyable et la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais rencontré. Quand tu le voudras, j'aimerais pouvoir te parler à nouveau._

_Si tu le souhaite, je peux faire partie de ta vie._

_Tendrement_

_Edward_

_555-2600_

il pense que je suis incroyable et belle ? il m'a donné son numéro ?

« Je parie qu'il a cru que tu avais fait exprès de ne pas l'appeler. »

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit Alice ? »

« Et bien tout d'abord, je ne savais pas ce qui était écrit, seulement qu'il avait écrit quelque chose, ce que je n'avais pas réalisé quand je l'ai vu faire. Deuxièmement, tu m'as fait promettre de ne pas parler de lui. Ça aurait définitivement rompu ma promesse et je ne suis pas comme ça. »

« Il n'est pas vraiment malade, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Nope. » elle appuya sur le P.

« je pars tout de suite. » je rassemblai mes affaires et commençai à me lever. Les rires d'Alice attirèrent mon attention.

« en plein milieu du cours, Miss Swan ? choc et horreur ! » Je pouvais voir de la délectation dans son expression.

J'étais dehors avant que quiconque puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. J'étais pressée j'avais des plans pour Edward.

* * *

**Alors ??? **

**je pense publier le prochain chapitre dans une dizaine de jours vu que je suis en partiels à partir de lundi !!**

**bisous à toutes !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**Merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragement pour les partiels ! Depuis une semaine environ l'histoire se trouve sur Blog de Repertoirefic-EmySandra - Blog de Repertoirefic-EmySandra - !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui on rajouté l'histoire dans leurs favoris ! n'hésitez pas à faire tourner !**

**Encore désolé pour le retard mais entre ces partiels, mon déménagement ça été tendu ! espérons que ce soit bien passé ! la suite arrivera en fin de semaine !**

XoXo

* * *

Je savais qu'Edward n'étais pas malade, mais Edward ne savait pas cela. J'allais profiter de la situation. J'envisageai de lui téléphoner mais je ne voulais pas qu'Edward sache que j'avais séché le labo à cause de lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense qu'il avait autant d'emprise sur moi. Donc je m'en tins au plan original.

Je me dirigeai jusque vers Roxanne, ma camionnette délaissée. Je n'avais jamais eu autant besoin d'un véhicule qu'en cet instant. J'étais un peu nerveuse à l'idée de rouler seule dans la ville. Je me maudis pour ne pas avoir inviter Alice. Elle connaissait mieux la ville que moi. Et bien, c'était trop tard maintenant.

Je partis en espérant être dans la bonne direction, pour trouver une épicerie. Je me garai. Je décidais d'acheter une carte pour Edward, ainsi que de l'aspirine. Je savais qu'il n'en avait pas réellement besoin, et que je n'aurais probablement pas dû dépenser de l'argent pour ça, mais il avait commencé. Je ne savais même pas ce qui l'avait poussé à m'acheter quelque chose. Mais j'avais l'impression de devoir faire quelque chose puisqu'il ne pouvait pas rendre le carnet, pas après que j'ai découvert le mot qu'il avait écrit pour moi. Je pensais à lui écrire un mot dans la carte, exprimant peut-être mes sincères remerciements pour m'avoir sauver du méprisable James, mais à la place je signais juste. Je voulais que cela rester simple et laisser Edward dans le noir à propos de mes sentiments.

En m'approchant du campus, je pris une décision de dernière minute. Je me garais et achetais du pain, du bouillon de poule, pour que mon alibi soit parfait. Je m'achetai de la soupe de brocoli au cheddar, parce que c'était trop délicieux pour s'en passer. Quand j'eus fini de tout acheter, l'heure de labo était passée. Parfait timing. Maintenant je devais juste appeler Alice pour savoir où habitait Edward.

« Que veux-tu savoir ? « Je l'entendais sourire dans le téléphone.

« Oh, je voulais juste lui apporter quelques trucs puisqu'il est censé être malade. » Elle rit et m'indiqua où se trouvait son appartement.

Maintenant, il était temps d'appeler Edward. Je me dirigeais vers chez lui, en composant son numéro. Ça sonna plusieurs fois avant que j'entende une voix douce décrocher et répondre

« Oui ? » Il était curieux de savoir qui appelait parce qu'il n'avait pas reconnu le numéro. Je sentis un pic de nervosité lorsque j'ouvris la bouche. Qu'étais-je en train de faire ? comment avait pus-je penser que je pouvais jouer ? j'avais vraiment merdé. « Oui ? » La douceur se transformait à présent en ennui.

« salut, est-ce que c'est Edward ? » J'entendis un halètement et ce qui sembla être un bruit sourd. Pendant quelques secondes, il fut silencieux.

« Bella ? » Je souris. Il reconnaissait ma voix. « Quoi de neuf ?»

« Oh et bien Leah nous a dit aujourd'hui au labo que tu ne te sentais pas bien. »

« Ouai, c'est vrai. » je l'entendis se forcer à tousser de manière peu convaincante. Je devais m'empêcher de rire.

« oui, et j'ai entend à quel point tu avais été sympa pour moi vendredi soir, en m'emmenant à l'hôpital et en me ramenant à la maison avec Alice… »

« Attends, quoi ? En te ramenant avec Alice ? il semblait en colère et soulagé en même temps. Je ne comprenais décidément pas ce garçon.

« heu.. oui, enfin peu importe, j'ai demandé ton numéro à Alice pour t'appeler. Je pensais que je pouvais venir voir comment tu allais. Tu sais pour te rendre la pareil ? » Il ne répondit pas tout d'abord. Je me demandais s'il pensait que j'avais inventé cette histoire de demander à Alice parce que je ne voulais pas admettre que je l'avais appelé après avoir lu son mot.

« Bella ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire. Je détesterais que tu sois malade à cause de moi. »

« oh, ce n'est pas un problème du tout. J'ai un très bon système immunitaire. Je pense que c'est nécessaire étant donné ma fâcheuse tendance à attirer les accidents.

« Non vraiment. J'insiste. C'est bon. J'ai juste besoin de me reposer. » même s'il essayait de paraitre ferme, je pouvais tout de même sentir la prière silencieuse.

« oh, mais … »

« Vraiment. Ça va aller. Je te vois plus tard en classe. Pas besoin qu'on soit malade tous les deux. » Si seulement il savait. C'était trop tard parce que j'étais juste devant son appartement.

« Ok. » Je couvrais le téléphone et frappais à la porte.

« Humm. Ecoute Bella, je dois te laisser. Il y a quelqu'un à la porte. On se parle plus tard cependant ? » Il termina comme si c'était une question et qu'il n'était pas sûr.

« ouai, ok. Salut. » il dit au revoir et raccrocha.

Je pouvais entendre juste entendre les pas de l'intérieur. La porte s'ouvrit et là se tenait Edward, plus beau que quiconque ne le méritait, plus beau que dans mes rêves. Ils ne lui rendaient pas justice. Je suppose que rien ne le pouvait.

« Surprise. » Je fis un grand sourire. Il était évident d'après sa bouche grande ouverte, qu'il ne s'attendait pas à me trouver de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Qu'est..qu'est-ce ce que… tu fais ic.. ici ? » Edward bégayait ? c'était bien une première. il articulait toujours et savait toujours quoi dire.

« et bien, je sais que tu m'as dit que ce n'était pas la peine de venir, mais j'étais déjà sur le chemin. Et puis je t'ai apporté quelque chose. » je levais le sac pour qu'il voit que je n'étais pas venue les mains vides.

« Oh. » pas tout à fait la réponse que j'attendais.

« tu ne m'invites pas à entrer ? ». il rougit et s'écarta du chemin, m'autorisant à entrer. Je remarquai à quel point son appartement était sympa. Il y avait deux gros canapés dans le salon, entourant un home cinéma avec un gros écran plasma et des hauts parleurs. Je remarquai aussi la Xbox 360, la Wii, la playstation 3, et plus de jeux que je ne pouvais compter. Bon sang, à combien de jeux vidéo un mec pouvait-il jouer ? je n'aurais pas dû être surprise de toutes ces belles choses, sachant le genre de trucs qu'avait Alice.

« sympa la déco Edward. »

« hum, ouai merci. Ma mère a décoré ça sur un thème « masculin » enfin c'est ce qu'elle dit. »

« tu vis tout seul ici ? »

« Oh non, je partage avec Em, et Jasper en a une autre. J'aurais préféré partager avec Jasper mais Alice vient trop souvent pour que ce soit confortable. Au moins Em peut aller dans celle de Rose. »

« Revenons-en à la raison pour laquelle je suis ici. Je sais que tu te sens mal donc je t'ai apporté quelques trucs qui puisse t'aider. »

« Tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû. » Il ronchonna si bas que je ne pense pas que j'étais supposée entendre.

« Bref, voilà. » je lui tendis la carte. Il l'ouvrit, plutôt avec excitation, et la lut devant moi. Son visage se décomposa quand il vit que j'avais juste signé de mon nom. « et tu vas vraiment avoir besoin de ça. » Je sortis l'aspirine et le posa sur le comptoir de la cuisine. « et bien sûr tu auras besoin de ça. » je posais le pain près de l'aspirine. Je gardais le bouillon de poulet pour la fin. C'était la cerise sur le gâteau.

« Waouh, Bella. C'est vraiment gentil de ta part. »

« Et bien, j'avais une autre raison pour venir ici. » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de curiosité.

« Vraiment ? » l'excitation était de retour.

« Oui. Même si j'apprécie l'attention, je ne peux vraiment pas accepter ton cadeau. » je sortis le carnet « même si c'était incroyable et très beau. » Je ne pus m'empêcher d'utiliser ses propres mots.

« Tu ne l'as pas utilisé, même pas ouvert ? » Il me regarda sceptique.

« Non je ne pouvais pas, je sais que c'est très cher, parce que je l'avais repéré il y a un moment. » j'étendis mon bras, essayant de donner le carnet à Edward.

« alors garde-le. » Il essayait de pousser le carnet vers moi.

« je ne peux pas faire ça. ce n'est pas bien. »

« alors je ne peux pas accepter tout ça. » Il fit un geste pour désigner les choses sur le comptoir.

« Mais tu as _besoin_ de ces choses puisque tu es malade. Et je sais que quand je suis malade, je n'ai pas l'énergie de sortir et m'acheter des trucs. » j'observais comment les épaules d'Edward s'affaissèrent et il baissa les yeux.

« je dois faire une confession… je ne suis pas malade. Donc tu n'aurais _vraiment_ pas tu m'acheter ces choses. »

« mais alors pourquoi n'étais tu pas en cours aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas très responsable Mr Cullen. J'appréciais vraiment de jouer avec lui.

« et bien, tu vois, j'ai. » Je commençai vraiment à apprécier cette version gênée d'Edward.

« se pourrait-il que ce soit parce que je ne t'ai pas appelé de la semaine ? » Ses yeux me happèrent.

« tu as bien vu le mot. » Edward semblait mortifié. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à ce moment-là. Son visage devint amer.

« et bien, oui, mais il y a quelques heures quand Alice a insisté pour que je regarde à l'intérieur du carnet. « Il semblait confus donc je continuai. « je ne me sentais vraiment à l'aise à l'idée d'accepter un cadeau comme ça. je ne l'ai même pas ouvert quand je l'ai eu. J'avais prévu de te le rendre Lundi. Mais je n'en ai jamais eu la chance parce que tu n'as pas arrêté de fuir. Aujourd'hui j'étais tellement sûre que je te verrais et puis j'ai découvert que tu étais malade. Finalement Alice m'a confié que tu avais écrit quelque chose à l'intérieur et que je devrais le lire. »

« mais comment m'a-t-elle vu écrire dedans ? Je croyais qu'elle dormait quand je l'ai fait. » C'était mon tour d'être confuse.

« de quoi parles-tu ? »

« Hum. Et bien vendredi soir, je m'inquiétais pour toi donc je suis resté toute la nuit en cas d'urgence. » il dit sa phrase rapidement et rougit à nouveau.

« Quoi ?» Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? c'était la chose la plus sympa qu'un gars ait jamais fait pour moi. Se souciait-il vraiment de moi, sans même savoir combien il m'intéressait ? Ce n'était pas possible.

« je me faisais vraiment du souci je suppose. » il répondit à ma question avant que j'ai pu parler. J'étais un peu déçue, espérant qu'il confesserait qu'il m'aimait. Mais oui Bella continue de rêver.

« Donc tu ne m'as pas juste déposé comme Alice l'a dit ? Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-elle pas dit ? Oh mon dieu, je n'ai rien fait d'embarrassant n'est-ce pas ? Parce que j'ai l'habitude de parler dans mon sommeil. »

« oh vraiment ? » il me sourit et je suspectais qu'il avait entendu quelque chose. Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'avais fait un rêve bizarre avec James en vampire qui me traquait et Edward qui me sauvait. J'espérais qu'il n'avait rien entendu d'incriminant.

« en tout cas, merci d'être resté avec moi cette nuit-là. C'est trop. Maintenant je ne peux vraiment pas accepté ton cadeau. C'est trop.

« Mais Bella, j'ai déjà écrit dedans. Je ne peux pas le rendre et je n'en ai aucun usage. Mais je sais que toi si. Alors garde-le, s'il te plait. Et le cd ? tu as apprécié ? »

« oui, c'était incroyable. Mais je n'ai pas reconnu certaines chansons. Qui était le compositeur ?

« Moi. » Il dit ça si facilement, comme si ce n'était rien de bien important.

« T-t-toi ? » Maintenant c'était mon tour de bégayer.

Edward clairement plus à l'aise maintenant, commença à regarder dans le sac.

« quel genre de soupe m'as-tu amené «

« heu du bouillon de poulet. De quoi un malade aurait-il besoin d'autre ? » je roulais des yeux.

« alors qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Oups. J'avais oublié de retirer ma nourriture avant d'arriver.

« Mmm. De la soupe brocoli cheddar ? je pense que je vais prendre ça à la place. C'est tellement meilleur que le bouillon de poulet. » Edward attrapa ma nourriture et s'installa à la table de la cuisine avec.

« Hey ! bas les pattes ! c'est à moi ! »

« mais Bella je suis malade. » il me fit le plus adorable des regards de chien battu. C'était surement un truc de Cullen. J'avais vu Alice me faire le même regard avant.

« Tu n'es même pas malade, espèce de menteur ! » Je ne devais pas le regarder ou j'étais cuite.

« S'il te plait ? c'est ma favorite. » Il était incroyable dur de résister à sa voix à ce moment-là, comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. Et il savait probablement. Je suis sûre qu'il utilisait cette parade très souvent.

« Oui, c'est la mienne aussi ! c'est pourquoi je l'ai acheté, pour moi ! »

« tu partages avec moi alors ? »Hug. Il pouvait être si foutrement charmant quand il voulait bien. Et bien trop sexy pour mon propre bien.

« Bien ? » il tira la chaise à côté de lui et je m'assis avec un « humph ».Edward rit juste. Je ne l'avais encore jamais entendu rire comme ça avant. C'est vrai que je ne le connaissais pas depuis longtemps, mais de ce que j'avais vu, il semblait toujours sous contrôle, presque rigide.

« Alors Bella, parle-moi de toi. »

« Que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Tu n'es pas des environs, non ? »

« Non, j'ai grandi à Phoenix. « Je commençais à parler à Edward de ma vie à Phoenix avec ma mère et de la pluie de Forks avec Charlie. Il m'interrogea à propos des amis que j'avais laissé là-bas. Il semblait incrédule quand je lui dis que je n'avais gardé contact avec personne du lycée.

« même pas avec une personne spéciale ? » il me donna un léger coup de coude, joueur et sourit. Mais ses yeux semblaient plus sombre et son sourire ne les atteignaient pas.

« Non. Je suis sortis avec quelqu'un pendant un temps là-bas, mais maintenant c'est fini depuis longtemps. J'ai laissé toutes mes connaissances derrière moi quand je suis venue ici pour les cours. »

« Uh, ok » Il semblait à nouveau nonchalant et attrapait du pain pour mettre dans la soupe.

« Quelle est ta couleur préférée ? »

« vert ». je répondis sans réfléchir. C'est vraiment le vert, mais maintenant que j'avais vu les yeux d'Edward, la couleur verte avait une nouvelle signification pour moi. Je rougis, mais seulement légèrement. Je ne pensais pas qu'il ait même remarqué, ce qui était une bonne chose. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir gérer des questions à propos de ma réponse.

« Ton groupe préféré ? »

« oh, c'est dur un. J'en aime tellement, c'est difficile d'en choisir seulement un. » Il continua à me regarder, attendant. « ok, si je devais en choisir un, Brand New. C'est l'un de mes favoris. Mais j'aime tellement de groupes différents. Comme Tegan et Sara, Clap Your Hands Say Yeah, Death Cab, The Faint, Alkaline Trio… » Je devais m'arrêter avant de continuer encore longtemps. J'adore la musique.

"intéressante sélection" J'attendais qu'il commente plus, je voulais savoir s'il aimait la même musique, mais il n'en fit rien. « Tu sais que Brand New passe en ville bientôt. On devrait aller les voir. » Est-ce qu'Edward me donnait un rendez vous ? Non, je le savais. Il voulait juste qu'on aille voir un groupe ensemble, ce n'était pas un rendez-vous. Mais tout de même, ce serait une soirée avec lui. Toujours bon à prendre.

Il continua à m'interroger sur tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Je perdis la notion du temps. Jusqu'à ce que mon téléphone sonne. Je remarquai l'heure qu'il était. Oh merde, 6h30. Je répondis au téléphone et avant même de pouvoir parler, Alice était en train de crier.

« Bella, où est-tu bon sang ? on était supposé se retrouver à la bibliothèque il y a une demi-heure ! » J'éloignais le téléphone un moment pendant qu'elle hurlait, préservant mon tympan. Edward gloussa de ma situation. Je lui lançai un regard furieux.

« Je sais ce que c'est de subir les foudres d'Alice. »

« c'est Edward ? Oh mon dieu Bella, tu es toujours chez lui ? » je devais l'empêcher de dire quelque chose de plus.

« oui Alice. Maintenant peux-tu arrêter de crier. _Nous _pouvons clairement t'entendre. J'espérai qu'elle avait saisit le message.

« Oh. Ohh. » le second oh était complice. Comme un « oups, je n'aurais pas du crier ça, parce que Edward avait manifestement entendu le genre de oh.

« ouai, donc je suis désolée. J'ai perdu la notion du temps. Je pars tout de suite pour qu'on puisse travailler ensemble. » du coin de l'œil je remarquai qu'Edward s'était renfrogné et regardait sa soupe.

« Ok, on se parle plus tard. » Oh super. Je suis sûre qu'Alice voulait un rapport point par point. Je raccrochait et me tournai pour dire au revoir à Edward.

« je me suis bien amusée aujourd'hui, même si tu t'es accaparé ma soupe, espèce de menteur. »

« Moi aussi. On devrait refaire ça bientôt. » Oui !

« Ouai, c'est bien qu'on puisse être amis après le mauvais départ qu'on a pris. »

« Ouai, amis. » Ses lèvres tombèrent un peu, « N'oublie pas ton carnet. » Il me le tendit et je le mis dans mon sac.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte quand je sentis Edward placer sa main sur mon épaule. Il me tourna et me pris dans ses bras. Je pensai m'évanouir à ce contact. Je sais que j'avais été proche de lui avant, quand nous dansions, mais c'était différent. Il plaça sa bras autour de moi et me tira sur son torse.

« assure-toi de m'appeler bientôt, amie. » Il me chuchota à l'oreille, ce qui me provoqua des frissons. Il me libéra et je trébuchais devant la porte. Je l'entendis rire, mais après ça je ne sais pas comment j'atteignis la voiture et la bibliothèque en un seul morceau. Je sais que j'ai dit que je ne serais plus jamais ivre, mais je l'étais déjà. J'étais ivre d'Edward et c'était irréel.

* * *

**Voilà ! alors ? comment va évoluer cette amitié ? **

**la suite en fin de semaine ! en attendant appuyez sur le bouton vert ! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour !**

**Comme promis voici le chapitre ! je suis un peu déçue par le nombre de reviews ! lol**

**bizarrement aussi la fic ne s'affiche plus quand j'ajoute de nouveaux chapitre dans les archives. Je ne sais pas si pour vous aussi. Si quelqu'un sait pourquoi merci de m'expliquer ! lol**

**Dans ce chapitre Bella se révèle et explique l'histoire avec son ex ! et ça avance un peu avec Edward ! un peu de flirt ! lol**

**la suite la semaine prochaine !**

**bisous !**

* * *

« Bon sang d'université stupide avec son bon sang de travail stupide qui me fait travailler un bon sang de vendredi soir. « Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire d'Alice. Même si elle s'était heureusement retenue de jurer, son discours était assez fort pour que tous les gens autours puissent l'entendre.

« Alice, tu pourrais essayer de baisser d'un ton ? Les gens nous fixent et je suis presque sûre que tu les empêches de se concentrer. Je feins de lui lancer un regard noir.

« Bella ! A propos de bon temps ! »

« shh »Je me sentais gênée que les gens aux autres tables se tournent tous pour nous fixer.

« Ok. Désolée mais tu as beaucoup de choses à m'expliquer. »

« ok, ok. Mais peut-on aller dans un endroit moins _calme _et moins _public_ ? » Elle attrapa juste ma main et me tira dehors, sur un banc où nous pouvions être seules.

« Donc ? » elle me fixa juste, attendant.

« Donc quoi ? » Je savais ce qu'elle voulait mais je gagnai du temps.

« Arrête de gagner du temps » Merde. « Dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé ».

Je racontais rapidement que j'avais tout acheté pour Edward. Alice m'arrêta quand j'en arrivai au moment où il ouvrit la porte et me vit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Au début, il est resté là, yeux et bouche grands ouverts. On aurait un peu dit une grenouille attendant qu'une mouche vienne se poser dans sa bouche. (_NDLT: ça rime lol_) » Alice éclata de rire en s'imaginant la scène. Puis il a bégayé un « que fais-tu ici ? »

« Oh c'est bon. Tu lui fais clairement beaucoup d'effet à notre cher petit Edward. Et ensuite qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Et bien je lui ai donner les trucs et le carnet, que j'ai appelé incroyable et beau. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête. Mais j'ai fait comme si je ne savais pas pour le mot à l'intérieur. Il a essayé de refuser l'aspirine et la soupe mais j'ai insisté qu'il en avait besoin et il a finit pas admettre qu'il n'était pas malade. Donc je lui ai dit la vérité, que j'avais lu le mot, mais pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui. » cela me rappela quelque chose. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'Edward était resté toute la nuit après le club ? »

« Honnêtement ? Je ne savais pas comment tu le prendrais. C'était évident que tu étais attirée par mon frère, mais que tu étais déterminée à ne pas l'apprécier. Et c'était pareil pour Edward même s'il craquait pour toi. Quand tu as commencé à te réveiller il s'est précipité dehors. Pour quelque raison que ce soit, il ne voulait pas que tu le vois, probablement parce qu'alors il devrait admettre son attirance pour toi. » Donc Edward était l'autre voix que j'avais entendu ce matin-là. Tout commençait à devenir clair.

Je finissais mon récit, lui racontant comment on avait appris à se connaitre en jouant au jeu des 20 questions. Quand j'en vins au moment où j'avais dit à Edward que j'étais heureuse qu'on puisse être amis, Alice tiqua.

« Quoi ? »

« Bella à quoi tu pensais ? tu ne veux pas être plus qu'une amie ? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Bien sûr que je voulais être plus ! Qui ne voudrait pas ? pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser où je voulais.. Mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre devant Alice.

« oui, je suppose. » j'étais presque sûre qu'Alice savait ce que je pensais vraiment.

« ce commentaire sur l'amitié a peut être refroidi Edward. Il va être peut-être plus inquiet pour faire quelque chose maintenant.

« oh s'il te plait Alice, comme s'il voulait quelque chose de plus. »

« Pour quelqu'un d'intelligent, tu es stupide tu sais ça ». je passais outre ce commentaire. Je ne voulais pas trop espérer qu'un jour Edward et moi puissions être un « nous ».

« De toute manière Alice, je suis plutôt occupée avec les cours. Et il semblerait qu'Edward aussi. Je ne cherche pas particulièrement à avoir un copain. J'ai eu assez de mauvaises expériences pour le moment.

« en parlant de petits amis… » Oh merde, pourquoi j'ai ramené ça sur le tapis ? Alice avait raison. Stupide, stupide Bella ! « Et bien je crois que maintenant c'est plus tard. Tu m'as promis que tu me parlerais d'un de tes petits amis, celui qui t'as donné cette lingerie sexy. »

« le seul. »la corrigeai-je. Elle ne compris pas, donc je continuai. « je suis sorti avec un seul mec. Son nom était Laurent. Et j'étais complètement raide dingue de lui. C'était un terminal quand j'étais en seconde, il était aussi français donc il avait un accent sexy pour aller avec son statut d'homme de classe supérieur. »

« Oooh, ça commence bien ! » j'espèrais.

« il sortait avec cette fille, Victoria, pendant presque tout le lycée, ce que j'ignorais presque, puisque j'étais nouvelle. Mais ils ont cassé l'année de la terminale pour une raison ou un autre, et pour je ne sais quel raison il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui. Bien sûr j'ai dit oui. Qui ne l'aurait pas fait ? toute ma classe m'enviait, sans mentionner le reste de mon lycée. Laurent était incroyablement beau. » _Pourtant pas aussi beau qu'Edward_ pensais-je.

« Malheureusement, il fut diplômé, et j'avais le moral à zéro, pensant qu'il romprait puisqu'il allait à la fac. Mais il fut accepter à ASU et me dit qu'il voulait continuer à sortir avec moi. J'étais extatique. Il me choisissait plutôt que les filles de l'université.

Donc on se voyait les week-ends et pendant les vacances. Il descendait toujours passer du temps avec moi. Je voulais aller le voir à la fac, mais il m'a dit que ce n'était pas sûr. Il ne voulait pas que les mecs me matent et essayent de m'enlever à lui.

Finalement l'année de ma terminale arriva et je voulais à aller à ASU passer sa dernière année avec lui. J'aurais quitté l'école s'il avait voulu déménager. Je l'aurais suivit n'importe où. » Je ne pus empêcher les tremblements dans ma voix. J'en avais fini avec lui mais penser à notre relation demeurait difficile.

« Nous allions finalement coucher ensemble. Nous aurions pu le faire des tas de fois, mais il m'avait dit qu'il voulait que notre première fois soit spéciale, et non quelque chose de pressé entre deux visites. ça m'a fait l'aimer encore plus. J'avais pris ça comme un signe que nous étions destinés l'un à l'autre. Je lui avais demandé d'être mon cavalier pour le bal de promo. Certaines personnes s'étaient moquées de lui parce qu'il venait au lycée pour le bal de promo, mais il me faisait me sentir spéciale. Je sais que c'est cliché, mais je savais que le soir du bal de promo était le soir parfait. Le grand soir arriva et j'étais super nerveuse. Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais espéré. Ça fit mal et il avait pressé les choses, prenant tout seul son plaisir.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, ce fut comme si j'avais enfoncé une porte. Je suppose que parce que nous avions finalement couché ensemble. Il pensait pouvoir venir chaque fois qu'il le souhaitait. Il m'a acheté cet ensemble violet, m'a supplié de le porter pour lui. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je savais qu'il m'avait vu nue, mais je n'étais pas à l'aise à l'idée d'être habillée comme ça pour lui. Donc je ne l'ai jamais porté. Je suppose que le fait que je me sente comme ça aurait dû me faire prendre conscience que nous n'étions pas aussi proche que je le pensais.

Nos rendez-vous sont devenus de moins en moins fréquents. On en est arrivés au point où il m'appelait seulement quand il était excité. J'avais sérieusement l'impression d'être la dernière des putes. Au début de l'été, j'ai décidé d'aller lui faire une surprise à son appartement à Phoenix. J'ai toqué à la porte mais Laurent ne répondait pas. C'est Victoria, la fille avec qui il était sorti au lycée qui a ouvert, et elle était enceinte d'au moins 8 mois. »

Alice haleta et ses petites mains se posèrent sur son visage d'horreur, puis elle murmura « Oh mon dieu. »

« Je sais, mais il y a pire. Elle ne m'a pas reconnu, parce qu'elle m'a demandé si je vendais quelque chose. Elle pensait que je faisais du porte à porte. Quand j'ai demandé après Laurent, elle a répondu « Oh désolée, mais mon mari est au travail. Si vous voulez me laisser votre carte, je lui dirai de vous contacter.

Cela me demanda un effort surhumain pour ne pas pleurer et m'enfuir. Mais je savais que je devais dire quelque chose. Donc je lui dit « oui, si vous pouviez lui laisser ce message : dite lui que Miss Swan a découvert ses sales affaires et qu'il n'a plus besoin de venir parce qu'elle n'offrira plus ses services. » elle semblait juste confuse et dit qu'elle lui dirait. Dès qu'elle a fermé la porte, je me suis effondrée..

Je ne pouvais même pas aller à la maison. J'étais trop embarrassée. Comment avais-je pus ne pas voir qu'il me trompait ? depuis quand était-il marié ? Avait-il été avec Victoria _tout_ ce temps ? Je me sentais stupide. Bien sût qu'il ne m'aimait pas réellement, comment aurait-il pu ? il m'utilisait juste pour se soulager. C'était si dur de le croire. Je l'avais aimé et je pensais qu'il ressentait la même chose. »

« Ce bâtard ! que s'est-il passé quand il a découvert que tu savais ? » Alice était rouge de rage.

« Rien. Il ne m'a plus jamais appelé, donc j'ai présumé qu'il avait eu le message. J'étais contente qu'il n'appelle pas. Je n'aurais pas pu gérer ça.

Mais ensuite il y avait le problème de l'université. Je ne pouvais plus aller à ASU maintenant, pas avec la possibilité de le voir, même si elle était mince. Heureusement, j'avais postulé à Northwestern, par lubie, parce que j'étais intéressée par leur programme d'écriture créative. Et par chance ils m'acceptèrent.

Ma mère était tellement confuse. Je ne pouvais bien sûr pas lui dire ce qui c'était vraiment produit. Elle l'aurait tué, puis elle aurait appelé Charlie et il l'aurait re-tué. Je lui dit juste que Laurent et moi nous étions séparés et que je voulais prendre un nouveau départ. »

« Bella, c'est horrible. Je suis tellement désolée que tu ais du vivre une si mauvaise expérience. Ton premier amour ne devrait pas être comme ça. viens là. »

Elle leva ses bras et les mis autour de moi. Elle m'enlaça farouchement, comme si elle voulait me faire savoir qu'elle comprenait et qu'elle savait que ça irait mieux. Je n'avais pas réalisé que je pleurais jusqu'à que je sente l'humidité sur la chemise d'Alice.

« Oh dieu, Alice, je suis désolée. J'espère que je n'ai pas ruiné ta chemise. «

« comment cette vieille chose ? allez, laissons les devoirs ce soir et mangeons du Ben and Jerry en regardant des films culculs. » elle me connaissait trop bien.

Nous végétâmes devant _l'amour sans préavis_ et _30 ans sinon rien_. Nous décidions pour finir de regarder Pretty Woman. Quand la scène avec Richard Gere et Julia Roberts sur le piano apparut à l'écran, je ne pus m'empêcher de formuler mon fantasme.

« Bon sang, tu ne trouves pas ça incroyablement chaud de baiser sur un piano ? Alice me jeta un regard malicieux.

« Tu sais Bella, je suis assez proche de quelqu'un qui joue du piano. Je pourrais arranger ça." Oh dieu. Comment avais-je pu oublier qu'Edward joue du piano !

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais ! » Elle commença à rire et je la rejoignis. Nous nous couchâmes peu après cela. Je me réveillais à la sensation de mon téléphone en train de vibrer contre moi.

_Hey amie_

_J'espère que la bibliothèque était bien_

_Si tu n'es pas encore rentré_

_Alors il est temps de te détendre_

_Avec quelques amis passionnants_

_Fais de beaux rêves,_

_Edward_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à ça. J'espérais qu'il essayait de dire qu'il aimerait passer du temps avec moi. Je savais qu'il était tard mais je lui répondis.

_Non, je n'y suis plus en fait_

_Tu m'as réveillé de_

_Mon sommeil réparateur._

_Merci beaucoup cher ami !_

_Bella_

A peine une minute après avoir envoyé le texto à Edward, je sentis mon portable vibrer avec sa réponse.

_Hey, à quoi servent les amis ?_

_Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais besoin d'un sommeil réparateur de toute façon._

_Dors bien._

_Edward_

Le fait qu'il dise que je n'avais pas besoin de sommeil réparateur me fit atteindre des sommets. Je me rendormis pensant à différentes choses que nous pourrions faire ensemble.

Une minute je rêvais béatement d'un ange aux yeux verts, et la minute d'après, j'étais réveillé brutalement. Je regardais autour de moi cherchant Alice, qui avait pris l'habitude de me tirer du sommeil plutôt brutalement. Mais Alice était partie. Je jetais un œil à mon réveil et lus 11h27. Putain de merde. Comment avais-je pus dormir aussi longtemps ? et qu'est-ce qui m'avait réveillé si brutalement. Mais mon corps avait été tellement habitué à ses réveils que j'avais juste anticipé quelque chose. Alors que je me levais, je remarquais un mot d'Alice sur mon bureau.

_Bella, petite tête endormie,_

_Il est temps que tu te lèves ! nous sommes tous dans la chambre des garçons. Donc toi et ton joli petit cul dépêchez-vous de sortir d'ici._

J'étais réellement impressionnée qu'elle n'ait pas attendu jusqu'à ce que je me réveille pour qu'elle puisse me préparer.

_Et ne t'inquiète pas, je t'ai déjà choisi une tenue ! Maintenant dépêche-toi et viens !_

_Alice_

Je tremblais presque d'excitation à l'idée de voir Edward en me dirigeant vers son appartement. Je ne pouvais juste pas ignorer le fait qu'à présent nous parlions, et les textos de la nuit dernière semblaient un peu surréalistes. Je me tenais devant la porte et je m'apprêtais à frapper quand j'entendis Alice crier.

« Entre Bella, c'est ouvert ! » Comment diable savait-elle que j'étais dehors ?

« Enfin !» Emmett commença à rire et je fronçais les sourcils. « de combien de sommeil a besoin une personne ? je veux dire, tu es plutôt petite, de combien d'énergie as-tu réellement besoin pour récupérer ? »

Rosalie, comme d'habitude, frappa Emmett, ce qui nous fit tous rire. Je jetais un œil au salon et remarquai qu'il manquait un certain dieu aux cheveux bronze.

« Où est Edward ? » Pourquoi ai-je demandé ça ? Tout le monde échangea des regards entendus. Je rougis furieusement et j'étais seulement en train de me reprendre quand il entra, les cheveux humides et ayant l'air honteusement beau dans une paire de jeans moulant et un polo bleu pâle. Il étira ses bras et je pus voir un morceau de ses abdominaux. Je ne pus que remarquer le V qu'ils formaient, jetant un œil vers son boxer, posé bas sur ses hanches. Le rouge s'étendit à nouveau sur mon visage, avec vengeance.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Edward jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la salle, posant finalement ses yeux sur moi. Il me fit un signe de tête et l'un des coins de ses lèvres se releva en un sourire.

« il semble qu'Edward vient aussi de se lever et de se préparer pour la journée également. C'est très étrange Edward, tu ne fais jamais la grasse matinée. C'est juste un tel gaspillage de ton temps précieux, pas vrai ? »Railla Alice.

« oh la ferme, petite chose. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir la nuit dernière. »

« Quelque chose qui te trotte dans la tête, mon cher frère ? « Ce sourire malicieux était de retour su le visage d'Alice. Edward ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez en signe d'ennui. Rosalie me sourit. Et Emmett, et bien Emmett, sembla perdu. Pauvre garçon, il n'y comprenait rien.

« Bien, si vous avez fini avec vos secrets, et vos trucs, on pourrait peut-être y aller ? je m'ennuie ! » Emmett semblait boudeur, voulant clairement être inclus.

« Que fait-on ? » demandais-je à Alice alors que nos quittions l'appartement.

« On a décidé d'aller voir un film puis d'aller manger. » Nous marchions vers le parking. Edward devait s'être dirigé vers sa voiture car Emmett le coupa.

« Uh Uh petit frère. On reprend ma voiture. Ta voiture est juste trop _petite_. Ce ne fera jamais bien le boulot. On a définitivement besoin de ma _grosse_ voiture pour commencer cette fête. «

« ma voiture n'est pas petite. Et elle fait ça très bien, merci beaucoup. De plus, je n'ai jamais eu de réclamation. » on aurait pas dit qu'ils parlaient encore de voitures. (_NDLT : tu m'étonnes. cela dit je pense aussi que la voiture d'Edward fait bien le travail ! lol)_

« Les enfants, »les coupa Alice, « pourquoi ne pas les sortir et les mesurer ? » Edward lui fit un sourire gêné tandis qu'Emmett explosait de rire.

J'entendus Edward marmonner « pas petite » alors que nous marchions vers le Hummer d'Emmett.

« «c'est parti » entendis-je Rosalie crier alors que nous montions dans la voiture. Ce qui nous laissait, Alice, Jasper, Edward et moi, à l'arrière. Super. Et bien sûr Alice manœuvra de tel sorte qu'Edward et moi fûmes côte à côte. Il faut en convenir, c'était sympa d'être aussi proche de lui.

« tu as apprécié le reste de ton sommeil réparateur ? » dit-il doucement de façon à ce que moi seul entende.

« Oui, merci de demander. Je suis désolée que tu ais eu du mal à dormir. Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, j'avais beaucoup de choses à l'esprit c'est tout. » Il tourna tout son corps vers moi et me fit cet éblouissant sourire en coin, encore une fois. Je perdis toute notion de ce qui m'entourait alors que j'essayais de ne pas le fixer. Je pensais que regarder son sourire était dangereux donc je regardais ses yeux. Mais quand je vis ces émeraudes briller et s'embraser en même temps, je sus que j'étais finie. Je ne remarquais même pas que nous étions arrivé au cinéma jusqu'à ce que je sente Alice me donner un petit coup sur la tête.

« Hello ? la terre à Bella ? tu as prévu de te joindre à nous bientôt ou tu préfère que nous te racontions l'histoire plus tard ? » Mince, les réactions de mon corps. Mon visage s'empourpra à nouveau et c'était tel que je pensais vouloir mourir sur place. Edward rit doucement et sortit de la voiture. Quand je me tournais vers Alice, elle roula ses yeux, voulant dire « je le savais » et sortit à son tour de la voiture

Nous décidions tous d'aller voir The Dark Knight, que j'avais prévu d'aller voir. Encore une fois, Edward et moi étions assis à côté en bout de rangée. Nous étions tous installé, nous jetant du popcorn et parlant des cours, quand les lumières baissèrent et les bandes annonces commencèrent. La lumière et l'insouciance entre nous changea, ou du moins pour moi. Je fus tout à coup hyper consciente du fait qu'Edward était assis à juste quelques centimètres de moi. J'étais assise, raide comme un piquet dans mon siège, essayant très fort de ne pas accidentellement me frotter contre lui. Je risquai un regard du coin de l'œil et remarquai qu'Edward avait l'air aussi mal à l'aise.

Juste quand je pensais que ça ne pouvait pas être pire, le film commença. Je savais que Batman serait plus sombre mais je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant la chaire de poule. Franchement, j'étais terrorisée. Et malheureusement pour moi, quand je regarde des choses effrayantes, j'ai tendance à attraper la personne la plus proche de moi. Alice, à ma droite était presque assise sur les genoux de Jasper, elle était aussi effrayée. Ce qui laissait Edward. Et j'allais craquer et l'attraper. Je ne pouvais juste pas. Je sentais que ça risquerait de dépasser les limites de notre nouvelle amitié. Donc à la place, j'agrippais les bras du fauteuil si fort que quand le film se finit, j'eus du mal à bouger les doigts.

« c'était quoi ça ? » Edward demanda quand les lumières se rallumèrent.

« Oh.. » Je me forçais à émettre un rire tremblotant. « tu as remarqué n'est-ce pas ? et bien Heath Ledger en Joker me terrifie vraiment. Je veux dire, les clowns en général son juste vraiment flippant, donc ça n'aide pas. » je ne pouvais pas croire que je venais juste de lui dire pour ma phobie des clowns. C'était juste trop facile de révéler des choses à Edward.

« Tu as peu des clowns ? si tu étais si effrayée, tu aurais du me tenir ? au moins j'aurais pu te dire de te calmer si tu me faisais mal. Ces pauvres accoudoirs étaient sans défense. » j'aurais probablement dû être offensée ou je ne sais quoi, mais tout ce à quoi je pus penser fut qu'il m'avait dit de le tenir. Il m'avait dit de le tenir ! je repoussais cette idée pour plus tard.

Je commençais à m'inquiéter de mes finances j'avais déjà acheté ces choses inutiles pour Edward, les tickets de cinéma et maintenant le diner. Je devais vraiment m'en tenir à mon budget ou je devais commencer à travailler plus tôt que ce que j'avais prévu. Je savais que j'aurais besoin d'un job, je voulais juste attendre la fin du semestre.

« Hey les gars, on va-t-on manger ? » j'étais nerveuse. S'il vous plait faites que ce soit McDonalds ou un autre fast food.

« mmm. Ça s'appelle Flat Top Grill. C'est tellement bon Bella. Il y a de l'ambiance et tu peux faire ce que tu manges, à volonté. Mon genre d'endroit ! « Emmett bavait presque en pensant à tout la nourriture qu'il allait manger, mais je m'inquiétais à nouveau. Ça semblait cher.

Edward devait avoir remarqué mon expression, parce qu'il me parla encore doucement.

« ne n'inquiète pas, amie, c'est pour moi. » j'allais protester mais il continua. « je me sens vraiment mal à l'idée que tu ais dépensé de l'argent moi, alors que je n'en avais pas besoin. Et puis j'ai presque mangé toute ta soupe. Donc je te le dois. » s'il disait ça comme ça…

« Oh, mais juste pour cette fois. Je déteste que les gens dépensent de l'argent pour moi. Mais après que tu te sois accaparé ma soupe, on va dire ça ?

« ça me semble bien. »

Le diner était bon. En fait, c'était même incroyable. Je n'avais jamais été dans un restaurant comme cela avant. J'adorais le fait que je puisse créer mon propre menu. Et chaque fois que j'en voulais encore, je pouvais essayer quelque chose de différent.

Emmett était une machine à manger. Je ne sais pas où il met toute cette nourriture. Ça me rappelait un épisode des Simson, quand Homer se fait jeter d'un restaurant avec buffet à volonté. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se produise la même chose avec Emmett. Ils avaient probablement perdu de l'argent vu tout ce qu'il avait mangé.

Avant que je réalise, la nuit était tombée. Malgré la fait que j'ai dormi si tard, ou peut être était-ce à cause de ça, j'étais complètement crevée. Les Cullen et les Halle me trainèrent. Alice et moi disions au revoir à tout le monde et retournions vers nos dortoirs.

Je gardai mon téléphone près de moi au cas où Edward décide de m'envoyer un texto ce soir. Avant que je m'endorme, je fus récompensée.

_Fais de beaux rêves, Belle au bois dormant,_

_Edward._

_

* * *

_

**So ?**

**moi ils m'énervent à s'appeler ami(e) ou plutôt ils me font bien rire ! lol**

**la suite bientôt !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut !**

**Enfin un nouveau chapitre, en préparation depuis juin mais comme vous avez pu le constater dans mon annonce, je n'ai pas eu le temps de continuer.**

**En tout cas, je vous promets que le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas dans 3 mois, mais ça va demander un certain temps pour retrouver un rythme, sachant que je suis à l'étranger ! **

**J'espère que vous apprécierez le chapitre ! je vous annonce que vos attentes seront récompensées très prochainement !**

**Bisous à toutes !  
**

* * *

Je commençais à regretter de ne pas avoir travaillé vendredi soir. Même si j'avais besoin de cette soirée fille avec Alice, maintenant j'étais condamnée à tout faire le dimanche. Pour rendre les choses encore plus difficiles, je me retrouvais à relire les choses parfois trois fois avant que l'information ne rentre. Et tout cela était dû à lui. Edward et son apparence irréelle s'infiltraient dans mon esprit. Mon esprit ne cessait de retourner à ces damnés mots. Stupide Edward Cullen et ses stupides doux messages.

Ironiquement, mes cours de biologies furent les plus durs à surmonter. Même si je connaissais la substance, je pensais que c'était une bonne de chose de rafraichir mes connaissances avant le test à venir, de plus Alice était un peu perdue et ne cessait de poser des questions, donc je devais être prête à répondre à ses questions. Pourquoi, dieu, pourquoi Edward devait-il être mon chargé de TD ? Était –ce une sorte de cruelle blague cosmique ?

« Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais j'ai besoin d'une pause ! » je me tournais vers Alice, la trouvant en train d'écrire un message, probablement à Jasper je supposai.

« Hein ? »

« Peu importe. Dis Salut de ma part à Jasper » Elle me sourit et retourna à sa conversation.

Je vérifiai mon téléphone. C'était devenu une très mauvaise habitude de ma part. Depuis qu'Edward et moi avions commencé nos échanges par texto, j'attendais avidement les prochains. Mais je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de lui de toute la journée.

Je commençai à douter du fait qu'Alice sache de quoi elle parlait. Elle ne cessait de déclarer qu'Edward était attiré par moi comme un fait, mais son manque d'action était plus révélateur que des mots.

Je tombais de plus en plus dans une humeur noire. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je laissais ce stupide gars avoir autant d'effet sur moi. Je ne pouvais pas recommencer à lire dans cet état d'esprit.

« Alice, je crois que je vais me coucher tôt ce soir. »

« Oh, ok. C'est vraiment dommage parce que j'allais suggérer que nous allions chez les garçons. Tu es sûre que tu ne préfères pas faire ça ? » Dit-elle en souriant de manière affectée

« Non, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur. Mais amuse-toi. » Même si je voulais vraiment voir Edward, je ne voulais pas l'admettre et ainsi concéder à Alice que le fait de ne pas le voir était source de mon humeur.

« Ok. Il se peut que je ne rentre pas ce soir, donc je te vois demain en classe ? »

« Oui, à plus. » Alice partit et je me retrouvais seule avec mes pensées. J'avais besoin de déconnecter mon esprit.

Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas parlé à Charlie. Il n'aimait pas trop parler au téléphone, donc je décidais de lui envoyer un email. C'était nécessaire, puisque je n'avais toujours aucune idée d'où je passerai les vacances. C'est dans des moments comme ça qu'avoir des parents divorcés était un challenge.

_Salut Papa,_

_Je pensais juste vérifier comment tu allais. J'espère que tout va bien. Quel temps fait-il (haha comme si j'avais besoin de demander) ? L'école se passe à merveille et j'adore Evanston et toutes les choses qu'il y a à faire._

_0 propos, je ne sais pas si tu as parlé à Renée, mais est-ce que je passe Noël avec elle ou avec toi ? Il y a trop peu de jour à Thanksgiving pour que je voyage donc je resterai ici. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sera pas trop mal._

_Bref, reviens me voir quand tu veux !_

_Je t'aime, Bella_

Ecrire le mail aida un peu, mais j'étais toujours d'humeur étrange. Je me préparais à aller dormir et essayai de dormir sans succès, pour donner un break à mon esprit surmené. Je m'agitai et me retournait pendant semblait-il des heures. J'étais prête à abandonner et à rallumer la lumière pour lire quelque chose, quand mon téléphone vibra.

Je fondais sur lui, et dans ma hâte de l'attraper, je me cognais à mon bureau, l'éloignant encore plus. Alors que j'essayai de me baisser pour l'atteindre, je m'empêtrai dans ma couette, et tombai tête la première. Ça n'aida pas que mon lit soir surélevé sur des parpaings, rendant la chute plus élevé. Après avoir touché le sol, il me fallut une minute pour me remettre. Ma tête pulsait et je touchais ce que serait très certainement une bosse le matin. Oh. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Juste essayer de sortir du lit devenait un péril.

J'avais dû rester assise là un moment, dans mes pensées, jusqu'à que je sente mon porter vibrer encore. Oh c'est vrai Edward !

_Chère Amie,_

_Pourquoi n'es tu pas venue avec Alice ?_

_Tu m'as manqué !_

_Edward_

Toute cette histoire d'amie commençait à devenir vieille. Je ne sais pas s'il faisait ça pour m'hérisser ou s'il aimait vraiment m'appeler son amie. De toute manière, j'étais ennuyée

_Bella, Tu vas bien ?_

_Je ne t'ai pas réveillé ?_

_Alice a dit que tu dormais mais je ne l'ai pas cru_

_Edward_

Je savais que je devais répondre rapidement avant qu'il flippe.

_Je vais bien_

_Je suis juste tombée et me suis cogné la tête plutôt fort._

_Bella _

Après avoir appuyé sur « envoyer », je regrettais de lui avoir parlé de mon accident. Même dans mes texto, je n'arrivais pas à me censurer. Je me donnais une claque mentale quand mon portable sonna. Je regardais qui appelait et tombais presque à nouveau de mon lit en voyant que c'était Edward.

« Hello ? » Ma voix tremblait.

« Bella, je viens d'avoir ton message. Tu vas bien ? Que s'est-il passé » ? » Waouh. Il était si inquiet qu'il avait appelé. Je me sentais encore plus stupide de lui avoir parlé de mon petit incident, ça l'avait poussé à faire le saut final entre écrire et parler au téléphone

« Allo ? Bella, tu m'entends ? » Sa voix avait l'air frénétique maintenant.

« Oh. Ouai. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Je suis juste tombée c'est tout.

« Comment ? » Heu, je n'avais pas trop envie de partager les détails. C'était trop embarrassant.

« Heu, je ne sais pas. C'était rien, juste un moment d'inattention. »

« Bella, j'ai besoin que tu me dise, pour savoir si je peux me détendre ou pas. Tu semble avoir le don pour ce genre de chose. J'ai besoin de savoir que ça va.

« J'ai dit que j'allais bien. »

« Bella .. » ça sonnait comme un avertissement.

« Bien ! Le son de mon téléphone quand tu m'as envoyé un texto la première fois, m'a en quelque sorte effrayée et j'ai fait tomber le téléphone par terre. » Presque vrai. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir la vraie raison. « Et quand je me suis penchée pour le récupérer, je me suis emmêlé et je suis tombée. »

J'entendais son rire à présent. Dieu merci, il ne pouvait pas me voir. J'étais de 10 teintes de rouge différente.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne et vérifie ta tête ? Tu pourrais avoir une commotion. . Je ne m'inquièterais pas pour toute autre personne, mais avec toi, qui sait quel genre de dommage, tu peux t'être infligé. »

« Merci, Dr Cullen. Mais je vais bien. J'ai eu assez d'expériences avec des blessures à la tête pour savoir si j'ai une commotion ou pas. » Il y eu un long moment avant qu'Edward ne parle à nouveau.

« Dr Cullen ? J'aime l'entendre. » La réponse de sa voix douce, un peu plus grave que d'habitude, me fit frissonner à l'idée de fantasmes de docteurs avec Edward en star. Mais il ne pouvait pas savoir ça.

« Bien doc. Merci de votre intérêt, mais je vais bien. » Là. Je ne pouvais pas dire le mot « doc » sans penser à Bugs Bunny. « Donc Je t'ai manqué ? » Est-ce que je venais juste de dire ça ?

« Et bien je dois t'avouer que te sauver est devenu un moyen de booster mon égo. Rien de vaut le sauvetage d'une damoiselle en détresse pour se sentir bien. »

« Je ne suis pas une damoiselle en détresse. J'ai très bien survécut à Phoenix sans ton aide ! »

« C'était peut-être vrai à Phoenix, mais pour je ne sais quelle raison, ton bienêtre demande une assistance majeure ici. »

Nous parlâmes encore 45 minutes, avant que je ne baille et qu'Edward déclare qu'il était temps de dormir.

« Donc, je suppose que je te vois en classe demain ? » je demandais parce que je n'étais pas sûre.

« Tu peux compter dessus. »

Encore une fois, je glissais dans un sommeil paisible, avec des images d'Edward pour occuper mes rêves.

La première partie de mes cours lundi était une torture. Je ne pouvais pas attendre jusqu'à la biologie où je pourrais voir Edward. Je n'attendais même pas Alice. Je marchais jusqu'au dernier rang et prenais nos places habituels. Je m'asseyais dans un siège et en laissais un pour elle

Je tournais ma tête une minute, cherchant Edward, quand je sentis quelqu'un s'assoir à côté de moi. Je savais que ce n'étais pas Alice au son de quelqu'un qui se laissait tomber, bien trop disgracieux pour le petit lutin

« Désolé, ce siège est pris, je le réserve pour mon amie. » Je dis cela avant même de regarder la personne.

« Donc je ne suis plus ton amie ? » Je me tournai pour apercevoir une vision de cheveux bronze et yeux verts assis à ma gauche.

« Edward ! » Il avait une moue faussement vexé des plus mignonnes, ce qui le rendait encore plus irrésistible. Si j'étais moins bien élevée, je me serais jetée sur ses lèvres. « Que fais-tu ici ? »

« «Et bien je suis un Chargé de TD, tu as oublié ? » Il secoua la tête et rit.

« Non, je veux dire, pourquoi es-tu assis ici ? Tu t'assois devant normalement. »

« Oh » Son expression passa de joyeuse à triste en moins de 5 secondes. « Je peux y aller si tu préfères.

« NON ! » je lui criais presque dessus. » C'était juste une surprise, une bonne surprise. »Ce sourire en coin qui hantait mes rêves était de retour.

« Bien alors. »

« Mais tu devrais probablement te décaler pour qu'Alice soit à l'extrémité. Je scannais à nouveau l'amphithéâtre, cherchant ma minuscule amie.

« Hum... Je ne pense pas qu'elle sera en cours aujourd'hui. Elle s'est couché plutôt, heu tard. » Oh. Je me sentais soudainement désolée pour Edward. Il devait, après tout dormir juste à côté de la chambre de Jasper.

« Tu as réussi à dormir ? Ou ils t'en ont empêché ? »

« J'ai fini par porter des écouteur et écouter de la musique pour bloquer le son. » Edward semblait perturbé au souvenir de son meilleur ami et de sa sœur. C'était hilarant et je ne pus m'empêcher de glousser. Edward me lança juste furieux.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de se taire. On devrait probablement arrêter de parler et écouter. »

« Je suppose, si tu veux vraiment arrêter de parler… » Il me lança ensuite le regard le plus dévastateur que j'ai jamais vu. Sa tête était légèrement inclinée et je remarquais qu'il me regardait à travers ses cils interminables. Différentes émotions y passaient que j'avais du mal à analyser. Ses lèvres cependant étaient en train de me tuer. Il mordillait un côté de sa lèvre inférieur. J'étais jalouse de sa bouche. Je voulais être celle qui lui grignoterait sa lèvre inférieure.

Je n'arrivais pas à penser clairement, mon esprit avait été mis en veille. Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était lui sourire. Edward devait avoir pris ça comme un bon signe parce qu'il se rapprocha et chuchota dans mon oreille.

« Bien. Parce que je de sais pas comment je survivrai au cour si je ne te parle pas. Ce n'est pas comme si ce cours était important de toute façon. » Il me taquinait, clairement. Et bien, deux pouvaient jouer à ce jeu. Je me rapprochai pour lui parler, ne voulant définitivement pas que quelqu'un d'autre entende.

« Comment sais-tu que ce n'est pas important ? Ecouter ton père est devenu mon nouveau passe-temps favoris. Je veux dire, regarde-le ! Peut-être que j'aurais dû m'assoir devant avec les autres filles pour avoir une meilleure vue.

Waouh, sa tête était inestimable. Il était jaloux ! Je riais un peu trop fort, et les personnes de devant se retournèrent.

«Je ne vois pas ce qui est si drôle » dit-il d'une voix grave avec un grognement

« Edward tu viens de grogner ? Je riais encore plus. « Je plaisantais Edward ? Je ne suis pas attiré par ton père. Laisse-moi deux seconde. De tous les Cullen, ce ne serait pas mon numéro 1.

« Alors, qui serait ton numéro 1 ? Oh merde.

« Humm… Alice je suppose. Elle est plutôt sexy. Il plissa le nez. Une nouvelle vague de rire s'empara de moi.

« Oh Edward, c'est trop facile de t'agacer ». Je me redressai et lui tapai le bras joueuse. Il attrapa ma main avant que je puisse la retirer. Ce fourmillement était de retour, s'installant dans mon estomac. J'aurais pensé qu'il l'aurait relâché maintenant, mais non. A la place, il en frôlait doucement le dos avec son pouce, traçant de petit cercle sur toute la surface, me rendant brulante. C'était une brûlure plutôt plaisante cependant.

« Oh, c'est incroyable. » la sincérité dans ma voix était perceptible, mais il semblait toujours incertain.

Pendant le reste de la classe, Edward et moi parlâmes et blaguâmes à propos de choses différentes. Emmett était un sujet populaire. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point nous nous étions rapprochés jusqu'à ce que la voix tonitruante du docteur Cullen retentisse avec une annonce.

« Comme certains d'entre vous se le rappelle, nous proposons un examen pour les étudiants qui souhaitent passer le test pour changer de classe. Je voulais vous informer de la date et l'heure. L'examen aura lieu Lundi à 9h. Le surveillant ne peut autoriser personne à entrer après le début du test et il n'y aura pas de session de rattrapage, donc assurez-vous si vous voulez le passer d'être à l'heure.

Oh, j'avais oublié le test. Je ne voulais pas prendre ce cours à la base, mais maintenant qu'Edward et moi nous rapprochions, ne pas le voir en cours me manquerait. Qui sait si nous parlerions s'il n'avait pas à me voir trois jours par semaine ? Je me tournais vers Edward pour lui demander s'il savait comment était le test. Je fus surprise de le trouver en train de me fixer.

« Quoi. »

« Tu as prévu de passer ce test ? « Sa voix était dure et plus râpeuse que d'habitude.

« Oh, et bien, oui, je veux dire, pourquoi est-ce que je resterai dans un cours où je n'ai pas besoin d'aller ? »

« Oui, je suppose que tu as raison. Je suis sûre que tu t'en sortiras très bien. Et tu n'auras plus à subir ce cours. » Il essaya de sourire mais cela ressemblait plus à une grimace.

« Je ne subis pas. En fait, aujourd'hui je ne me suis jamais autant amusé depuis le début des cours. »

« Evite juste de dire ça à Alice, elle serait blessé » Edward me sourit mais il semblait toujours ailleurs.

Le cours se finit ensuite et avec lui toute mon excitation. Je haïssais le fait que mon premier semestre était rempli de cours inutiles du moins selon moi. Je voulais juste aller dans les cours qui m'intéressaient vraiment.

Je revins à la maison pour trouver Alice au lit.

« Toujours en train de récupérer de la nuit dernière ? »

« Comment tu sais pour ça ? » Elle semblait surprise mais pas embarrassée comme je l'avais imaginé.

« Edward m'en a parlé. Pauvre garçon. Tu sais qu'il a du mettre des écouteurs pour vous bloquer jasper et toi ? »

« Quand as-tu parlé à Edward ? » Cela me semblait être un drôle de question. Avait-elle oublié notre cours de bio ?

« Il est venu et s'est assis à côté de moi en bio. »

« Oh, comme c'est mignon ! Est-ce que vous vous êtes tenus la main et vous êtes écrit des petits mots d'amour ? » Elle tapait des mains maintenant.

« Tais-toi Alice ». Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher le sourire d'atteindre mon visage.

« Edward et Bella assis sous un arbre, s'EMBRASSANT …

« T'as quel âge, 5 ans, Alice ? Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois lire mes mails. »

Je m'assis à mon ordinateur tandis qu'Alice continuait à chanter cette chanson. Je finis par mettre mes écouteurs pour la couvrir. Je souris un peu, me rappelant qu'Edward avait du faire la même chose pour bloquer sa sœur, bien que pour des raisons différentes. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi petit pouvait être aussi ennuyant et aussi bruyant ?

Je vis que Charlie avait répondu et ouvrit le mail.

_Hey Bells,_

_Ça fait du bien d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Tu serais surprise de savoir que ces derniers jours, il a fait beau ! Un temps parfait pour pêcher._

_Je ne sais pas si Renée te l'a dit ou pas, mais Phil va en Floride en décembre pour une convention sur le baseball et Renée va avec li. Donc elle ne sera pas en Arizona pour Noël. Si tu veux, tu peux venir à Forks avec moi. Ne t'inquiète pas pour le billet, je le prendrai._

_Aussi loin que soit Thanksgiving, tu n'as pas à le passer seule. John and Jane est là. En parlant de ça, ils m'ont demandé de tes nouvelles. Pourquoi n'irais tu pas chez eux ce weekend end ? Je sais que John meurt d'envie de voir Roxanne, enfin je veux dire de te voir. Haha. Mais sérieusement, appelle-les (s'il te plait Bella. Tu sais qu'ils t'aiment._

_Papa_

Je laissai échapper un léger soupir. Je savais que ça devait arriver. Je voulais vraiment passer du temps avec mon oncle et ma tante mais en toute honnêteté, je m'accrochais à l'espoir qu'Edward me demande de sortir ce weekend. On s'était tellement rapprochés et il avait eu tout le cours sans l'interférence d'Alice pour me demander. Il ne l'avait pas fait pourtant, donc ça semblait être une cause perdue.

J'appelais et Jan décrocha après quelques sonneries. Quand je demandai si je pouvais leur rendre visite, elle était plus que ravie.

« Bien sûr. Ce sera tellement bien de t'avoir avec nous. De plus, nos voisins ont des enfants d'à peu près ton âge. Tu pourrais toujours te présenter si tu t'ennuies à force de passer du temps avec deux vieux croutons. »

« Enfin, Jan, je ne vais pas m'ennuyer. Je veux dire, après tout Charlie est mon père. Si je peux gérer le fait de passer du temps avec lui, je peux tout gérer. »Elle savait que je n'étais pas sérieuse mais juste joueuse envers Charlie.

Ainsi nous planifiâmes tout ça. Je prévoyais de partir Vendredi soir. Ce n'était pas un long chemin du tout, mais ils voulaient que je dine avec eux. Je fus heureuse d'accepter, pas de nourriture de la fac !

J'étais toujours un peu nerveuse, me demandant si Edward appellerait et me demanderait de sortir mais quand le lundi arriva et passa sans un appel ou un message d'Edward, je fus heureuse d'avoir fait des plans avec mon oncle et ma tante.

Les mardis étaient une bouffée d'oxygène pour moi. J'étais contente, car j'avais prévu de m'avancer. Je ne savais pas si j'arriverais à travailler chez mon oncle et ma tante.

Juste quand j'allais m'y mettre, mon téléphone sonna. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre un moment, anticipant de voir le nom « Edward » s'afficher. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Je lus « Emmett » à la place ». Comment ça ?

« Salut ? » ma voix semblait déçue

« Et bien, salut à toi aussi. » Emmett se moquait de moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Sa bonne humeur était contagieuse

« Quoi de neuf ? » Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait.

« Et bien, un petit oiseau m'a dit que tu étudiais l'anglais en majeure et je cherche quelqu'un pour relire mon papier. Alors qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Bien sûr Em. J'aimerais beaucoup. Tu veux que je vienne maintenant ? » J'étais excitée comme pas possible à l'idée de voir Edward.

« Heu... non. Je heu peux juste venir si c'est ok. Ma chambre est plutôt sale.

« Ok, pas de problème. » Je doutais sérieusement que ça soit la vraie raison. J'imaginais facilement Emmett être bordélique, mais je n'imaginais pas Jasper ou Edward laisser cela arriver. Ma seule autre pensée fut qu'Edward en voulait pas que je vienne. Et c'était un sentiment horrible. Je l'avais dit avant et je le disais encore, je n'arrivais pas à cerner Edward.

Emmett arriva peu après notre conversation au téléphone. Je lus son papier rapidement et étonnamment ce n'était pas mauvais.

« Beau travail Em ! » Je lui rendis son papier avec seulement quelques corrections.

« Merci Bella. Ecoute, que se passe-t-il entre Edward et toi ? » Cette question me prit par surprise ?

« Que veux-tu dire ? Nous sommes amis, pourquoi ? » J'étais suspicieuse. Etait-ce la réelle raison de sa présence ?

« Et bien c'est juste que n'importe qui avec des yeux et des oreilles peut dire que vous vous voulez. Alors où est le problème ? Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas encore ensemble ? »

« Dieu, Emmett, je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles. Edward et moi sommes justes bons amis. Je ne veux pas de lui et je sais qu'il ne veut pas de moi.

J'espérais vraiment que mon corps pourrait s'empêcher de rougie. J'essayai de mentir du mieux que je pouvais sans me faire prendre, une prouesse difficile compte tenu de mes rougissements. Etait-ce si évident ? C'était perturbant cependant. Si Emmett s'en rendait compte, alors qu'il n'était pas tout le temps là, alors Edward l'avait surement vu. Je me sentais idiote. J'aurais du essayer de mieux cacher mes émotions.

« Bella ? Bella ! » Emmett criait mon nom à présent. Oups. Ces maudits monologues intérieurs me distrayaient toujours. « Ne flippe pas. Je sais que tu es gênée et que tu ne vas pas me croire, mais Edward est accro à toi. Et pourquoi ne le serait-il pas. Tu es un 10 bébé ? Tu ne savais pas ? Il me fit un grand sourire, me montrant ses fossettes

« Oh Emmett, enfin. Je ne pense pas que mon visage puisse devenir plus rouge.

« Tout ce que je dis, crois mois, c'est que tu devrais faire un pas. Edward est plutôt bouché et il a parfois besoin qu'on lui mette un bon coup de pied aux fesses pour avancer. Souviens-toi de ça ok ?il se leva et partit son papier en main, me laissant m'interroger sur ce qu'il avait dit.

Je sais que je n'arrêtais pas de l'entendre d'Alice et maintenant d'Emmett mais j'avais toujours du mal à croire que quelqu'un d'aussi beau qu'Edward puisse être intéressé par moi. J'étais plutôt ordinaire et j'avais vu le type de filles qui le reluquaient, les filles sexys. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais avoir une chance. Mais, je m'étais dit avant d'arriver dans l'Illinois que j'essaierai d'être plus sûre de moi. Donc je décidai de faire un pas vers Edward. C'était plutôt un petit pas, mais c'était tout de même un accomplissement pour moi.

_J'attends avec impatience d'être assise à côté de toi demain en classe !_

_;) Bella_

La biologie était ma nouvelle classe favorite maintenant que j'étais assise avec Alice et Edward. Seuls ils étaient drôles, ensemble ils étaient hilarants ! Nous riions tellement fort durant le cours du mercredi que j'avais remarqué que même Carlisle regardait dans notre direction. Normalement, je me serais sentie coupable, mais j'étais avec les enfants du professeur.

« Rappelle-toi cette fois où Emmett t'a fait demander à maman ce qu'était le clitoris et où il se trouvait ? » Alice riait si fort qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Oh mon dieu, ne me le rappelle pas. Esmee en est presque tombée dans les pommes. Et ensuite j'ai dû souffrir une longue conversation sur le sexe avec mon père. Il ne savait pas qu'Emmett m'avait largement appris sur le sujet. »

« Ouai, mais au moins tu t'es vengé d'Em. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait » Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir savoir. Si la punition ressemblait au crime, j'étais sûre qu'elle serait sournoisement bonne.

« Et bien, quelques mois plus tard, Emmett est venu me demander de l'aider à faire une cassette de chansons pour sa petite amie. Ils ne sortaient pas ensemble depuis longtemps donc elle ne le connaissait pas bien. Il voulait des chansons douces et romantiques. Alice et Edward commençaient à être secoués de rire.

« Et donc ? »

« Certaines chansons n'étaient pas si …innocentes ». Il commença à en citer quelques unes : Tenacious D's « Fuck her gently » (baise la gentiment), 504 Bovs « I can tell » et « Play » de David Banner. Je riais aussi. Il se trouve que je connaissais ces chansons et elles étaient toutes les trois répugnantes et libidineuses.

« Il va s'en dire, commença Alice, que sa copine l'a largué. Je veux dire, honnêtement, je suis sûre qu'Emmett pensait à ce genre de trucs de toute façon, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle le sache.

Sérieusement, avoir ces deux-là en cours avec vous était le seul moyen de survivre à ce cours. C'était le rayon de soleil de ma journée. Le reste semblait terne en comparaison.

Jeudi, comme mardi, était un jour tranquille pour moi. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire. Je relisais _Hors du temps_, l'un de mes favoris, tandis qu'Alice se peignait les ongles de pieds. Mon téléphone commença à sonner. Je n'y pensais pas vraiment Edward ne m'avait ni appelé ni envoyé un texto depuis un moment. Ainsi quand je vis que c'était lui qui m'appelait, je fus plus qu'heureuse.

« Hello ? »

« Salut Bella, quoi de neuf ? » il semblait un peu stressé.

« Et bien je suis juste assise en train de lire un livre. Je m'ennuie un peu à vrai dire. » Prends la perche Edward et demande moi de faire quelque chose.

« Désolé d'entendre ça. Si je n'étais pas autant submergé de travail, je viendrais te divertir. » C'était incroyable l'effet qu'il me faisait juste en parlant. Je laissais échapper un petit gloussement nerveux. Alice entendit et me lança un regard interrogateur.

« Dommage. » je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre. _Et alors quoi ? Viens quand même et ravage-moi s'il te plait ? _Je ne pense pas_. _

« Mais j'ai le weekend pour faire ça. Il s'arrêta une minute et s'éclaircit la voix. « Tu vois, je me demandais en quelque sorte, si peut-être, je veux dire ça pourrait être sympa si … »

« Crache le morceau Cullen. » a ce moment, Alice m'avait rejoint sur le lit. Ses yeux s'étaient élargis et ses sourcils avaient presque disparus.

« On pourrait se retrouver et faire quelque chose ce weekend ? »

« Es-tu en train de me proposer un rendez-vous ? »

« Si tu veux que ça en soit un. » il semblait un peu abattu.

« Ça serait super. » J'étais tellement occupé à pensé à Edward et moi sortant ensemble que j'avais complètement oublié mes plans avec mon oncle et ma tante.

« Super ! Je pensais. »

« Oh merde, Edward. Je ne peux pas. Je suis vraiment désolée mais j'ai complètement oublié que j'ai déjà promis que je passerai le weekend avec mon oncle et ma tante. Je suis vraiment désolé. » Je ne savais pas comment surmonter le fait que je voulais désespérément sortir avec lui.

« Oh. Je vois. Et bien. Amuse-toi dans ce cas. Je dois y aller, tu sais, continuer mes devoirs. «

« Attends, Edward. » Je devais lui faire comprendre.

« On se parle plus tard, bye. Il raccrocha. Merde.

« Bella ! » Alice criait et sautait sur mon lit.

'Je sais.0 quoi diable pensait-il en attendant aussi longtemps avant de me demander ? je ne peux pas me rétracter et dire à mon oncle et ma tante qu'il n'en est plus question. Ils seraient vraiment déçus. »

« Tu as raison, bien sur. Edward n'a jamais été très fort question timing. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça s'arrangera. J'essayerai de désamorcer le problème pendant que tu seras partie. Je lui montrerai la lumière et il te redemandera de sortir, crois-moi.

« Merci pour ton aide ». Je me sentis minable cette nuit-là. J'eus beaucoup de mal à dormir. Si je pouvais juste essayer d'en parler encore à Edward, peut-être qu'il se rendrait compte à quel point je me sentais mal.

_Edward_

_Tu sais, si je n'avais pas réellement des plans que je sortirais avec toi ce weekend, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Bella_

Je pensais que ce n'était pas trop mal. Il ne pouvait pas être en colère ou déçu n'est-ce pas ?

_C'est bon. Je pensais juste que ce serait sympa._

_Tu sais une sortie sympa entre amis_

_Mais on peut faire un truc ensemble n'importe quand, _

_A quoi servent les amis sinon ?_

_Ton ami, Edward_

Combien de fois pouvait-il placer le mot ami ? Peut-être que j'avais mal jugé ses intentions. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je suis trop bête. Je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas m'apprécier. Je savais que j'avais raison. Je n'écouterai plus jamais Alice ou qui que ce soit d'autre.

Vendredi fut de loin le jour le plus difficile à supporter. Je n'étais plus du tout impatiente d'être en weekend. Pendant un très court instant, j'avais pensé qu'Edward me voulait. C'était un sentiment agréable. Maintenant je me sentais embarrassée et confuse à propos de notre situation. Avait-il réalisé que je l'aimais bien ? Était-ce pour ça qu'il m'avait envoyé un message ? Agirait-il différemment avec moi ?

Oui, il le ferait. Le labo fut atroce. Il passa si lentement que j'eus l'impression que le temps reculait Edward nous dit tous qu'il utiliserait ce temps pour étudier et ce préparer à un examen à venir (pas le test du lundi). Je n'ouvrais même pas mon livre. Je me tins juste assise et fixait Edward, décidée à essayer de lire son esprit. Ce que je ne donnerais pas pour savoir ce qu'il pensait en cet instant. De son côté, il levait très souvent les yeux de son écran pour me regarder. Il me donnait un sourire faible et retournai à ce qu'il faisait.

A à moment, le garçon blond assis en face de moi manœuvra pour me parler.

« Salut Bella, comment a été ta semaine ? » je trouvai légèrement ennuyeux le fait qu'il se rappelle mon nom de notre présentation au début du semestre. Je sais que c'est hypocrite puisque je me rappelais qu'il s'appelait Mike, mais pour ma défense, j'ai bonne mémoire. Il y avait juste quelque chose qui me donnait la chaire de poule à l'idée qu'il connaissait mon nom. Il semblait assez gentil, donc je ne savais pas où était le problème.

« Ça a été. Mike c'est ça ? ». Son visage se fendit d'un énorme sourire. Il était plutôt mignon je suppose. C'était juste difficile de penser à qui que ce soit d'autre que le dieu présent dans la pièce. Et le sourire de Mike ne pourrait jamais atteindre celui à couper le souffle d'Edward.

« Ouai, et tu t'en rappelles ! Je me demandais si peut-être tu aimerais faire quelque chose ce weekend. On pourrait étudier pour l'examen si tu veux. » À cette question, je remarquais que la tête d'Edward se releva. Il lança un regard furieux vers Mike puis tourna ses yeux vers moi. Il attendait ma réponse.

« Je suis désolé, mais j'ai déjà des plans pour ce weekend. Je vais voir de la famille. »

« Tant pis, une autre fois alors ? On peut faire n'importe quoi. Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait s'amuser tous les deux. »

Mike ne semblait pas trop déçu comme s'il croyait que si je n'avais pas eu un autre engagement, je serais sortie avec lui. Il fallait que je sois sûre qu'il ne se fasse pas trop d'espoir. Même si Edward ne me désirait pas de cette façon, je ne pourrais pas sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre.

« Et bien, je ne suis pas sûre Mike. Tu vois, j'ai décidé de me focaliser sur l'école en ce moment. Je ne cherche pas à commencer quoi que ce soit avec quiconque. Tu comprends ? »

« Oui bien sur, je suppose. » Maintenant il avait l'air déçu. Bien.

Edward devait également avoir entendu. Ses yeux étaient fermés et ses doigts se tenaient sur l'arrête de son nez, le pinçant pour évacuer la tension provoqué par dieu sait qui. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il me regarda droit dans les yeux et je me sentis soudain exposée comme s'il cherchait à voir en moi. C'était un peu perturbant.

Quand la classe fut finie je me levai aussi vite que possible sans offenser Mike. Je marchais vers Edward pour lui parler.

« Amuse-toi bien ce weekend. Ce fut tout ce qu'il dit avant de passer la porte.

Alice et moi marchâmes lentement jusque la maison. Je ne sais pas si c'était ma mauvaise humeur qui influait sur la sienne ou pas. Mais elle n'était pas dans son état normal.

« Alice, tu vis à Hyde Park non ? »

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« Et bien je me demandais si tu pouvais me donner des indication pour aller jusque chez mon oncle et ma tante. Je ne me rappelle plus vraiment comment faire pour y aller. »

« Mais bien sur ma chérie ». Je lui donnais l'adresse et je remarquais une petite lueur dans ses yeux. Je luis fis écrire les indications juste au cas où. Pendant tout ce temps, elle marmonna juste. Et je remarquai que sa bonne humeur était de retour.

Elle m'aida à préparer mes affaires, essayant de fourrer le plus de choses possibles dans mon sac de vêtement. J'essayai de la raisonner. Je n'aurais pas besoin de plus que quelques pulls, et ma pile de linge sale puisque ma tante et mon oncle avaient si gracieusement offert d'utiliser leur machine et leur sèche-linge.

« On ne sait jamais Bella, il vaut mieux être préparée. »

Je fus finalement prête à partir vers 5h. Alice m'aida à emporte mon sac de linge sale jusqu'au camion. Elle me prit dans ses bras pour me dire au revoir et je fus prête à partir. Alors que je partais elle me fit un signe et cria :

« Amuse-toi bien ce weekend ! Je te vois bientôt ! »

* * *

**Voilà ! alors qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Beaucoup de reviews pourraient me motiver à écrire plus vite !**


End file.
